<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под сердца стук и шепот шестеренок by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914319">Под сердца стук и шепот шестеренок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020'>fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Стимпанк АУ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hip Hop RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Светло даже не получилось прочувствовать этот момент, мысленно попрощаться со старой жизнью и своими поступками. Просто короткий тихий хлопок — и все. Не осталось ничего.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Юра Музыченко/Анна Серговна, Юра Музыченко/Паша Личадеев</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Стимпанк АУ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под сердца стук и шепот шестеренок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>Станция выглядела так мрачно и неприветливо, что Ваня с трудом поборол желание вернуться в поезд. Хотя, даже если бы и не поборол, никто бы его туда не пустил: путевых документов на дальнейшую поездку все равно не было.<br/>
— Уважаемый, отойдите-ка лучше. Стоим только две минуты, сейчас двинемся дальше. Как бы паром не зацепило. — Проводник, сухой мужик без возраста, но зато с кобурой под форменным сюртуком, говорил вроде как вежливо, но так, что спорить с ним и в голову не пришло. Вагоны со ссыльными сопровождали… особые люди.<br/>
— А когда обратно? — Вопрос прозвучал слишком жалко, Светло сам это слышал. И проводник — тоже. Издевательски хмыкнув, он все же ответил.<br/>
— Вы? Или поезд?<br/>
— Поезд.<br/>
— Раз в две недели туда, раз в две недели обратно. Вот и считайте.<br/>
Сначала раздался громкий, пронзительный свист, затем заскрежетали тяжелые колеса, и Ваня, подхватив свой багаж, сделал несколько поспешных шагов прочь от поезда. Чтобы действительно не зацепило паром. Сомнительно, что в этой дыре есть хороший лекарь.<br/>
Он не мог отказать себе в слабости: долго провожал взглядом медленно набирающий ход поезд. Вагоны мелькали один за другим, кривая лента плотного дыма вилась вдоль состава, а по душе Светло грязным чернильным пятном разливалось отчетливое понимание, что пути назад, в Столицу, уже нет.<br/>
Запоздало прозвучало скрипучее механическое объявление о прибытии состава, сразу же — о его отбытии, и на перроне повисла мрачная холодная тишина. Ваня оглядывался в растерянности, совершенно не понимая, что делать дальше и куда идти. Ни указателей, ни каких-либо справочных не было.<br/>
Назвать крошечное подобие вокзала вокзалом язык не поворачивался. Да и не было тут ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на полноценное здание: будочка с криво приколоченной вывеской «Кассы», три узкие платформы и лестничный мост через пути, ненадежный и очень хрупкий на вид. Светло еще раз посмотрел по сторонам, не нашел и намека на людей и в сердцах пнул свой неудобный тяжелый саквояж. Потом решительно двинулся к кассам, полагая, что хоть какая-то информация там да должна быть. Ошибся. На стекле с паутиной мелких трещин нашлась только выцветшая от времени записка «Закрыто» да несколько плакатов, но таких истрепанных и ветхих, что даже и не разобрать надписи и картинки.<br/>
Противная, но очень уж настойчивая мыслишка заставила Ваню застыть на месте. Вдруг нет здесь никакого поселения ссыльных и неугодных? Вдруг людей просто высаживают вот в этом забытом всеми месте, а они тут сами помирают от голода и холода? Вдруг ему, Ивану Ивановичу Светло, просто подписали смертный приговор?<br/>
Именно этот момент выбрал желудок, чтобы громко настойчиво проурчать. Ваня попытался припомнить, что из съестного у него осталось. И еще раз пнул свою поклажу, да так, что нога заныла. Весь его запас — подвядшее яблоко и пара кусков хлеба. Этого и на сутки не хватит. Ну почему, ну почему же он даже не задумался о том, что стоило припасти чего-нибудь с завтрака? В поезде неплохо кормили, пусть без изысков, но сытно. Были бы хоть какие-то запасы. А теперь что? Что тут есть? Где тут спать? И где вообще выход в город? Существует ли он вообще, этот самый город?<br/>
У Светло от нахлынувшей паники даже колени задрожали, и он тяжело осел на собственный чемодан. Больше разместиться все равно было негде. Ваня заставил себя сосредоточиться, сделать вдох и выдох, потом еще разок и еще. Он запрокинул голову, рассматривая небо над головой. В детстве всегда именно так и боролся с проблемами — разглядывал часами облака, выискивал фигуры диковинных животных, птиц, машин и механизмов, придумывал целые миры и истории, пока не забывал о размолвке с родителями или ссоре со Славкой. Только сейчас не помогало: даже в сравнении со Столицей, где солнце тот еще редкий гость, небо тут было особо мрачным и неприветливым. Ни тебе облаков причудливых форм, ни робких розоватых отсветов. Ничего. Тут не было ни-че-го.<br/>
В горле собрался ком, дышать стало сложно, а глаза заслезились — и уж точно не от яркого неба — но тут Ванин натренированный музыкой слух различил тихое шуршание. Такое, словно старой метлой метут по гравию. Светло тут же вскочил со своего чемодана, закрутил головой по сторонам и от удивления вскрикнул.<br/>
По перрону медленно перебирался механизм. Наверное, он задумывался аниматроником, очень уж по-человечески выглядела сборка с головой-туловищем-двумя руками, но в Столице они давным-давно не делались на больших колесах, да и в жилеты, скроенные и сшитые по последней моде, не наряжались. Тем более яркого лавандового цвета. Ваня, привычный ко всяким чудесам благодаря лучшему другу-изобретателю, пораженно ждал. Механизм подкатился к Светло, недовольно поджал свои медные губы и кивнул. Совсем как человек.<br/>
— Ты разговариваешь? — Это не было редкостью, конечно, и швейцары, и шоферы, и прочие аниматроники, которым доверяли всякую нехитрую работу с людьми, обладали минимальным словарным запасом. Но владельцами их были богачи и толстосумы, которым в дыре для ссыльных делать нечего. И выглядели они совсем иначе.<br/>
— Пошли, — скрипнул механизм, снова кивнул, а потом крутанулся и рванул в сторону, откуда приехал.<br/>
Ваня подхватил чемодан и почти побежал следом, то и дело оскальзываясь на подмерзшем перроне. Аниматроник двигался быстро, не в пример шустрее, чем на встречу со Светло. Оглядываться по сторонам у Вани не получалось, запоминать дорогу — тем более. Только бы не потерять из виду противный несговорчивый механизм, который и не подумал предложить помощь и довезти чемодан. К концу пути, когда перед Светло возник небольшой неказистый домик, он уже так запыхался и устал, что и следа от переживаний не осталось. Посидеть бы спокойно и выпить бы стакан-другой воды — вот и все мысли были.<br/>
Чертов аниматроник снова крутанулся на месте, наверное, невзначай проверяя, не потерялся ли Ваня где-то по дороге, потом коротко и как-то сердито стукнул в дверь и… умчался.<br/>
Светло с трудом поборол желание кинуть что-то вслед, так, чтоб противная железяка потеряла равновесие и упала. Но, во-первых, кроме чемодана под рукой ничего не было. Во-вторых… Ваня напомнил себе, что механизмы не могут быть злыми, высокомерными, подлыми или какими-то еще. Они всего лишь копируют то, что видят. От своих изобретателей или людей, которые рядом. Странно, если бы в таком месте обитал приветливый и дружелюбный аниматроник. Славка, правда, любил рассуждать, что только дилетанты и любители не могут создать что-то или кого-то с собственной личностью. Но это же Славка… Многое бы Ваня сейчас отдал, чтобы послушать его пылкую тираду о бездарностях или продажных пустышках. Да что там, он бы даже критику в адрес его сиятельства графа Федорова послушал с удовольствием, хотя она уже в печенках сидела. Лишь бы не тут, одному, а со Славкой. Пусть и с раздражающим иногда до багровых пятен перед глазами, но зато родным и привычным.<br/>
Сильный порыв ветра швырнул Ване в лицо колючий воздух с мелкими снежинками. Здесь зима уже стояла на пороге, хотя в Столице еще вовсю золотились клены с осинами. Светло поплотней замотал шарф на шее, и подумал с какой-то уже спокойной обреченностью, что теплой одежды с собой он не взял толком, кроме одного теплого свитера, шерстяных брюк и пары вязаных носков. Да уж.<br/>
Дверь, в которую чуть раньше стукнул Ванин провожатый, сначала громко хлопнула под очередным порывом ветра, а потом и вовсе распахнулась. Подумав, что, раз его сюда привели, то вполне можно и войти, Светло выдохнул и переступил порог.</p><p>— Проходи, проходи. И дверь на засов закрой. Видишь, погода портится.<br/>
Ваня от неожиданности чуть на месте не подпрыгнул. После улицы в домике было темновато, но уютно и тепло. И на душе как-то сразу же стало чуть спокойней. На двери и правда нашелся тяжелый засов, и Светло, пусть не сразу и не без труда, но все же его задвинул. Ветер снаружи стал завывать совсем как-то страшно.<br/>
Он попытался осмотреться, но, кроме коридора и пары дверей, ничего не увидел. Подхватил свою поклажу и двинулся вперед. И не успел и трех шагов сделать, как нос к носу столкнулся с человеком.<br/>
Это оказался какой-то удивительно картинный барин, с аккуратной ухоженной бородой и спокойным взглядом, не очень высокий, но крепкий. На голове у него была очень колоритная меховая шапка, на плечах — овчинная дубленая шуба. Светло недоуменно моргнул, от неожиданности сделал пару шагов назад, но незнакомец подхватил его под локоть и чуть ли не втолкнул в ближайшую комнату.<br/>
— Ты на Коляса нашего не обижайся. Он хороший, хоть и смурной. Да еще и с создателем своим крепко повздорил. Так что сам понимаешь.<br/>
— Да я и не… Ладно.<br/>
— Как добрался? — Барин снял с себя дубленку, шапку стащил, кинул все это в одно из кресел. И сразу же, за секунды, из барина превратился в видного джентльмена, явного иностранца. Одетого хоть и просто, но дорого, у Вани глаз на такое наметан.<br/>
— Нормально.<br/>
— Давай, садись. В ногах правды нет.<br/>
— Спасибо. — Светло оставил саквояж у стеночки, приглядел себе кресло поближе к широкому, тяжелому даже на вид столу. — Вы начальник станции?<br/>
— Я? — Мужчина громко засмеялся, тоже сел, как раз напротив Вани. И уставился внимательным цепким взглядом. А потом протянул Светло ладонь для рукопожатия. — Можно и так сказать. Эдвард Морра.<br/>
— Иван…<br/>
— Я знаю, Иван. Добро пожаловать. Здесь все меня зовут Эдди, и лучше на «ты». У нас тут не столица.<br/>
Ваня всеми силами старался сохранить невозмутимое выражение на лице, но у него ничего не выходило. Он знал фамилию Морра и примерно представлял, какое положение эта семья занимала не только в Империи, но и за ее границами. Прямым наследником отца семейства, кажется, был Стюарт или Клиффорд, вот так, навскидку, Светло не мог вспомнить, но и про Эдварда он совершенно точно когда-то слышал.<br/>
— Я постараюсь.<br/>
Эдди довольно кивнул в ответ, потом нажал какую-то кнопку у себя на столе, и одна из панелей в стене съехала в сторону. Через минуту на столе уже стояли кофейник, источающий великолепный запах, пара чашек с блюдцами и нехитрое, но чертовски аппетитное угощение. Хлеб, сливочное масло, сыр и несколько креманок с прозрачным цветным мармеладом.<br/>
— Угощайся. Надо некоторые формальности уладить, это займет время. Так что ты перекуси, а потом на месте уже нормально поешь.<br/>
Рассудив, что отказываться от угощения будет недальновидно, глупо, да и попросту невежливо, Ваня налил себе кофе. Затем откусил кусок пустого хлеба, но мармелад был слишком уж красивым, заманчивым. Есть он старался аккуратно и не спеша, и так, чтобы крошки падали не на стол, а на блюдце.<br/>
Морра, потеряв к своему гостю всякий интерес, принялся за бумаги. Он быстро чиркал ручкой, потом взялся за пишущую машинку. Тут Светло еле сдержал смех. Эдди печатал одним пальцем, то и дело чертыхаясь. Так и хотелось ему предложить помощь. Ване-то с его опытом писательства и секретарской работы, потребовалась бы пара минут на то, что сейчас заняло почти три четверти часа.<br/>
Зато этого времени Светло с лихвой хватило, чтобы оглядеться. Наверное, после встречи с сыном крупного магната вот в этой дыре, Ваню не должно было что-то удивлять. Но удивляло. Такой кабинет, обставленный по последним модным веяниям, с дорогой добротной мебелью и элегантной отделкой и даже с лепниной на потолке, вполне мог принадлежать высокопоставленному чиновнику или успешному дельцу. А вот принадлежать начальнику станции (или кем тут был Эдвард Морра), на которую ссылали неугодных Государю, — очень вряд ли. Ожидал Ваня совершенно другого. Деревни, разрухи, промышленной зоны. Но не привета из той жизни, в которую Ивану Ивановичу Светло уже не суждено вернуться.<br/>
Ведь тут даже механизмы были! И нет, Ваня не о странном Колясе, а о тех, что находились в кабинете. Штука, которая накрывала на стол. Картотека. Музыкальный аппарат в дальнем углу, у окна. И еще десяток мелочей, которых ненаметаным глазом и не заметить. Зажигалка для сигар, которая сама выдавала пламя. Мудреные механические счеты. Крошечный пузатый экран для связи — Светло мог поклясться, что Слава как-то рассказывал о таком, говорил, что их существует всего десяток от силы на всю страну. Все эти штуки демонстрировали не только и не столько достаток, сколько связи, без которых не то что заказать себе что-то подобное нельзя, но даже представить это у себя в голове.<br/>
Странные дела, странные. У Вани в груди уже свербело знакомое чувство, которое частенько приводило его к неприятностям. Опасная смесь из любопытства, тяги к приключениям и самоуверенности. Но сейчас, сейчас он держал себя в руках. То, что со станцией этой и Эдвардом Моррой что-то нечисто, это и так понятно. Чем это грозит Светло — пока совершенно неясно. Порадоваться и расслабиться он всегда успеет. Но пока стоило держать ухо востро, приглядываться и запоминать даже самые малейшие детали. Пригодится.<br/>
К тому времени, как Эдди закончил свою войну с печатной машинкой, Ваня успел заметить мастерски скрытую дверцу сейфа, пару неприметных рычагов за полкой с книгами и несколько фотокарточек в деревянных рамках, расставленных-развешанных по всему кабинету. Почти на всех снимках был сам Морра, почти везде с друзьями, но ничего особо интересного Светло не увидел. Пока не наткнулся взглядом на старое фото, где трое молодых людей, пышущих энергией и весельем, забавно позировали, словно сражаясь с фотографом. Эдди, хоть и выглядел совсем по-другому, далеко не так представительно, но узнавался сразу. Еще одного человека разглядеть не удалось — лицо как раз закрывал угол шкафа. А вот третьего, третьего персонажа на фото Светло сначала и не признал. А когда признал, поперхнулся так некстати отпитым кофе. Мирон Янович Федоров на снимке был молод, волосат и удивительно весел. Улыбался! По-настоящему. Как обычный человек. Из расстегнутого ворота рубашки выглядывала тощая шея, на голове кучерявились волосы, глаза лучисто смеялись. Честное слово!<br/>
И вот это фото поразило Ваню сильнее всего остального: и странной станции, и богача, и редких механизмов. Тот Федоров, который последние несколько лет был одним из влиятельнейших лиц Империи, не мог ходить вот таким растрепанным, не мог улыбаться, дружить с кем-то, дурачиться с близкими людьми. Ну не мог и все тут! Иногда казалось, что в нем и человеческого не осталось почти ничего, настолько он всегда был собранным и лишенным всяких эмоций. Славка даже на эту тему придумал одну забавную теорию, которой поделился однажды с Ваней во время дружеских посиделок. Мол, Мироны Яныч уже не человек вовсе, а механизм, все органы он заменил на искусственные, а первым поставил себе механическое сердце. Светло тогда с удовольствием теорию выслушал и даже подкинул пару идей и доказательств от себя, сделал вид, что откровенную и грустную Славкину метафору не понял. Мог бы тогда жестко ответить, что бессердечность и холодность вовсе не признак искусственных органов, конечно. Но не стал.<br/>
Сейчас же, рассматривая вот такого Федорова, Ваня даже чуточку засомневался. Может, и не такая глупая это теория была, кто знает. Следующая мысль кольнула и жалостью, и принесла облегчение. Хорошо, что Славы тут нет. Хорошо, что не видит он это фото.<br/>
Ваня попытался сдвинуть кресло, чтоб рассмотреть, кто там еще на снимке, но не успел. Эдди как раз отодвинул от себя печатную машинку и выдохнул с таким явным облегчением, что Светло даже улыбнулся. Язык чуть ли не щипало от желания колко спросить, что же умельцы, помогавшие обставлять кабинет, не помогли Морре с нормальной машинкой для печати.<br/>
— Ну что, Иван, как там Столица поживает? Что интересного происходит?<br/>
Вопрос вроде и был задан между делом, но Ваня почему-то насторожился. Сразу и про ехидство, и про колкие советы забыл. Каждое следующее слово подбирал осторожно.<br/>
— Да откуда в Столице что-то интересное? Все стабильно, все спокойно. — Но потом все же не сдержался, пробормотал сквозь зубы. — Молитвами Государя.<br/>
Он испугался собственной наглости сразу же. Сердце подскочило к горлу, ладони взмокли. Чашка в дрогнувшей руке громко дзынькнула, столкнувшись с блюдцем. Дурак. Какой же дурак. Рано расслабился в тепле, в уюте, в доброжелательной атмосфере. Если чутье ошиблось, если это какая-то проверка, то ему не жить. Но следующий вопрос совсем не походил на проверку и окончательно выбил Ваню из колеи.<br/>
— Кстати о молитвах. Ты же в семинарии учился, да?<br/>
— Да. Пару лет. — Врать смысла не было. Да и не особенно Светло факт этот скрывал.<br/>
— Почему бросил?<br/>
— Так запретили. И семинарию, и религию, и бога.<br/>
— А если бы не запретили? Остался бы учиться?<br/>
Ваня громко хмыкнул, осторожно поставил опустевшую чашечку на стол. Пожал плечами и ответил почти искренне:<br/>
— Не знаю.<br/>
— Даже так… — Морра не выглядел потрясенным или разозленным. Заинтересованным. — Разве можно верить во что-то столь эфемерное? В наше-то время, когда наука продвинулась столь далеко.<br/>
— А зачем выбирать между наукой и верой? И… — Светло замялся на несколько секунд, но все же решил продолжить: — И, будь я богом, я не захотел бы кому-то вроде людей доказывать свое существование.<br/>
Эдди в ответ совершенно внезапно расхохотался. Даже стукнул пару раз по столу ладонью, пытаясь успокоиться. Ваня недоуменно на него поглядывал, совершенно не понимая, что в его словах оказалось такого смешного. Он уже совсем потерял надежду на продолжение разговора, когда Морра утер ладонью глаза и последний раз хохотнул.<br/>
— Знаешь, а вы поладите. Бьюсь об заклад — поладите!<br/>
— С кем?<br/>
— Увидишь. — Эдди только махнул рукой, кинул на Светло еще один веселый взгляд. — У нас кстати есть сутана. Должна подойти тебе по размеру, а нет — так подгоним, у нас всякие умельцы водятся.<br/>
— И зачем она мне? После двух лет в младшей семинарии сан не дают. Не положена сутана.<br/>
— Ну это же мелочи! Ладно, видно будет. Наше дело предложить.<br/>
Снова зашуршали бумаги, зачиркала ручка. Может, это его, Ванино, личное наказание в ссылке? Бесконечный и бессмысленный разговор, который ни к чему не вел и ничегошеньки не прояснял?<br/>
Эдди последний раз коротко хохотнул, потом побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и вдруг посмотрел на Светло абсолютно серьезно. В темных глазах читалась не угроза, но пристальное внимание, такое, от которого сразу стало неуютно. Ваня, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, принялся пересчитывать крошки, нападавшие с хлеба в блюдце.<br/>
— У тебя будет пару дней придти в себя. Потом решим, какую пользу ты можешь принести.<br/>
— Пользу? — Почему-то именно об этом Светло за все время со своего ареста ни разу не задумался. Хотя стоило. Денег почти не осталось, жить на что-то надо, значит, работа нужна.<br/>
— Да. Мы даем кров, пищу и защиту. Но ты должен приносить пользу.<br/>
— Я… — Ваня растерялся. Он высоко ценил себя и свой интеллект, умение приспосабливаться к жизни и переменам. Но сейчас сказать, чем он мог пригодиться вот тут, в глуши, не мог. — Я работал секретарем. Писал короткие заметки для газеты. Не знаю, какой от этого может быть толк.<br/>
— Послушай, Иван. Это место — возможность начать все с нуля. Пока ты не захочешь сам рассказать, никто не будет спрашивать, почему и зачем ты тут оказался. — Эдди протянул через стол тонкую картонную папку. — Решай сам, что с этим делать.<br/>
Еще до того, как открыл папку, Светло знал, что в ней увидит. Но не ожидал, что там будет так много. Официальных обвинений буквально две строчки, а вот про все остальное… Про подделку документов и шулерство, про любовные связи и интрижки, про мелкие шалости и крупные проступки. На бумаге беспристрастно перечислялись Ванины сомнительные деяния за добрый десяток лет. Не все, но большая часть.<br/>
Светло никогда не считал себя ангелом. Даже учась в семинарии. Но одно дело знать, когда и где ты оступился, другое — понимать, что все это не укрылось от чьих-то внимательных глаз. От злости у Вани вмиг разболелась голова, в висках застучала кровь, а кофе, казавшийся таким вкусным еще пару минут назад, загорчил на языке. Листы бумаги в руках дрогнули, края смялись от слишком сильной хватки.<br/>
— Впечатляет.<br/>
— Возможно. Я не читал.<br/>
По каким-то неизвестным причинам Светло поверил. Он бросил краткий взгляд на Морру, снова на свое досье.<br/>
— Вы сказали…<br/>
— Ты. На «ты», пожалуйста.<br/>
— Ты сказал, мне самому решать, что с этим делать.<br/>
— Так и есть. — Эдди встал со своего места, прошелся по кабинету. Остановился у той стены, откуда появлялась еда, и нажал на неприметную темную планку. — Можешь воспользоваться.<br/>
За скрытой дверцей оказалось что-то вроде печки. У Славки была похожая, он сжигал там лишние бумаги и чертежи неудавшихся творений. Оставшуюся золу потом использовал, вроде вмешивал в гипсовые растворы или рисовал ею. Неважно.<br/>
Ваня последний раз пробежал глазами по сухим обличающим строкам. Сложил листы пополам, дернул с силой, разрывая бумагу на части. Потом встал с кресла и подошел к Эдди. Тот совершенно спокойно открыл заслонку и молча указал на серую круглую кнопку.<br/>
Обычно, попадая в огонь, бумага сморщивается, постепенно темнеет и только потом занимается пламенем. Тут же, за прочным прозрачным стеклом, она как-то вмиг вспыхнула и превратилась в горку пепла. У Светло даже не получилось прочувствовать этот момент, мысленно попрощаться со старой жизнью и своими поступками. Просто короткий тихий хлопок — и все. Не осталось ничего.<br/>
— С чистого листа?<br/>
— Если захочешь. — Эдди снова накинул на плечи дубленку и взялся за свою барскую шапку. Вся торжественность момента развеялась, и Ваня против воли улыбнулся. — Тебя ждет экипаж. Осваивайся пока, вникай, знакомься со всеми. И подумай над тем, чем хочешь заниматься.<br/>
И сразу после этих слов Морра взял и ушел. Просто вышел из кабинета, оставив Светло наедине с самим собой и горкой пепла за дверцей печки. Можно было бы оглядеться, поискать что-то интересное или подозрительное, попытаться найти хоть какую-то информацию, но Ваня отчетливо решил, что делать этого не будет. Не из каких-то моральных соображений или от торжественности момента, когда сжигаешь перечень прошлых грехов. Вовсе нет. Просто стало вдруг неинтересно.</p><p>1.<br/>
В дороге Ваня задремал. Экипаж ехал плавно, чуть покачиваясь, шторы были плотно задернуты, и Светло решил не своевольничать и чуть усмирить свое любопытство. Ну, почти. Однажды все-таки глянул в окно, но кроме серой слякоти да мрачного леса ничего не увидел. И как-то незаметно для себя провалился в сон. Проснулся от того, что экипаж остановился.<br/>
Голова спросонья соображала неважно, тело чуть потряхивало ознобом, но никакого волнения Ваня, как ни странно, не испытывал. Дверь открыть не успел — она распахнулась сама. Багаж уже стоял на крыльце ближайшего здания, и, стоило покинуть карету, как она весело пыхнула трубой, с хлопком закрыла дверь и быстро двинула дальше. Еще одна диковинка, которую странно было встретить вдали от столицы.<br/>
Ваня проводил взглядом экипаж и осмотрелся. Очутился он на небольшой тихой улочке. Почему-то здесь оказалось намного теплей, чем на станции, ни намека на снег и ветер, хотя дорога и не заняла слишком много времени.<br/>
Дома тут были аккуратные, ладные какие-то, не выше трех этажей. На некоторых из них висели вывески — крендель, сапог, свиная голова. Лавки. Таких в Столице давно уже не водилось, все боялись показаться старомодными, гнались за модой, меняли такие вот наивные вещицы на что-то современное. Стеклили витрины, ставили мозаики и витражи с причудливыми узорами. У кого дела шли получше, те размещали у входа зазывал. А у Светло с самого детства осталась любовь именно к таким лавкам. Сохранились воспоминания, как маленький Ваня ходил с матерью за продуктами, как облизывался на пушистые мягкие булки с румяными боками, как с ужасом рассматривал розовые, только-только порубленные куски мяса. К сапожнику не ходили — не очень по карману было, а с мелким ремонтом справлялся отец. Светло попытался вспомнить, видел ли он подобные лавчонки в Петербурге вообще? Но первые годы, когда он учился в семинарии, Ваня по городу не гулял, а после, дорвавшись до свободы и всяческих мирских радостей, на такие вещи и не обращал внимания. Где какие кабаки да трактиры были — это Светло да, помнил. А вот чтобы он заходил за крендельками с хрустящей сахарной корочкой, с которыми так вкусно было с утра пить чай, — вот этого совсем не вспоминалось.<br/>
Ваня еще немного огляделся по сторонам, заставил себя выбросить из головы неуместную сейчас ностальгию. Не мог же он ведь день простоять на одном месте. Справа от крыльца находилась закрытая сейчас витрина, над ней — аккуратная вывеска с кокетливой шляпкой. Светло поднялся по ступенькам выше, туда, где стоял его багаж. Стучать или звонить не пришлось — дверь оказалась открыта, а изнутри доносился шум голосов.<br/>
И двух шагов внутрь не сделал, как всех сторон сразу же нахлынули какие-то домашние запахи: мыла, женских духов, печеного мяса. И звуки окутали уютные, хоть и несколько суетливые. И смех, и звон посуды, и тихая ненавязчивая игра на фортепиано. Светло помялся на пороге, не очень понимая, куда себя сейчас девать, но потом все же решительно двинулся вперед.<br/>
Он ждал, что окажется в прихожей или гостиной, но почти сразу же наткнулся на столовую. За большим длинным столом рассаживались люди, все достаточно молодые, не старше тридцати пяти. Женщина была только одна, невысокая и очень яркая, с длинными темными волосами и крупными чертами лица. Красивая, но чуточку пугающая, если честно. Она твердо, хоть и ласково, отдавала команды, что куда расставлять, и как-то сразу угадывалось, что именно она тут главная. И именно она первой заметила появление Вани.<br/>
— Ну наконец-то! А то мы уже думали, что придется обедать без тебя.<br/>
— Я не знал, что меня ждут. Прошу прощения.<br/>
— Брось, дорогой! Не ты же два часа ходил вокруг да около, вместо того, чтобы внятно все объяснить? Эдди неисправим. — Женщина кивнула одному из мужчин, долговязому с копной курчавых волос и крупными зубами. — Покажи Ивану, где он может освежиться с дороги, пожалуйста.<br/>
Курчавый забавно козырнул ладонью, словно отдавая честь командиру, только после этого посмотрел на Светло и протянул руку для приветствия.<br/>
— Добро пожаловать! Александр. Но лучше Кикир.<br/>
— Иван.<br/>
— Угу.<br/>
Кикир отобрал у Вани чемодан, по дороге перечисляя, что вот тут кухня, вот тут библиотека, тут еще что-то и еще. К концу короткой прогулки до уборной у Светло в голове образовалась окончательная каша из бесполезных сведений, а вот какой-либо ясности так и не прибавилось.<br/>
— Что это за место?<br/>
— Успеешь разобраться, не переживай.<br/>
— А женщина… тут главная?<br/>
— Анна Серговна? Еще бы! Самая что ни на есть главная.<br/>
— Сергеевна.<br/>
— Серговна. — Кикир коротко хохотнул и больше ничего интересного так и не сказал. — Вот выключатель, замок может барахлить, ты его стукни, если что. Дорогу назад сам найдешь?<br/>
— Найду. Наверное.<br/>
Первым делом Светло уставился в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел усталый помятый человек с полным беспорядком на голове и тоской в глазах, ни следа привычного обаяния и привлекательности не осталось. Не дело в таком виде появляться за столом, не дело. Тем более при даме.</p><p>Обратную дорогу в столовую Ваня нашел хоть и не сразу, но, как ни удивительно, не заплутал, только однажды толкнулся в закрытую дверь и заглянул по ошибке во что-то вроде кабинета. Дом казался совершенно обычным, никакого роскошества или механизмов, мебель простая и добротная, без вензелей и излишеств. Зато чувствовалось, что место это любят, что тут живут.<br/>
За время Ваниного отсутствия все уже успели рассесться по своим местам, хотя несколько стульев так и пустовали. Но в столовой явно что-то происходило, в воздухе словно искрило напряжение. Один из мужчин, усатый, очень яркий и какой-то весь энергичный, что-то тихо, но яростно высказывал своему соседу, более изящному и утонченному. Тот, второй, слушал вроде и лениво, спокойно, но смотрел в ответ почти с ненавистью. Светло сразу же почувствовал себя лишним и застыл посреди столовой, не зная, что делать дальше. На помощь пришла Анна Серговна, сидевшая во главе стола.<br/>
— Ваня, садись вот тут, — она указала на пару свободных стульев по левую сторону от себя, — выбирай, какое место больше нравится.<br/>
Светло благодарно улыбнулся и двинулся к ближайшему стулу, буквально нутром ощущая на себе заинтересованные взгляды всех присутствующих. И только уже за столом понял, что сел как раз напротив двух спорщиков. Они, казалось, единственные совершенно не заинтересовались Ваней и его появлением, настольно были поглощены своим разговором. И Светло не мог этому не радоваться.<br/>
Но потом Анна Серговна при помощи все того же Кикира начала разливать по тарелкам густой душистый суп, и Ване стало совершенно искренне плевать на неловкость, на незнакомых людей рядом, на ссылку. На все. Ему, как гостю, супа налили первому, и потребовалась вся его выдержка и воспитание, чтобы не начать есть, не дожидаясь остальных. Удивительно, как тревоги и подспудный страх за собственную жизнь способствуют зверскому аппетиту.</p><p>Когда с первым блюдом было покончено, на душе у Вани окончательно потеплело. Он вдруг понял, что его не собираются заковывать в кандалы или отправлять на добычу руды в шахты. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Вопросов все еще было больше, чем ответов, но Светло решил, что искать их именно сейчас не стоит.<br/>
За столом велась неспешная беседа, в основном про погоду и музыку, и Ваня как-то очень быстро втянулся в разговор. Сначала он просто спросил, как скоро тут ждут настоящих холодов и насколько суровые здесь зимы. Потом не выдержал и встрял в обсуждение последних музыкальных веяний.<br/>
— Прошу прощения, но я не согласен.<br/>
— Да? — Сидящий напротив мужчина, как раз один из тех двоих, что постоянно спорили, скептически хмыкнул. — Какие аргументы?<br/>
— Люди пресытились. Несмотря на то, что механические пианино или шкатулки, или любые другие подобные приспособления, — достаточно дорогое удовольствие, ими давно никого не удивить.<br/>
— Это статус.<br/>
— Уже нет. Когда модный механизм появляется у каждого богача, он выходит из моды.<br/>
— Интересно.<br/>
Дискуссия закрутилась быстро и очень оживленно. Ваню расспрашивали о последних новостях Столицы, о музыкальных механизмах, которые сейчас наиболее популярны среди знати и ценителей. Говорить обо всем этом было неожиданно приятно, хотя Светло и чувствовал некоторую глухую тоску.<br/>
В беседе участвовали почти все, только усатый не отводил от Вани внимательного взгляда, словно пытался прочитать все мысли. Поначалу Светло это отвлекало и раздражало, но после он решил, что не станет обращать внимания.<br/>
— То есть ты считаешь, что скоро все это пойдет в утиль?<br/>
— Да. Механизмов уже гораздо больше, чем талантливых музыкантов. Без композиторов, умеющих составлять мелодии, все будут играть одно и тоже. Значит, никакой уникальности и неповторимости. Штампы и банальность. Кто захочет за это платить?<br/>
— Что ж. Убедил. — Тот, кто и завел эту беседу первым, довольно хмыкнул и протянул Светло ладонь через стол. — Паша. Добро пожаловать!<br/>
— Иван. Спасибо.<br/>
Ваня улыбнулся в ответ, пожал руку в ответ и подумал, что с Пашей, возможно, получится подружиться. Помимо крайне приятной внешности, он явно обладал и острым языком, а в глазах у него плясали веселые огоньки — а все это в людях Светло в людях очень ценил. Поэтому сжал свои пальцы чуть крепче и улыбнулся чуть шире, чем это дозволялось в приличном обществе.<br/>
Впрочем, общество тут было далеко от приличного. Это витало в воздухе и читалось в глазах сидящих за столом людей. Поэтому Ваня мало удивился, когда тот самый усатый, кто настораживал Ваню с самого начала, резко встал, с грохотом отодвигая стул.<br/>
— Юра! — Анна Серговна устало окликнула его, но дверь уже хлопнула, а в столовой воцарилась напряженная тишина. — Разберись.<br/>
Ваня не сразу понял, к кому она обращалась. Но всем остальным, очевидно, разъяснять не пришлось. Паша вскинулся, упрямо вздернул подбородок и скрестил руки на груди, словно готовился защищаться.<br/>
— Почему я?<br/>
— Потому что я тебя об этом прошу.<br/>
Хотелось все отлистать назад, на непринужденную беседу и легкую домашнюю атмосферу. Или хотя бы до момента, как Ваня решил, что уже пора завязывать какие-то приятельские связи. Он совершенно не понимал, что происходит, но точно не завидовал сейчас Паше. Вся его внутренняя борьба была видна невооруженным взглядом. Но что-то подсказывало Светло, что Анну Серговну здесь не ослушиваются.<br/>
В отличие от Юры, Паша вставал со своего места очень аккуратно, неслышно. Эмоции его выдавали только легкий румянец, заливший скулы, и потемневшие глаза. Он неискренне улыбнулся Ване, затем вдруг отвесил шутовской поклон всем присутствующим и только потом ушел.<br/>
— Кому-нибудь добавки?<br/>
Аппетита больше не было, но Светло кивнул. Так же поступил и Кикир, и все остальные. Звон посуды и стук приборов слушать было легче, чем повисшую в воздухе нервозность.</p><p>Ни Пашу, ни Юру, Ваня в тот день больше не увидел. После обеда он помог убрать со стола и пережил еще одну экскурсию по дому, во время которой попытался разузнать у Кикира хоть что-то про город, дом, людей. Но тот, несмотря на весь свой нарочито веселый нрав и белозубые улыбки, не очень-то помогал.<br/>
— Вы все родственники?<br/>
— Мы — семья.<br/>
— Что-то вроде общины?<br/>
— Говорю же: семья.<br/>
Но кое-что из Кикира вытянуть удалось. Например, что Юра — законный супруг Анны Серговны. И то, что в подвале дома есть небольшая мастерская, где шьются шляпы самых разных видов и фасонов, а раз в две недели готовые заказы отправляют в Столицу на проходящем поезде. Они даже спустились в цех, и Ваня совершенно искренне поразился тому, как там все оказалось оборудовано.<br/>
В отличие от самого дома, тут автоматы и механизмы были повсюду. И совсем простые на вид и такие, что и подойди было страшно. Одни, по рассказу Кикира, выделывали ткани, другие резали выкройки, натягивали заготовки на болванки и что они там только не делали. Это все Светло так поразило, что он долго ходил по небольшому помещению, осторожно касался механизмов, прекрасно зная, какие они бывают чувствительные к прикосновениям. Да, Ваня не разбирался во всех этих делах толком, и в жизни бы не отличил какие-нибудь шевронные шестерни от винтовых или индукционную лампу от газовой. Но одно он мог сказать с абсолютной уверенностью: над всеми эти механизмами потрудился очень талантливый изобретатель, который вполне мог посоперничать со Славкой.<br/>
— Кто все это спроектировал?<br/>
— Кто? — Кикир посмотрел на Ваню с хитрой и какой-то многообещающей улыбкой. — Вы пока не знакомы. Он не очень любит новых людей, так что наверняка будет некоторое время прятаться.<br/>
— Это же…– Ваня с трудом мог сейчас подбирать слова. — Это же целое состояние.<br/>
Кикир в ответ только еще шире улыбнулся и пожал плечами.<br/>
А Светло… Он провел ладонью по прохладному корпусу ближайшей машины, нащупал пальцами вензель из переплетенных букв. Тут было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть, но Ваня дал себе мысленное обещание, что обязательно выяснит, кто же этот таинственный изобретатель. Делать под копирку музыкальные безделушки или стандартных привратников большого ума не надо. Организовать настоящее производство, в котором большую часть работы выполняли механизмы, — почти невозможно. Такие умельцы были на вес золота по всей Империи и за ее границами, и, если уж Славку терпели во дворце со всеми его выходками и вызывающием поведением, то такой талант мог попасть в столь отдаленные места или случайно, или по чьему-то расчетливому умыслу.<br/>
Чем дольше длилась экскурсия и чем больше Ваня узнавал о городке, в который он попал, тем большее недоумение испытывал. Четыре улицы, не больше сотни домов, выход к реке с пристанью, кузницей и мельницей ниже по течению. И десятки самых разнообразных механизмов, так искусно встроенных в обычную тихую жизнь провинциального захолустья, что только и оставалось, что диву даваться. В большом трактире человек на тридцать можно было получить напиток по вкусу, всего-то нажав пару кнопок. На почте штуковина по имени Федя, похожая на огромный чайник с десятком носиков и огромными руками, ловко вклеивала распечатанные телеграммы с новостями в книжицу с толстой обложкой. А по узкой улице то и дело деловито прокатывалась механическая швабра, убирая с мостовой осеннюю слякоть.<br/>
Так странно это было, так удивительно, что Светло все настойчивей не верил в происходящее. Изобретения, которые в его привычной жизни были признаком богатства и успешности, здесь разгуливали сами собой, занимались скучной работой и не вызывали ни капли удивления у людей. Рассматривая очередную забавную вещицу, полировавшую витрину в лавке мясника, Ваня не смог удержаться от громкого смеха. Просто представил реакцию на все это Славы, который, при всей своей простоте, очень дорожил особым статусом. Как он безуспешно попытался бы сдержать раздражение, как спрятался бы за шутками и иронией и обязательно — обязательно — нашел бы миллион изъянов у каждого механизма. Возможно, еще и написал бы пасквиль на автора.<br/>
Светло все смеялся и не мог остановиться. Смех потихоньку переходил в настоящую истерику, уже даже слезы навернулись на глаза. А Ваня смотрел в удивленное лицо Кикира, находил его очень смешным и хохотал только сильнее.<br/>
В себя Светло привела плеснувшая в лицо вода. Он успокоился моментально, словно кто-то нажал на нужный рычаг. Растерянно посмотрел себе под ноги, где обнаружил ту самую штучку, недавно намывавшую витрину. Она еще раз сердито брызнула ему в лицо водой из тонкого шланга, а потом невозмутимо покатилась обратно к лавке и вернулась к прерванному занятию.<br/>
— Они у вас все такие? — Ваня принял от Кикира протянутый платок, вытер воду с лица. И с легким удивлением отметил про себя, что не испытывает ни капли стыда или неловкости за устроенную истерику.<br/>
— Какие?<br/>
— Самостоятельные. — Тут же на ум пришел Коляс, который тоже совсем не походил на образец услужливости, поэтому Светло добавил. — И вредные.<br/>
— Не все. Но многие.<br/>
Со спокойствием пришла опустошающая усталость. Ваня с трудом сдержал зевок, бросил взгляд на ту сторону улицы, куда они еще не ходили, и понял, что больше и шага ступить не в силах. Ему даже вслух не пришлось ни о чем просить, вероятно, внешний вид сейчас сам за себя говорил, так что Кикир молча развернулся и пошел туда, откуда и началось Ванино знакомство с этим городком. К дому со шляпкой на вывеске.<br/>
Светло со смешанными эмоциями подумал, что жить он будет вместе со всеми. Хотя новые знакомые и вызывали некоторую симпатию, Ваня не очень представлял свою жизнь в таком месте. Был у него опыт проживания и в общих спальнях семинарии, и в съемных комнатах, где ютились по десятку человек, но не так давно он стал ценить возможность побыть наедине с самим собой.<br/>
Но до знакомого уже дома они не дошли — свернули к соседнему, отделенному невысоким забором. Домик был небольшой, на два этажа, но со множеством окон, а к крыльцу вела немного разбитая дорожка из вытертых камней. Даже было какое-то подобие сада, но он выглядел запущенным и неухоженным, желтые сухие листья никто и не подумал убирать.<br/>
Ване дом почему-то сразу, с первого взгляда, понравился. Расположением, внешним видом, небольшим размером и заброшенным садом. Шагая по неровной дорожке, Светло понял, как рад очутиться не под вниманием и заботой Анны Серговны, а в соседстве с кем-то достаточно равнодушным к садоводству. Это внушало некоторый оптимизм.<br/>
У двери произошла небольшая заминка: их не пускал привратник. Кикир нажал на одну кнопку, потом на другую, на третью. Ничего. Ваня нашел взглядом глазок — благо насмотрелся у Славы на десятки таких — и улыбнулся. Все еще ничего.<br/>
Светло всегда казалось глупым, что надо здороваться и общаться с железяками, как с людьми, но против всех законов логики, это часто срабатывало. Поэтому он улыбнулся еще шире, прокашлялся.<br/>
— Здравствуй. Я, видимо, теперь тут буду жить. И очень устал с дороги. Не откроешь ли мне дверь?<br/>
Не одному Ване это показалось глупым — Кикир коротко хохотнул себе в кулак. Зато привратник вежливость явно оценил. В стене справа от двери отъехала небольшая панель, оголяя стеклянный темный экран, и Светло, повинуясь своим каким-то инстинктам, приложил туда ладонь. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, только механизм почти неслышно щелкал, крутились невидимые шестеренки. А Ваня вдруг ощутил приятное волнение, такое, какое бывает накануне больших жизненных перемен. Перемен, которые не страшат, а обещают приключения. И, будто прочитав эти мысли, привратник наконец-то Светло принял. Дверь с тихим щелчком открылась, а чуть ниже экрана выполз листок из плотной бумаги. Ваня его забрал, с некоторым трепетом шагнул внутрь и заморгал, привыкая с полумрака дома. Дверь тут же захлопнулась, не пуская Кикира. От неожиданности Светло чуть не дернулся обратно на улицу, но тут что-то тихо щелкнуло, а все пространство вокруг вдруг залило теплым розовым светом.<br/>
Ваня как-то растерянно отметил, что его чемодан уже тут, у стенки стоит. И что весь первый этаж не разделен на комнаты, а представляет собой одно пространство пространство, где в одном углу кухня, в другом столовая, а рядом что-то вроде гостиной с камином и креслами. Это настолько не походило ни на что, виденное Светло раньше, что он только и мог, что вертеть головой из стороны в сторону и отмечать все новые и новые детали. Человеку, который все тут придумывал, явно не было дела до чьего-то мнения и общественных приличий. Он явно любил комфорт и себя самого. И Ваня в жизни бы не обустроил собственное жилище так, даже отдаленно, но именно в это влюбился сразу и с первого взгляда. Он место вовсе не показалось ему домом, нет. Но Светло подумал, что однажды сможет его так назвать.<br/>
На листке бумаги оказалась краткая инструкция. Где его комната, а где уборная и ванная, что можно трогать, а что нельзя. И, конечно, запрещенного набралось в десятки раз больше. Ваня стоял и улыбался, сам не зная почему. Но перестать не мог. Возможно, он попросту повредился рассудком от всех переживаний последних недель и дней, а на самом деле сейчас лежит где-то в лечебнице для душевнобольных. Но, даже если и так, Светло решил, что предоставленный ему дом — неплохое убежище, хоть для разума, хоть для того, чтобы начать новую жизнь.</p><p> <br/>
2.</p><p> </p><p>Часы отбили семь вечера. Ужин. У Шляпников сейчас шумно, беспокойно, и вкусно пахнет жаркое, которое принято подавать по четвергам. У Рудбоя сегодня, как и несколько предыдущих дней, не ужин, а одно название. Не очень-то он и голоден. Хотя желудок, за годы привыкший к определенному режиму питания, уже бунтовал.<br/>
Ваня кинул на пергамент оставшуюся половину лепешки, сверху положил кусок вяленого мяса, присыпал солью. Отправил все это на верхний уровень печи и мысленно попросил себя не забыть вовремя достать, чтоб не спалить все к чертям. Пусть ужин и аховый, но другого все равно не было.<br/>
Рудбой прекрасно понимал, что ведет себя глупо, незрело и, наверное, невежливо. И что прятаться всю жизнь — на своей-то территории, в своем-то городе — он не сможет. Но вечно он и не планировал, подумывал о месяце-другом, не больше. Возможно, за это время с чужаком что-то случится, он случайно рухнет в шахты, свернет себе шею на одной из коварных лестниц дома или выведет из себя Юрку. Так что нет, Ваня не прятался. Он просто выжидал, когда его проблема решится сама собой.<br/>
В нос ударил едкий запах горелого. Черт. Рудбой принялся спасать еду, обжигая пальцы и ругаясь на себя самого. Лепешка подгорела только с одного края, мясо, конечно, пересохло, но ничего страшного. Сойдет. Оставив пищу остывать, Ваня быстро спустился в подпол и достал пару бутылок темного стекла. В самой лаборатории пиво чуть ли не закипало от жара и становилось противным, а вот холодным оно было просто бесподобное. Даром, что варилось не на европейских заводах, а тут, буквально за углом. При всем своем скептическом отношении к Джигли, не признать, что тот знает толк в хмельных напитках, Ваня не мог. Ну и что, что иногда он откровенно увлекался дегустацией. В конце концов, в этом городе не было людей без греха. Совсем.</p><p>Дожевывая свой нехитрый ужин на ходу, Рудбой заглянул в записи, бросил взгляд на часы и, в этот раз не забыв о защитных перчатках, снова пошел к печи. Датчики показывали пограничную температуру, еще чуть-чуть — и детали перегреются и попросту расплавятся, а Ваня на них убил почти двое суток. Ему сейчас очень не помешал бы помощник: заслонка печи не хотела держаться, поддон с деталями казался неподъемным. Но Рудбой справился. Как и всегда. Звать Коляса на помощь он больше не собирался никогда.<br/>
Отхлебнув пива и с неудовольствием отметив, что оно уже не такое холодное и приятное, Ваня снял перчатки. Поправил очки, пристроив к левому глазу увеличительную линзу, и взялся за пинцет. Безнадежной оказалась только одна шестерня из тридцати двух, почему-то зубцы на ней растеклись, а вместо круга получилось что-то вроде сердца. Рудбой покрутил ее под лампой, попытался подправить щипцами форму хоть немного, но та не поддавалась. Почему-то рука не поднялась выкинуть, и он отложил ее в специальную коробку для бесполезной чепухи. Все остальные шестеренки получились сносными. Одни получше, другие придется доработать и пройтись наждаком, но главное, что новый способ закалки сработал. Ваня чокнулся с самой крупной деталью, довольно выхлебал последние глотки пива и сделал пометки в записях. Дважды перепроверил все и только потом двинулся в соседнюю комнату.<br/>
В темноте завешанные тканью фигуры выглядели пугающе, но не для Рудбоя, конечно. Это были его изобретения, его дети. Многие заброшенные, ожидающие своего часа уже недели, месяцы и даже годы, но каждое по-своему любимое. Ваня мог и с завязанными глазами тут ориентироваться, не то что в темноте, но все же дернул за шнурок, отвечающий за освещение. Первой с тихим треском вспыхнула лампа над дверью, следом по цепочке, друг за дружкой загорелись остальные. Помещение залило мягким розовым светом. Рудбоя любили поддразнивать этой его тягой к ярким цветам, но ему было откровенно плевать. Этот проклятый мир и так был слишком серым и безрадостным, чтоб отказывать себе в таких мелочах.<br/>
Время поджимало, три монитора для связи нужно было закончить еще на той неделе, но Ваня очень не дружил с графиками и точными сроками. Мирону это было прекрасно известно, так что он всегда рассчитывал с запасом. Сначала не задалось с основными закаленными экранами — они получались то слишком хрупкими, то такими крепкими, что не пропускали изображение. Потом резонаторы стали гореть даже от простого прикосновения пальцами, не говоря уже о передаче информации. Как только Рудбой победил и то, и другое, оказалось, что он совершенно разучился делать шестеренки, хотя и отливал их всю свою сознательную жизнь. Они отказывались вставать на нужные места, ломались от малейшего давления, мялись, словно бумажные.<br/>
Сейчас у Вани была уверенность, что он закончит. Вот только выбросит из головы все лишнее, сосредоточится на конечном результате и сразу же закончит чертовы мониторы. Только поздоровается с кое-кем.<br/>
Он стоял в самом дальнем углу не потому, что Рудбой его прятал, или стеснялся, или хотел убрать с глаз долой. Вовсе нет. Просто он был бОльшим, чем любое из Ваниных творений. Был с Ваней в самые темные моменты жизни и в самые счастливые, выслушивал исповеди и грязную брань, хранил тайны и давал советы. Безликий Нечто, которого Рудбой вряд ли когда-нибудь решиться закончить.<br/>
Темная простынь, прятавшае Нечто от чужих глаз, послушно скользнула на пол с тихим шорохом. Жуткая улыбка от ярких бегающих огоньков задорно сверкнула белыми клыками. Ваня тяжело вздохнул, нерешительно занес руку над кнопкой на груди создания — у людей в этом месте сердце — и отступил. Он пока не готов выговариваться даже перед тем, кто не разболтает. Даже перед самим собой не готов.<br/>
— Прости, приятель.<br/>
Рука скользнула по прохладному карбоновому корпусу, прошлась по тяжелой челюсти и огладила острые сверкающие зубы. На секунду показалось, что из пустых черных глазниц на Рудбоя осуждающе смотрели, но, конечно, это было полной чушью. Именно так он себя успокаивал, накидывая обратно темную ткань, но зачем-то все равно еще раз мысленно извинился.</p><p>Ваня ушел в другой конец комнаты, щелкнул включателем теслы, подкатил в нужное место каталку, на которой лежали разобранные мониторы. Треск машины привычно раздражал, и руки сами собой потянулись к стоящей неподалеку музыкальной шкатулке. Клавиши мягко поддались, тихо скрипнули развешанные по всему помещению рупоры, и секунду спустя Рудбоя окутала мягкая тягучая музыка. Вот теперь можно и заняться мониторами.</p><p>Здесь было не так жарко, как в основной лаборатории, где неустанно работали печи и шумели меха, но очень скоро Ваня взмок от затылка до поясницы. К концу сборки первого монитора гогглы уже давили на переносицу, руки подрагивали, а спина противно ныла. Но вот последняя шестеренка встала на место, помпа выкачала лишний воздух, пахнуло озоном — и по выпуклому круглому экрану пошла рябь. Рудбой выключил музыку, коротко щелкнув по нужной клавише, и механически, даже не задумываясь над частотой, крутанул колесико настройки и отжал рубильник. Меньше, чем через минуту, в окошке появилось удивленное лицо Эдди.<br/>
— Ты закончил?<br/>
— Да. Первый пока. Но с остальными не будет проблем.<br/>
— Вот видишь! Я говорил, что все получится.<br/>
Ну конечно, он говорил. Всегда верил, что Ваня справится, что Ваня сможет. Даже если сам Ваня бросал начатое, Эдди находил слова поддержки и стимулы, чтобы начать все с нуля. Иногда Рудбой ненавидел это его качество — святую, почти религиозную веру — но именно сейчас она была очень кстати.<br/>
— Говорил. Спасибо, друг.<br/>
— Я сообщу Мирону. Сам не выходи на связь, надо будет все проверить.<br/>
— Конечно.<br/>
Рудбой почти уже отключился, но Эдди вдруг снова заговорил.<br/>
— Вань…<br/>
— Что? — Тон Эдди сразу насторожил. Он редко разговаривал с Рудбоем вот так: осуждающе и виновато одновременно. Следующий вопрос угадать было несложно.<br/>
— Как твой новый сосед?<br/>
— Понятия не имею. Мы не виделись.<br/>
— Ваня.<br/>
— У меня куча работы. — Он бросил показательный взгляд на стену, туда, где висела карта с приколотым булавками графиком поезда. Все даты, интервалы и маршруты он знал наизусть. — До отправки меньше недели, а я мониторы еще даже не доделал.<br/>
— И давно тебя волнуют сроки?<br/>
— Мне пора.<br/>
Ваня оборвал связь, резко дернув рубильник. Монитор возмущенно загудел, и казалось, что вот-вот повалит дым и придется начинать все сначала. Но повезло. Рудбой принял это за знак, что стоит продолжать. Утер пот со лба первой попавшейся тряпкой, потом, подумав, приспособил ее как повязку — убрал ею волосы, чтобы они в глаза не лезли, а пот не затекал под резинку гогглов. Рубашку снял и ею же обтерся, промокнул грудь и подмышки. Сразу стало легче дышать. Расслабляться было не время, раз уж работа спорилась. Так что Рудбой только отпил воды из кувшина, который оставался холодным благодаря крошечному паровому рефрижератору, и прикурил папиросу. С удовольствием затянулся и пустил несколько облачков дыма в потолок.<br/>
Не выпуская из зубов папиросу, Ваня сходил в печную комнату и забрал остатки остывших уже деталей. Даже ту, кривую и безнадежную с собой захватил. Снаружи внезапно что-то грохнуло, а в окне, кажется, мелькнула тень. Но рабочая горячка, когда руки хотят работать, а мозг сам собой подкидывает решения, не дали Рудбою об этом задуматься. Да и нет тут на долгие мили вокруг никого, кто мог бы представлять опасность. Все свои. Почти.</p><p>— Тук-тук.<br/>
Ваня от неожиданности дернулся и плеснул жидким сплавом прямо на стол. Но это оказался всего лишь Юрка. Рудбой с неодобрением на него взглянул через плечо, и, взяв острую спицу, быстро растянул металл по поверхности в бессмысленный узор. Получилась то ли птица, то ли дракон. Ерунда какая-то, но вполне симпатичная. Рудбой дождался, пока узор застынет, и поддел край все той же спицей. Фигурка отделилась и весело сверкнула в розоватом свете. Ваня тихо усмехнулся, нашел испорченную шестеренку и приложил ее к птичке. Если приладить вот так…<br/>
— Тук-тук, говорю.<br/>
— Я слышу.<br/>
— Ванечка, а ты чего нас совсем забросил? — Юра подошел вплотную, громко чмокнул Рудбоя в потный затылок, и заглянул через плечо на почти законченный монитор. — Анна Серговна тебе поесть передала. И сказала, что если не явишься завтра на ужин, она притащит тебя силой. За яй… За волосы, я хотел сказать.<br/>
Рудбой раздраженно выдохнул, дернул плечами. От Юрки отговориться еще можно было. Отговориться от его супруги — нет. Часы гулко отбили два удара, и Ваня пораженно уставился на свои наручные. Один из циферблатов действительно показывал, что время давно перевалило за полночь.<br/>
— Я зайду днем.<br/>
— Эй. Удели мне время, гаденыш.<br/>
От Юрки терпко пахло алкоголем и дымом. А еще — потом, солью и мускусом. У Рудбоя даже вопросов не было почему. Снова с Пашей. И, судя по его приподнятому настроению, там наступило время редкого в последнее время взаимопонимания. Вот и чудно. Иметь дело со злым Музыченко было невозможно. А моральная сторона… Что ж. Это давно уже не волновало Ваню. Если Анну Серговну все устраивало, то уж точно не ему вмешиваться.<br/>
— Я правда занят, Юр. Обещаю, что зайду завтра.<br/>
— Пошли-ка покурим. На улицу. Потом я увижу своими глазами, что ты поел, и оставлю тебя творить дальше. Иначе меня домой не пустят и мне придется остаться здесь.<br/>
Перспектива Ваню почти напугала. Если злой и недовольный Юрка был невыносим, то в хорошем настроении он становился еще хуже. Рудбой искренне Юру любил, ценил его дружбу и кипучую энергию. Но сейчас хотелось творить и тишины. Хотелось отрешиться, просто забыть обо всем, что находится за пределами этой комнаты. Если для этого нужно было перекурить и поесть, Ваня потерпит.</p><p>Оказалось, что зима почти наступила. Снег еще не лег, но воздух был уже совсем стылым, капельку колючим и злым. Разгоряченный, взмыленный Рудбой остудился за секунды, тут же замерз и заклацал зубами, даром, что тулуп накинул. Но убегать обратно в натопленную лабораторию пока не хотелось.<br/>
Крыльцо выходило прямо на реку, ступеньки от воды отделяла какая-то пара метров. Когда только строили дом под лабораторию, специально проектировали все так, чтобы вода всегда была под рукой. Первую весну Рудбой, конечно, опасался паводка, но ничего, отделались дополнительными сваями и дренажными канавками. Ваня с удовольствием устроился на ступенях, Юрка сел рядом, вплотную. Даже положил голову на плечо, но курить так неудобно было, убрал почти сразу.<br/>
Чуть ниже по реке уютно гремело колесо, неустанно перегонявшее воду для пивоварни. В окошке на втором этаже горел свет, значит, не только Рудбой сегодня полуночничает. Чуть дальше, вниз по сплаву, пыхтел паром крошечный кораблик. На нем рабочие из шахты прибывали в городок немного развлечься, выпустить пар и, если повезет, найти ласку и тепло. Везло, впрочем, редко. Сейчас, видимо, готовились обратно отплывать — смены в шахтах начинались засветло.<br/>
— Как он тебе? — Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно даже для самого Вани. Юрка и вовсе громко засмеялся, отчего откуда-то с берега испуганно взвилась птица.<br/>
— Светло? Тезка твой?<br/>
— Угу.<br/>
— Себе на уме. Знаешь, бывают такие приличные мальчики, глаза в пол, кроткие, как ягнята, а у самих черти пляшут во всех местах.<br/>
— Знаю.<br/>
— Вот, он из таких. К нему стоит присмотреться. Но Пашка в восторге.<br/>
Рудбой даже дымом поперхнулся. Он удивленно посмотрел на Юру, но тот выглядел еще довольней прежнего. Хотя ревнивым был до жути.<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
— Нашел родственную душу. Разлученные в детстве близнецы.<br/>
— И чему ты радуешься?<br/>
Музыченко долго не отвечал. Он почти улегся на крыльцо, сильно запрокинул голову, рассматривая низкое ночное небо, усыпанное крупными яркими звездами.<br/>
— Он оттаял впервые с отъезда Ани. Сначала чуть не сцепился с этим Светло из-за какой-то ерунды. Потом пришли к общему мнению. А на следующий день уже спелись и рассуждали хором о недостатках академической игры на фортепиано и стихотворных строфах.<br/>
Рудбой как-то слишком остро реагировал. Он это понимал. Но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Любые перемены его раздражали, любые люди, вторгающиеся в его мир и его семью, казались бельмом на глазу. На языке вертелся бестактный вопрос: «Не самое ли время приревновать?» И кому-то другому, не Юрке, Ваня бы его уже задал. Только разрушать уютную речную тишину и хорошее настроение друга не хотелось.<br/>
— Звучит отвратительно.<br/>
— Так и есть. — Юрка снова громко заржал. Потом затих на некоторое время и продолжил уже совершенно серьезно. — Я взбесился сначала. Думал, Светло этому рожу начищу, чтоб не лез.<br/>
— Да? Почему не начистил?<br/>
— Пашка сказал, что кроме меня у него ничего не осталось. И он имеет право вести дружеские беседы с кем-то, кто не я.<br/>
Со стороны кораблика раздался шум голосов, захлопали по воде лопасти. Причал находился слишком далеко, чтобы звуки мешали разговору, но Ваня все равно дождался, пока суденышко отчалит. И только потом положил руку Юрке на плечо, ободряюще сжал.<br/>
— Он прав.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Рудбой уже совершенно продрог, пальцы, держащие папиросу, сильно дрожали, в носу засвербило. Свет в окне пивоварни погас.<br/>
— Кто там собирался меня кормить?<br/>
— Точно. Пошли.</p><p>Когда глаза устали так, что слезились почти безостановочно, а болью простреливало не только спину, но и плечи с копчиком, Ваня закончил. Он нутром чувствовал, что все получилось идеально, даже лучше, чем было задумано. Один из аппаратов хуже передавал картинку, но скорость у него получилась выше из-за особой сборки. Оставалось еще проверить на безопасность и шифровку, но это могло подождать.<br/>
С громким стоном Ваня потянулся, попытался размять затекшие мышцы. Вышло не очень. Завтра будет не разогнуться, но это такая ерунда в сравнении с эйфорией, пробивающейся через усталость. Получилось. Удалось. Вот этими самыми руками сделал что-то новое и важное. Своими мозгами придумал с нуля что невиданное и действительно полезное и довел до конца. Не сдал назад.<br/>
Это сильней всего тянуло на дно последнее время: у Рудбоя так часто опускались руки почти у самого финиша, так часто он откладывал на потом, которое никогда не наступало, свои творения. В какой-то момент просто терял силы и не находил в себе искры, убирал в долгий ящик недоделки, а сам принимался за очередные чертежи. За чертежи, большинству из которых не суждено стать чем-то большим. Забивал пустоту в груди и свободное время скучными бытовыми игрушками, без которых вполне можно обойтись, просто чтобы не маяться от безделья.<br/>
Ваня стянул с волос повязку, протер ею сначала влажный лоб, потом — запотевшее от жары зеркало. Посмотрел на себя почти с удовольствием. Уставший, со следами от очков на лбу и под глазами, перепачканный сажей, но наконец-то без потухшего взгляда. Как мало для счастья надо, а. Он даже подумал, что можно и домой пойти спать, но вспомнил, что его дом теперь не только его. Против воли поморщился, но тут поймал для себя неожиданную мысль. Может, к лучшему все? Даже если нет, Ваня с этим обязательно разберется. Чуть позже. А сейчас он ополоснется немного, выпьет последнюю припрятанную в подполе бутылочку пива и завалится спать. Тут, на кушетке. А завтра покажется на глаза Анне Серговне, пока она и правда не отправилась на его поиски лично.<br/>
 </p><p>3. <br/></p><p>  Уже который день первые минуты после пробуждения у Вани уходили на попытки понять, где он находится. Но сегодня он хотя бы не запаниковал, просто растерялся.<br/>
С кровати встал, прихватив с собой одеяло, — в доме и так было прохладно, а за ночь он окончательно выстывал. Светло с легкой ноткой раздражения вспомнил о своем соседе, который мог бы проявить хоть каплю гостеприимства и появиться на глаза, не говоря о том, чтобы протопить нормально дом и создать простейшие удобства. С другой стороны, Ваня понятия не имел, что это за человек. Возможно, и к лучшему, что их знакомство откладывалось.<br/>
Окна Ваниной комнаты выходили на узкую улицу, с кровати он мог видеть и угол дома Шляпников, и пекарню, и витрину лавки мясника. За проведенные тут дни Светло уже изучил этот вид до малейшей трещинки. Ваня поражался сам себе, задаваясь вопросом, как он так быстро привык к переменам. Ему нравился тихий сонный городок, ему нравились почти все люди, которых он встречал, даже вялое размеренное течение часов его устраивало.<br/>
Не сдерживая зевок, Ваня запахнул одеяло поплотнее и еще раз окинул взглядом улицу. Там почти ничего не происходило, только пекарня подавала какие-то признаки жизни. Никакие срочные дела Светло все равно не ждали, так что он подумал уже вернуться в постель. Дома, когда позволяли обстоятельства, раньше полудня он не вставал. А сейчас у него и причин-то особых не было, чтобы просыпаться в такую рань. Так что да, стоило еще вздремнуть, чтобы потом не зевать весь день.</p><p>Ваня уже почти вернулся в кровать, но тут на безлюдной сонной улице появился человек. Он шел откуда-то со стороны реки очень уверенной, но слегка расхлябанной походкой. Обычно так ходят люди, которые знают себе цену и плюют на мнение окружающих. Ваню они совершенно справедливо раздражали, но вызывали и долю уважения. Сам он так не умел.<br/>
Мужчина и одет был чрезмерно ярко и вызывающе для серого осеннего утра: в темно-розовый длинный сюртук и синие брюки, под цвет которых была подобрана шляпа с неширокими полями. Все это смотрелось слишком инородно на фоне приглушенных красок улицы. И тоже раздражало. Кто-то вполне мог решить, что это просто местный сумасшедший, но Ваня их достаточно видывал на своем веку для такого заблуждения.<br/>
Стало интересно. Незнакомец явно направлялся к Шляпникам, и путь его лежал как раз мимо Ваниных окон. Светло подумал даже спрятаться за шторой, чтобы не подглядывать так явно, но тут мужчина остановился. Он замер в каком-то десятке шагов от крыльца и неспеша закурил. Стоял он так, что Ване было видно только его профиль: носатый, рельефный. Больше ничего рассмотреть не удалось. Во-первых, не позволяло зрение, во-вторых, все внимание от деталей отвлекали крупные очки с розовыми линзами. Они закрывали чуть ли не пол-лица мужчины и совпадали по цвету с его сюртуком.<br/>
Ваня даже выругался себе под нос. Все эти яркие детали вносили дисгармонию в его новую жизнь, полную приглушенных красок и лишенную бешеного столичного темпа. Ему не нужны были тут люди, мнящие себя попугаями и для этого наряжающиеся в пестрые одежды.<br/>
Словно в ответ на Ванины мысли, незнакомец слегка повернул голову и уставился прямо на Светло. Ваня от неожиданности отпрянул от окна и чуть не упал, запнувшись об одеяло. Оправившись от секундного испуга, он сразу вернулся на прежнее место, но улица оказалась уже пуста. Все то же сонное утреннее безмолвие.<br/>
Да уж, теперь такой была Ванина жизнь: разглядывание людей в окно стало чуть ли не единственным развлечением.</p><p>Конечно, в постель Ваня уже не вернулся. Его почему-то взбудоражило случившееся. Казалось бы, ну человек и человек, что такого. Но сидело внутри какое-то тревожное чувство, которое мешало сосредоточиться на простой ежедневной рутине.<br/>
После быстрого утреннего туалета он спустился на кухню, постоял пару мину в раздумьях и решил, что на завтрак напросится к Шляпникам. Сегодня у него совсем не было настроения играть с домом в его глупые игры, не хотелось ничего доказывать. Жилище упорно с Ваней воевало, механизмы, встроенные на каждом углу, кроме, разве что, его спальни и уборной, отказывались слушаться. Получить чашку кофе, не съев тарелку отвратительно скучной овсяной каши, было нельзя. Добраться до доверху уставленного бутылками винного шкафа раньше пяти вечера — нельзя. Выйти из дома, не убрав за собой посуду, тоже.<br/>
Дом старательно строил из себя няньку, и если первые два дня Светло порывался сжечь тут все к чертям после очередного каприза, то теперь он почти смирился. Его это даже слегка веселило. Потому что ему было прекрасно известно, что рано или поздно дом смирится: не существовало в этом мире никого, кто смог бы долго противиться Ваниному обаянию. Так что стоило всего лишь запастись терпением.<br/>
Но теперь настроения не было. Так что, наскоро приведя себя в порядок, Ваня отправился к соседям, почему-то громко хлопнув дверью напоследок, словно в засевшем между ребер беспокойстве было виновато именно упрямое жилище. В спину донесся ехидный смешок привратника.</p><p>Уже на самом крыльце Шляпников Светло задумался о шансах встретить сейчас того незнакомца с улицы. Ваня был не готов в такую рань заводить новые знакомства, но любопытство хотелось утолить. Не раньше, чем утолить голод, конечно.<br/>
Дом его встретил привычным хаосом и легкой суетой, несмотря на раннее утро. С кухни доносился громкий хохот Юры, и Ваня слегка поморщился. Не задалось утро, не задалось.<br/>
С Музыченко у Светло установилось что-то наподобие военного нейтралитета. Юра к нему относился настороженно, хоть и без прямой угрозы, так, присматривался, словно ждал подвоха. Ваня же от таких людей, чрезмерно энергичных и крайне несдержанных, старался находиться на расстоянии. Но и отрицать Юрино обаяние и некоторую привлекательность Светло не мог.<br/>
Завтракали неполным составом на кухне, не в столовой, и Ванино появление не вызвало ни у кого особого удивления. Анна Серговна просто без лишних слов поставила лишние приборы. Светло в общих разговорах не участвовал, да его особенно и не трогали. Наверное, нелюбовь к ранним подъемам читалась без лишних трудностей.<br/>
Когда Ваня закончил завтракать, на кухне оставался только Юра. Он отстукивал пальцами по столешнице какой-то веселый ритм и хитро посматривал. Светло честно пытался его игнорировать, но все же в какой-то момент не выдержал:<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Что? — Музыченко в ответ на вполне справедливый Ванин вопрос издевательски и широко улыбнулся.<br/>
— Ничего. — Ваня решил в полемику не вступать, только двинул бровям, выражая неудовольствие утренними клоунадами.<br/>
Но Юру это, очевидно, не устраивало.<br/>
— Как устроился?<br/>
— Отлично, спасибо.<br/>
— Нашел уже себе занятие по вкусу?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— У нас как раз есть местечко в цеху. Можешь пришивать перья.<br/>
Светло устало растер виски. Что за дурное утро, а? Он сам умел и, что уж тут кривить душой, любил раздражать людей, тыкать в их больные места и наблюдать за реакцией. Но утро хотелось провести в тишине и спокойствии, а не под глупые подначки Музыченко.<br/>
— Тебе что-то от меня нужно?<br/>
— Нет. С чего ты взял?<br/>
Если бы Ваня не застрял в этом городе неизвестно на сколько, он бы прямо сейчас кинулся в драку. Выпустил пар, скинул бы напряжение последних недель. Но он не знал, чем здесь могут грозить подобные поступки, да и Юра был явно покрепче него. Так что Светло просто встал из-за стола и двинулся к выходу.<br/>
— Ты же умеешь читать, да? — Слова Музыченко застали Ваню на самом пороге.<br/>
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя научил?<br/>
Юра в ответ громко заржал, даже по столу стукнул пару раз. Шут он и есть шут, что от него ждать.<br/>
— Вот ты зараза! Я говорил, что ты мне нравишься, а?<br/>
Терпение у Вани закончилось. Он прошел обратно в кухню и, остановившись от Юры в каких-то сантиметрах, скрестил руки на груди. И ответил так вежливо и ласково, как только умел:<br/>
— А ты мне — нет. — И улыбнулся на всякий случай.<br/>
— Это ничего, это поправимо. — Музыченко хохотнул, но вдруг сбросил с себя всю мишуру чрезмерной радости и почти превратился в нормального человека. — У меня к тебе предложение одно есть.<br/>
Светло раздраженно вздохнул, но все же решил выслушать.<br/>
Как ни странно, вопрос про чтение был неспроста. Оказалось, что в городе есть небольшой архив, которым никто не хотел заниматься, но который давно требовал внимания. Механизмов там не было, никаких устройств, которые бы помогли привести все в порядок — тоже. Желающих копаться в старых бумагах — тем более. Хранились там в основном чертежи, не ставшие изобретениями, документация и прочее.<br/>
— Ты же вроде неплохо знаком с этой ерундой, да?<br/>
— С механизмами? Не сказал бы, но мой друг… — Ваня оборвал себя на полуслове. Все еще не привык, что прошлое не стоило лишний раз поминать. — Не особенно. Но при необходимости разберусь.<br/>
Это было лучше, чем ничего. Светло любил книги и различные старые записи, которые всегда рассказывали больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. А механизмы, наполнявшие весь этот городок, вызывали трепет и приятное удивление, так что Ване было любопытно взглянуть на то, что так и не появилось на свет. Поэтому он согласился. Юра выдал ему старый тяжелый ключ и объяснил, как добраться, отвесив напоследок еще пару глупых шуток. Покидая дом Шляпников, Светло решил, что день еще не безнадежно испорчен.</p><p>Ваня потерял счет времени. Он так увлекся чертежами и заметками, что забыл обо всем на свете. Была у него такая черта — нырять в увлечение с головой, не думая о еде или сне, полностью погружаться в новый интерес.<br/>
Понимал он далеко не все, но, проведя в архиве пару часов, стал разбирать некоторые сокращения. Благодаря им Светло вычислял, когда был придуман тот или иной механизм. А по тому, в каком состоянии оказывалась бумага, он узнавал и об отношении самого изобретателя к своим замыслам. Одни листы были смяты, другие — порваны, а затем склеены заботливой рукой. Ваня только качал головой, разглаживая грубые заломы на тонкой бумаге.<br/>
— Что ж ты такой нервный? Ну красивая же штучка…<br/>
С пожелтевшего от времени, неровно оторванного листа на Ваню своими выпуклыми окулярами смотрел жук с прозрачными крыльями. Чертеж не был цветным, но Ваня очень живо представлял, как у насекомого яркой зеленью поблескивают на солнце бока. Жук не двигался, конечно, но выглядел удивительно живым. Слева от него неаккуратным столбцом роились буквы и обрывки слов, и Светло уже узнавал некоторые из них. Он проставил в своей тетради дату, лаконично озаглавил страницу «Жук» и переписал все буквы, стараясь ни одну не упустить и не перепутать. Делать какие-то выводы было слишком рано, но Ваня сразу решил, что эта вещица наверняка связана с передачей сведений. Или ее добычей. Часть букв совпадала с буквами на других чертежах, тоже с небольшими птицами, насекомыми или чем-то схожим. Маленькие безделушки, слишком легкомысленные, чтобы воспринимать их всерьез. Слишком изысканные и в то же время кричащие, чтобы ими не хотелось хвастаться в высших кругах. Умно.<br/>
Чем больше времени Ваня копался в старых чертежах, тем больше он очаровывался их автором. Он испытывал некоторое сочувствие к нему, потому что видел неуверенность и некоторую уязвимость, что толкали к уничтожению даже самых удивительных идей. Он испытывал и раздражение, потому что талант дается далеко не всем, и тратить его на бытовые приборчики вроде мойщика окон было самым настоящим кощунством.<br/>
Светло не сомневался и секунды, что большая часть механизмов, которые населяли этот городок, вышли из-под рук этого же человека. Когда на одной из страниц он увидел переплетенные буквы VS, убедился в своей правоте. Ваня немного опешил, прочитав свои инициалы, но чуть ниже нашлась расшифровка. Versus. Против. В семинарии латынь не очень жаловали, давали однобоко, но Светло ради интереса почитывал не только святые писания, так что слово это, конечно же, знал. Улыбнулся забавному совпадению. Он провел пальцами по вензелю, очерчивая и запоминая. На механизмах в Ванином новом доме и у Шляпников буквы были не такие читаемые. Наверное, вот этот вариант, что нашелся на бумаге, показался изобретателю слишком понятным, а потому скучным, вот он и закрутил его, что не разобрать. Хотя пытаться разгадать, что творится в голове, способной на подобные придумки, было бесполезно. Это Ваня уяснил за время дружбы со Славой.</p><p>Громко забили часы, и Светло, вздрогнув от неожиданности, стал отсчитывать удары. Девять. Ничего себе. Он осмотрелся по сторонам и с удивлением понял, сколько папок успел распотрошить за день. Ох. Теперь еще столько же времени уйдет, чтобы убрать все это на место.<br/>
Впрочем, аккуратная стопка исписанных тетрадей, куда Ваня вносил свои пометки, стоила того. Почему-то казалось очень важным навести тут порядок, собрать все эти разрозненные чертежи и неожившие механизмы в одну общую систему. И ткнуть в получившийся результат горе-изобретателя носом.<br/>
Давно Светло не испытывал такого азарта, давно. Последний раз он так увлекался пару лет назад, когда в одной из приятельских бесед слышал о некоем месте, куда специально вывозят лучшие умы и руки Империи. Не город, не деревня, а неизвестная точка на карте, которую прячут от Государя и его приспешников. Якобы за всем этим стоял сиятельный граф Федоров, который вел за спиной правителя свою игру. Слава, присутствовавший при этом разговоре, тут же историю обсмеял, мол, было бы такое место, он бы там уже жил, а вот Ваня почему-то задумался.<br/>
Он убил на свое маленькое расследование почти все сбережения и полгода жизни, но не нашел ни единого доказательства или хотя бы косвенного подтверждения. Обрывки сомнений, паутина недосказанностей, бесконечная вереница намеков и ничего хоть сколько-то достоверного. Столько Светло неправдоподобных историй выслушал, столько сплетен и столько дряни о высшем свете Столицы собрал, что до сих пор вспоминать не хотелось. Только до сути так и не добрался. Если и существовал подобный Ноев ковчег, куда Федоров прятал своих талантливых сторонников, хранился в тайне не только от рядовых обывателей, но и от разведки Дворца. А Ваня хоть и умел добывать информацию, особенно, когда его что-то по-настоящему цепляло, но тягаться с такими соперниками ему оказалось не под силу. Спустя долгие месяцы своей одержимости Ваня смирился. Убедил себя, что пустивший этот слух приятель попросту упился до синих чертей и сам не ведал, что нес. Встретиться с ним Светло больше не удалось — тот как сквозь землю провалился.<br/>
Ваня давно не вспоминал об этой одержимости, а сейчас почему-то она почему-то всплыла. Что-то не давало отмахнуться от позабытых мыслей. Но заинтересованность таинственным изобретателем и его творениями мешали думать о чем-то ином. Светло с сожалением отметил, что света в архиве стало слишком мало, чтобы было удобно работать дальше. Решив, что завтра он все равно с самого утра придется сюда снова, Ваня прихватил с собой пару исписанных тетрадей, погасил лампы и запер дверь на ключ. Заглянет в записи перед сном еще раз, возможно, найдет новые закономерности и поймет сокращения.<br/>
Отправиться сразу домой не вышло. Светло вспомнил, что у Шляпников остался его теплый шарф, когда он в спешке бежал от надоевшего Музыченко, да и есть вдруг захотелось зверски. А дом может опять заартачиться и решить, что наедаться на ночь вредно, или еще какую-нибудь пакость придумать. Анна Серговна — чудесная женщина, точно не оставит Ваню голодать.<br/>
Против обыкновения жилище Шляпников встретило тишиной. Верхний свет нигде не горел, даже на кухне оказался приятный полумрак. Светло недоуменно осмотрелся, пытаясь сообразить, куда все подевались. Наверняка же ему говорили, но он пропустил мимо ушей, витая в своих мыслях. Чем унять голод Ваня, конечно, нашел, хотя и поел без особого удовольствия. Он-то надеялся, что сможет расспросить у кого-нибудь про архив и чертежи, но расспрашивать оказалось некого. Ну, значит, в другой раз.<br/>
Уже на самом пороге, у дверей, Ванин слух вдруг уловил звуки. Музыка. Она звучала приглушенно, но где-то недалеко. Скрипка? Похоже. И Светло зачем-то отправился на поиски.<br/>
Это действительно оказалась скрипка. Надрывная откровенная мелодия, не академическое, но очень страстное исполнение. Ваня больше разбирался в фортепиано, конечно, но услышать мастерство в игре на других инструментах вполне мог. Музыка звучала где-то совсем рядом с библиотекой, и Светло, как ни пытался, так и не вспомнил, что это за помещение, наверное, не доводилось там бывать.<br/>
Дверь оказалась не закрыта, в коридор падала узкая полоса неяркого света. По-хорошему стоило или громко постучать, сообщая о своем присутствии, или же и вовсе уйти домой. Но Ваня, прежде чем успел себя остановить, уже заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.<br/>
Светло не сразу понял, что происходит в комнате. Она была достаточно просторная, но какая-то пустая, только пара стульев и небольшое возвышение, чем-то напоминающее сцену. На этой сцене и играл Юра. Он стоял, чуть покачиваясь и полностью погрузившись в музыку, и у Вани даже дыхание перехватило от того, какая это была чувственная и откровенная игра. Сначала показалось, что кроме Музыченко в комнате никого нет, но все же зритель был. Один.<br/>
Паша сидел на стуле как раз на границе света и тени, и не отрываясь смотрел свой персональный концерт. Он слушал. Он чувствовал. Растворялся в надрывной истеричной мелодии вместе с Юрой.<br/>
Ваня знал, прекрасно знал, что не имеет права все это видеть, не для его глаз, но оторваться не мог. И что будет дальше, знал тоже. Юра сделал несколько шагов, неуверенных, будто слепых, и остановился совсем рядом с Пашей, буквально касаясь его коленей своими. Тот и не попытался отстраниться, наоборот. Потянулся всем телом навстречу, так и не вставая со своего места.<br/>
Музыка не стихла, когда Паша провел по Юриному животу и когда с силой дернул его рубашку. Музыка не стихла, когда пуговицы полетели в стороны, обнажая смуглую кожу в темных рисунках. Музыка стихла на доли секунды, когда Паша провел руками по чужой груди и вниз, гораздо ниже пояса брюк, но тут же взвилась вновь. Еще более надрывная и откровенная.<br/>
У Светло полыхало лицо, а сердце колотилось бешеным галопом. Он правда хотел уйти, но не мог, словно его прокляли: мол, вот твое наказание — смотреть на чужие чувства.<br/>
Паша касался поцелуями живота, Юра в ответ ожесточенно водил смычком по струнам и тяжело дышал. Это была любовь на троих — два человека и музыка, и она казалась слишком чувственной, чтобы глядя на нее оставаться равнодушным. Тяжелое, неизбежное возбуждение мешало Ване дышать и не давало уйти, хотя и оставаться было уже невмочь.<br/>
Когда Пашины руки скользнули к застежке Юриных брюк, Светло зажмурился. Все, на что он сейчас оказался способен. Ни сделать шаг назад, ни все же постучаться или как-то объявить о своем присутствии — ничего больше.<br/>
Но в следующую секунду все изменилось. Ваню швырнуло в сторону, он потерял равновесие и непременно очутился бы на полу, если бы не чья-то жесткая сильная хватка на шее. Не глядя, Светло пнул ногой, но не попал. Дернулся, но вырваться удалось не сразу. Если бы он знал дом чуть лучше, то смог бы сбежать быстрее, но это все еще было чужое место с множеством незнакомых закоулков и углов. В какой-то момент Ваня перестал вырываться и пинаться и, как только почувствовал, что хватка нападающего чуть-чуть ослабла, со всех своих сил рванул прочь. Он надеялся, что добежит до выхода из дома или хотя бы до кухни, которую хоть немного уже удалось изучить, но оказался совсем в другой стороне. И его, конечно же, нагнали.<br/>
Светло как-то горько отметил, что глупо будет, если его сейчас просто возьмут и прибьют. Он пережил арест и вроде бы уже смирился со ссыльной жизнью, и даже дело по душе только сегодня успел найти, а тут…<br/>
Коротко щелкнул выключатель, и небольшой коридор залило мягким светом. Ваня заморгал, прижался спиной к стене, мысленно обещая себе, что просто так не сдастся. Он умел за себя постоять.<br/>
Но все мысли буквально за секунду вылетели из головы, как только он присмотрелся к своему обидчику. Узнал его сразу же. Иван Евстигнеев, наследник знатного рода, красавец и любимец друзей и педагогов учился на два курса старше в той же семинарии, что и Светло. Он не собирался связывать свою жизнь с богом, в отличие от самого Вани, а только учил науки и отсрочивал военную службу. Не доучился совсем чуть-чуть — когда семинарию закрыли, ему оставался какой-то месяц. Уже потом, когда Светло, благодаря дружбе со Славой, стал вхож на званые вечера и во дворец, он изредка встречал там Евстигнеева. Все такого же самовлюбленного, недосягаемого. И красивого. Но в какой-то момент просто исчез, как не было.<br/>
Это был последний человек, которого Ваня ожидал тут увидеть. Он когда-то был влюблен в него со всей возможной пылкостью первой юной любви. Любовался им издалека, понимая, как безнадежно чувство, и даже в самых смелых мечтах не надеясь на взаимность.<br/>
Встреча оказалась самым большим потрясением, испытанным Светло за последние месяцы. Он просто смотрел перед собой широко открытыми глазами и не мог произнести и слова. Мысли вспугнутыми птицами порхали, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чем, даже на дыхании, и в какой-то момент Ваня испугался, что сейчас он просто позорно лишится чувств.<br/>
Именно это понимание немного отрезвило. Навалилось сразу все: и что сам Светло мятый и пыльный после целого дня в старых бумагах, и что он видел Юру с Пашей за очень интимным занятием. И что Евстигнеев застал его, Ваню, за подглядыванием.<br/>
— Я случайно. — За самое последнее хотелось оправдаться сильнее всего. Хотя он и понимал, что ситуация прозрачная. — Я никому ничего не скажу.<br/>
Евстигнеев отреагировал неожиданно. Он не стал как-то угрожать, давить, запугивать. Просто продолжил молча тяжело смотреть. И Ваню слегка — самую малость — отпустило напряжение. Слегка, но достаточно, чтобы нашлись силы рассмотреть стоящего напротив человека повнимательнее.<br/>
Казалось, что всю свою аристократическую породу Евстигнеев пытался замазать яркими красками. Именно его Ваня видел из окна, никаких сомнений. Много цветов и ярких деталей, кричащая одежда, которую в высшем свете совершенно точно назвали бы безвкусицей, но отдельные смельчаки захотели бы себе такую же. Уверенный, но чуть уставший взгляд. Аккуратная бородка, добавляющая возраст. Полные губы, сжатые сейчас в неприятной усмешке.<br/>
— Даже если скажешь, думаешь, это кого-то удивит?<br/>
Евстигнеев окинул Ваню еще одним взглядом, а потом развернулся и пошел к выходу. И Светло так важно стало объяснить, что он и не думал рассказывать. И смотреть не думал. Он ведь совершенно случайно оказался тут!<br/>
— Иван… Игоревич? Да ведь? — Ваня очень надеялся, что память его не подвела. — Иван Игоревич, позвольте мне объясниться.<br/>
В глубине души Светло не верил, что его выслушают. Но Евстигнеев остановился. Обернулся медленно-медленно, словно через силу.<br/>
— Ты разве не понял еще? Никаких Иванов Игоревичей тут нет. Как и титулов, званий, фамилий. Привыкай, ты, похоже, тут надолго.<br/>
— Прошу прощения. Иван… — Ваня окончательно растерялся. — Я не знаю, как к вам обращаться.<br/>
— Желательно никак. У меня с тобой никаких дел, ясно? Еще раз увижу, что вынюхиваешь что-то, разговор будет другим.<br/>
И он, резко развернувшись, ушел. Светло стоял еще некоторое время, не в состоянии сдвинуться с места, и задавался вопросом, не привиделось ли ему все случившееся. Скрипка, кажется, уже не играла, но Ваня и вслушиваться не стал. Он и так увидел, и услышал куда больше, чем следовало, и заплатил за это неожиданно много.<br/>
Свой шарф он так и не забрал, решил, что несколько метров в состоянии пройти и без него. Тем более щеки все еще горели, а все тело полыхало как при высокой температуре. Только вот от чего именно — от бесстыдной сцены, свидетелем которой Ваня стал, или же от последовавшей потом нежданной встречи — он сказать не мог. </p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>
Закончив разговор с Мироном, Ваня попытался через экран вызвать Эдди, но ответа не получил. Можно было доехать до станции, чтобы поговорить лично, но Рудбой решил, что тот наверняка уже в курсе последних новостей, а обсудить их можно и позже. Пара часов уже ничего не решала.<br/>
Столицу лихорадило от арестов и обысков, Государь терял доверие приближенных, не говоря о давно уже разочарованном народе. Ване не было дела до подковерной возни, его совершенно устраивала размеренная жизнь, в которой никто не диктовал ему правила и законы. Но он не мог не волноваться за Мирона. Тот был самой очевидной кандидатурой на престол, хоть и всячески это отрицал. Рудбой как никогда ясно понимал, что время утекает. В любой момент за Мироном могли прийти, и хорошо, если дело окончится арестом. Только таких людей надежней было убирать совсем, а не отсылать подальше от Столицы. Простая истина.<br/>
Ваня совершенно равнодушно признавал, что не хочет перемен. Ему давным-давно стали чужды дворцовые дела и политика, его жизнь шла по совсем иному пути. Он вовсе не мечтал видеть Мирона на престоле, потому что это слишком тяжелая ноша, а власть рано или поздно развращает любого, даже самого честного и справедливого. И думать о том, что однажды их сонный мирный городок придется превращать в надежную крепость, не хотелось совсем. Хватило бы одного слова, чтобы стать по правую руку от Мирона в его будущем правлении, но Рудбой никогда этого слова не произнесет. Да, давал советы и не отказывал просьбам, но только потому, что не мог оставить друга, а не из каких-то своих личных интересов. Ване иногда казалось, что и Эдди, и Мирон принимают его решение за некоторое кокетство, а не за осознанный выбор.<br/>
Список первоочередных дел висел рядом с картой, и Рудбой с тяжелым вздохом отложил в сторону безделицу, которую все никак не мог закончить. Из бракованной шестерни и крыльев не получалось сделать что-то понятное, но Ване почти удалось заставить ее летать. Или птичка, или ангел с изломанными крыльями. Не до нее сейчас было, следовало заняться более важной работой. К сожалению.<br/>
Рутина плохо помогала не думать. Рудбой проговаривал про себя порядок соединения элементов, почти не сверялся с расчетами и пытался отрешиться. Злость, грусть, страх. Давно у Вани не было такой сумятицы в душе и мыслях. Он переживал за свои семьи — и за родителей, оставшихся в Столице, и за нынешнюю семью по духу, ставшую таковой по воле судьбы. Он волновался за Мирона и многое бы отдал, чтобы его оградить от всего плохого. Но сильней всего… Сильней всего Рудбоя переполняло раздражение на самого себя. Прекрасно понимая, в чем кроется причина постоянного дурного настроения, Ваня ничего не делал, чтобы это исправить.<br/>
Приезд Светло оказался вызовом, на который был Рудбой не в состоянии достойно ответить. Казалось бы, просто очередной человек из прошлого, очередной изгнанник, которому нужен надежный приют. Но не так однозначно все было, совсем.<br/>
Обычно Рудбой не читал досье, которые собирали для Эдди, пока решалась судьба ссыльных — заслуживают ли они доверия, чтобы обосноваться здесь. Агентурная сеть не давала сбоев, как и Ванины устройства, передающие данные на большие расстояния. Ему оставалось только пропустить все через шифровальщика, а Эдди уже получал аккуратные лаконичные досье. Рудбой не интересовался прошлым людей, не особенно его волновало и их будущее, но в тот день все пошло наперекосяк.<br/>
Ваня накануне засиделся с Юркой допоздна, дегустировали новые сорта продукции пивоварни Джигли и чуть-чуть увлеклись, а наутро не он смог вовремя продрать глаза. Сводки и донесения летели непрерывным потоком, смешиваясь в одну кучу, а ни о каком порядке и речи не шло. Так что Рудбою пришлось просматривать данные, чтобы привести их в нормальный вид.<br/>
Сначала он зацепился взглядом за упоминание семинарии, потом посмотрел года и фамилию. Снимок был не очень хороший, а человек на нем прилично повзрослевший, но все же Ваня его узнал. И как-то незаметно для себя самого Рудбой прочитал досье от начала до конца, не только основные выдержки, которые уйдут Эдди, а все, что на Светло насобирали.<br/>
Ваня мало кого помнил из семинарии, тем более парней с младших курсов. Но Светло помнил. Он часто влипал в какие-то проблемы, спорил с педагогами, при этом казался совершенно искренним в своей вере. А еще он засматривался на Рудбоя, беззастенчиво и так явно, что не замечать этого было нельзя. Вот Ваня и замечал. Но тогда это был один из толпы, кто мечтал о его внимании, только очередная галочка в списке поклонников, до которых он никогда не снизойдет. Хотя не был Светло его поклонником — просто поедал глазами издалека, даже не пытаясь как-то сблизиться. Ваня же, вспоминая свои семнадцать, прекрасно понимал, что в лучшем случае он бы такого ухажера обсмеял, сделай тот хоть одну попытку разговора.<br/>
Да. Рудбой был классическим отпрыском из хорошей семьи с бесконечной уверенностью в своей неотразимости и верой, что весь мир будет лежать под его ногами. Интересно, знай Ваня, куда его приведет жизнь, вел бы он себя иначе? Подошел бы он сам к Светло и попросил бы его сохранить хоть каплю чистоты и наивности, несмотря ни на что? Вряд ли. Можно лишиться титула и денег, можно потерять статус и возможности, но нельзя переписать себя с нуля и превратить в другого человека.</p><p>Рудбою было искренне жаль того юношу с хитрыми темными глазами, в которых не отражалось смирения и кротости. Но такова жизнь, которая не щадит никого и ничего. Для большинства учащихся закрытие семинарии и перевод религии в статус стыдной глупости не стали особой трагедией. Светло же совершенно точно потерял почву под ногами. Это так явно было видно по его последующей жизни, по беспорядочным попытками найти свое место и свое дело, что Ване становилось горько.<br/>
Появление Светло здесь, в городке, который Рудбой создал почти с нуля и превратил в свой дом, было неудобным, неправильным. Лишним. Ваня не мог сказать Мирону: «Нет, ему тут не место», ведь знал, что у друга есть причины для подобных решений. Но и заставить себя принять Светло, как он принимал всех остальных, он не мог тоже. Потому что из-за него Рудбой не мог перестать вспоминать, не мог перестать чувствовать.<br/>
Ваня раздраженно отшвырнул от себя пинцет и увеличительное стекло. Мелкие детали посыпались на пол с обиженным звоном, часть наверняка закатилась под стеллаж и придется делать их заново. Ну и к черту.<br/>
Он взялся все-таки за свою корявую недоделку. Лампой прогрел крылья, приварил к ним тонкие перья, острые и тонкие, как иголки. С каждой новой деталью фигура все меньше походила на птичку и все больше — на человечка. Рудбою это неожиданно понравилось. Хрупкие руки-ноги добавил, еще одну маленькую шестеренку между крыльев. Чтобы приладить заводной механизм, пришлось долго искать брошенное в сердцах увеличительное стекло, но больше оно Ваню не раздражало.<br/>
Человечек вышел грустный, с изломанными неровными крыльями, которые словно обглодали хищники. Мятое сердце-шестерня крутилась, несмотря ни на что, и пускала в ход все остальное туловище. Два неловких шага, взмах, снова шаг, еще один взмах. Не взлетел.<br/>
Рудбой задумчиво покрутил свою кривую задумку в руках, не зная, зачем вообще в нее вцепился. Прикинул вес и сам себе кивнул — так не полетит, но можно крылья усилить, вес убрать. Поправимо. Сходит сейчас к Джигли за пробковым деревом, заменит кое-что тяжелое. Еще бы сделать что-то с лицом, которого вовсе не было. Глаза заменили половинки гайки, но вышли разные по размеру — одна оказалась чуть больше. Вместо носа — срезанная шляпка гвоздя. Уже лучше, хотя все еще не хватало чего-то.<br/>
Тонкая проволока легка затейливым изгибом на место рта, два коротких мазка углем над глазами и еще один по подбородку. Надолго этого не хватит, конечно, надо будет прокрасить, но лицо сразу будто ожило. Небольшой человечек, размером не выше двух Ваниных ладоней, все еще выглядел грустным, но теперь вдобавок к этому и упрямым. Намного лучше.<br/>
Ваня улыбнулся, довольно кивнул и сделал еще одну попытку. Снова не взлетел, но это было ожидаемо. Все же нужна легкая пробка вместо металла.</p><p>Колесо уютно стрекотало, словно диковинная птичка, не побоявшаяся холодов и не улетевшая вместе с остальными на зимовку. Звук казался громким и одиноким на фоне тихого городка. В домах и лавках шла своя жизнь, здесь же, на берегу реки, время словно замирало и не хотело никуда двигаться. Как и ее хозяин, мельница была сонной и немного не от мира сего, пусть и не лишенная какого-то своего обаяния. Казалась не подходящей обустроенному, пусть и небольшому городку, но добавляла определенного колорита. Рудбой не стал бы признаваться в этом вслух, но ему здесь нравилось не только из-за вкусного хмельного напитка.<br/>
Под ногами хрустел иней, и Ваня пожалел, что не накинул тулуп, хоть и идти было всего ничего. Каждый раз, заглядывая к Джигли, Рудбой удивлялся, насколько разный дух у кузницы и мельницы, а ведь находились друг от друга в каких-то пяти минутах хода. Тот же берег, та же самая река, а будто в другом мире оказываешься. Чудно.<br/>
Ваня коротко постучал, подождал ответа, снова постучал. Ничего. Как обычно. Он толкнул дверь и сразу словно нырнул в теплые запахи хлеба и солода. На мельнице с роду ничего не пекли, но именно так тут почему-то пахло. Казалось, что только-только из печи достали огромный противень румяных золотистых батонов с хрустящей коркой и мягкой сердцевиной. В пекарне почему-то в воздухе стояли запахи сладкой сдобы, корицы, еще чего-то навязчиво пряного, но не хлеба. А тут — да.<br/>
На входе Рудбой обо что-то споткнулся. Как и всегда. Джигли не волновали такие прозаические вещи, как порядок и удобство.<br/>
— Эй, есть кто живой?<br/>
Тишина в ответ. Ваня сразу подумал, что хозяин мельницы в своей каморке наверху, но по пути к лестнице все же не удержался и заглянул в большую светлую комнату, где располагались бочки с пивом и настаивались наливки. В огромном чане тихо булькала вода, из него по тонким трубам медленно перебиралась темная, густая, словно мед, жидкость. Большие датчики с циферблатами, собранные Ваниными руками, мерно отсчитывали секунды и контролировали температуру, не давая аппаратам перегреваться. Одну из стен почти целиком занимал здоровенный шкаф из темного непрозрачного стекла и металлических пластин. В нем хранились разлитые по бутылкам напитки, которые надо было держать в холоде, чтобы не забродили. Рудбой надеялся, что Джигли угостит его парочкой. В конце концов, Ваня тоже немало потрудился, чтобы пивоварня работала без сбоев, а не взлетала на воздух раз в пару недель из-за мечтательности своего хозяина.<br/>
Уже поднявшись по лестнице и приблизившись к открытой двери, Ваня понял, что Джигли не один. Он коротко стукнул костяшками по дверному косяку.<br/>
— Можно? Помощь небольшая нужна.<br/>
— Конечно, проходи. Мы тут с Ванечкой как раз философские, жизненно важные споры ведем.<br/>
Рудбой чуть не сбежал. Замер на месте, мысленно чертыхнулся, но все же нашел силы вести себя как взрослый человек.<br/>
— Пробкового дерева немного одолжишь?<br/>
— Да-да, но ты сначала садись!<br/>
Светло посмотрел на Ваню чуть расфокусированным взглядом. На щеках у него играл румянец, волосы были растрепаны. Судя по всему, философские споры сопровождались длительным распитием напитков.<br/>
Рудбой, слегка поколебавшись, все-таки присел за стол. С того момента, как он Светло застал у Шляпников, они и не пересекались больше. Стоило уже прояснить все до конца, конечно, но Ваня сознательно оттягивал момент.<br/>
Джигли, непривычно оживленный, выставил перед Рудбоем невысокий стакан, плеснул туда какой-то настойки темно-красного цвета. Ваня с опасением заглянул внутрь, понюхал. И даже отшатнулся чуть-чуть, настолько резким и крепким оказался запах.<br/>
— А можно пива?<br/>
— О. Можно. Сейчас.<br/>
— Да я и сам схожу.<br/>
— Сиди! Я как раз кое-что новое придумал, надо опробовать.<br/>
Звучало так себе, но все равно лучше, чем необходимость пить ядреную настойку со зверским запахом. Джигли, слегка покачиваясь, ушел вниз.<br/>
— Добрый вечер.<br/>
Рудбой, честно говоря, не ожидал, что Светло с ним заговорит после той сцены.<br/>
— Добрый. Только день еще.<br/>
— Да?<br/>
На часах еще не пробило и трех пополудни, за окном хоть и стелился по земле туман, но было еще достаточно светло. Ваня кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть смешок.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Мишаня страшный человек. Очень опасный.<br/>
Михаил, оказывается. Рудбой и не знал, какое у Джигли имя настоящее.<br/>
Светло горестно вздохнул, подпер рукой голову и принялся еще внимательней разглядывать Ваню. От этого пристального, пусть и несколько рассеянного взгляда, было неуютно. Рудбой покрутил в руках стакан с настойкой, тихонько щелкнул по нему ногтем. Потом вспомнил, что пришел не просто так, а по делу, выложил из сумки своего недоделанного человечка, посмотрел на него свежим взглядом. И только теперь понял, на кого он получился похожим. Широкие, не слишком аккуратные брови, темное пятно бородки, капризно изогнутый рот и хитрые, словно прищуренные глаза. Вот же черт.<br/>
Ваня не успел со своим открытием свыкнуться, как Светло неожиданно потянулся через стол, схватил человечка и стал его рассматривать. Он передвинул лампу, чтобы было больше света, повертел фигурку в разные стороны и вдруг широко, ярко-ярко улыбнулся.<br/>
— Красотища. Вот умеют же люди! — Светло осторожно потрогал крылья, провел подушечкой пальца по острому перышку и тихо ойкнул. А потом вдруг вскочил со своего места и громко, абсолютно трезво продекламировал:<br/>
— О, падший ангел! Ты расправь скорее крылья!<br/>
К стремительным высотам вознесись.<br/>
Пускай печаль с тревогой станут просто былью.<br/>
Лети с добром к любви и счастью ввысь!<br/>
Потом Светло так же быстро осел обратно, протянул человечка Рудбою и снова горестно вздохнул.<br/>
— Твои стихи?<br/>
— Нет. Не знаю. Чьи-то.<br/>
— Думаешь, это ангел?<br/>
— Падший. И грустный. Почему все такие грустные, а? Я грустный, вы, Иван Игоревич, грустный. Миша тоже. И ангел.<br/>
— Я не… — У Вани словно воздух выбили из легких. Хотелось возразить, что вовсе он не грустный, но вдруг посмотрел на себя самого со стороны, и понял, что «грустный» — отличное описание его существования последнее время. — Я давно не Иван Игоревич.<br/>
— А кто?<br/>
— Рудбой. Здесь меня все зовут так.<br/>
Светло удивленно дернул бровями и на некоторые секунды снова показался Ване совершенно трезвым, но потом пошатнулся, чуть не упав со стула, и иллюзия развеялась. Джигли знал толк в алкоголе.<br/>
— Ох уж эта мода на Британию. Я тоже хочу себе английское прозвище. Миша мне сказал, что у всех тут прозвища. И мне надо.<br/>
— Не у всех. Но у многих.<br/>
— Вооооот. — Светло опять потянулся через стол и потыкал пальцами в человечка. — Буду как он. Буду падшим. Fallen? Фаааалеееен. А? Звучит?<br/>
Рудбой решил не отвечать. Он и так не пойми зачем торчал тут и вел бессмысленный разговор с человеком, от которого хотел держаться подальше. Именно в этот момент вернулся Джигли, гремя бутылками. Светло ему искренне обрадовался, принялся воодушевленно рассказывать, что Иван Игоревич Рудбой помог ему придумать отличное прозвище. Ваня, прихлебывая темное пиво, свежее и с легкой горчинкой, в разговоре не участвовал. Джигли и Светло вели себя как давние друзья и словно говорили на каком-то своем языке. Языке глубоко нетрезвых людей, да.<br/>
Рудбоя почему-то задевало, как быстро Светло завоевывал людей. Даже Юрка, который относился очень ревностно к своей большой и шумной семье, уже испытывал к нему некоторую симпатию. С Юрки мысли ожидаемо скользнули туда, куда не очень стоило. На тот вечер, когда Ваня застал Светло у Шляпников.<br/>
Он злился на Пашу с Юрой за то, что они слишком расслабились, полностью потеряли осторожность. Да, здесь было безопасно и только близкие люди рядом, те, кто не осудит и не предаст. Да, они давно уже разобрались в хитросплетениях своих семейных отношений. Но это совсем не значило, что можно становиться настолько безрассудными.<br/>
Он и на Светло злился, конечно. Как не злиться, если кто-то чужой лазит по дому, выискивает что-то и высматривает, да еще и застает нечужих Ване людей в очень деликатном положении? Никак. Только помимо этого Рудбой и о другом не мог перестать думать. Он вспоминал лицо Светло, на котором не было ни капли отвращения. Удивление, потрясение, неверие. И явное, откровенное возбуждение. Он казался натянутой струной, готовой лопнуть от любого неаккуратного движения. И эту картинку — возбужденный Светло со сбитым дыханием и раскрасневшимися щеками — Ваня, как ни пытался, все никак не мог выбросить из головы.<br/>
В их изолированном от большого мира городке совсем иначе смотрели на многое, в том числе намного проще относились к любви и связям. Никто не лез с советами и моралью, мол, не дело путаться с кем-то не своего круга или же своего пола. Если в Столице с ее распущенными нравами любые интрижки допускались, но только при соблюдении всех внешних приличий, то здесь всем было все равно.<br/>
А теперь Ваня, как один из тех, кто создавал этот мир именно таким, без условностей, ярлыков и груза прошлого, не мог сам с собой договориться. Он видел перед собой молодого мужчину, вполне привлекательного и образованного. Мужчину, который вызывал у Рудбоя определенный интерес. Но и выросшего Ванечку Светло, потерянного и наворотившего много дурных дел, видел тоже. И о нем Ваня знал больше, чем хотелось бы, не доверял ему и боялся подпускать слишком близко. Но, кажется, уже проигрывал сам себе в неначавшейся войне.<br/>
— Ему достаточно. — Сказал и тут же обругал себя мысленно за то, что лез не свое дело.<br/>
Джигли, бросив на Рудбоя короткий взгляд, пожал плечами. И кивнул. Светло тоже не особенно спорил и сопротивлялся, без споров и пререканий пошел неровной походкой за Ваней. На лестнице его пришлось придерживать за локоть, чтобы не полетел вниз.</p><p>То и дело направляя Светло в нужную сторону и не вслушиваясь в его невнятный рассказ о коварном Мише, к которому он зашел буквально на минуточку, Рудбой шел в сторону дома в очень смешанных чувствах. Уже на половине пути он вспомнил, что не то что пива для себя не прихватил, но еще и пробку для человечка забыл взять. Дурень. Зато вон, Светло прихватил. То еще приобретение.<br/>
Мелкий навязчивый дождь нисколько не помогал охладить горящее лицо, хоть Ваня и совершенно не заметил, когда ему стало жарко. Судя по лужам, что успели набежать в небольшие выбоины на дороге, он только стих. К вечеру туман окончательно отступит, легкий мороз подморозит лужи, и станет очень скользко. Зима тут наступала резко и без предупреждений в виде желтеющих листьев. Их просто сдувало с деревьев сильными ветрами, а через несколько дней, неделю от силы, начинались первые заморозки, а то и настоящие морозы.<br/>
Стоило в доме проверить отопление, прогнать все пару раз, да и в целом протопить получше, чтобы потом не стучать зубами. Да и вообще, Ваня в последние дни так увлекся спорами с самим собой и придумыванием очередных вопросов без ответов, что совсем подзабросил свою любимую берлогу.</p><p>Светло заметно оживился и даже пошел ровней и уверенней, когда показалась улочка с лавками и знакомыми домами. Он, кажется, даже пытался устроить Рудбою экскурсию, но потом замолчал на полуслове. Наверное, сообразил, что Ваня тут живет гораздо дольше. Недоразумение ходячее. Что душой кривить, Рудбой и сам не дурак был погудеть веселой компанией и частенько выходил за рамки приличных посиделок, но у него это принимало совсем другие формы. Светло же хотелось дать совет не пить, коли не умеешь. Или хотя бы не доверять Джигли в выборе напитков.<br/>
Уже на крыльце дома возникла неловкая долгая пауза. Светло замялся, попытался пригладить волосы, но вместо этого только сильнее их растрепал.<br/>
— Спасибо, что проводили. И прошу прощения за мой вид. И за ту сцену…<br/>
Ваня только махнул рукой, оттеснил Светло с прохода и, кивнув выглянувшему привратнику, отворил дверь.<br/>
Да, дом стоило протопить и подготовить к зиме. Еще пару дней — и совсем выстынет, потом намного сложней будет прогреть. Ваня мысленно извинился перед своим жилищем, почувствовал, как тут не хватало хозяйской руки последнее время. И вдруг с удивлением понял, насколько много здесь уже стало Светло. Он был в легком беспорядке на кухне и неправильно расставленной посуде. Он был в мятом покрывале на кресле, в котором сам Рудбой никогда не сидел. Он был в незаметных на первый взгляд мелочах и в том, как неуловимо изменилась вся атмосфера дома. Она больше не была пропитана одиночеством и тишиной.</p><p>И Ваня испугался. Он остро почувствовал захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь ловушки. Его прекрасные любимые друзья, его семья вот так просто сделала выбор. Они решили, что он слишком долго был один, что ему нужен кто-то рядом. Хотя бы просто приятель, с кем можно вести долгие беседы, а там, чем черт не шутит, и кто-то больший. Светло ведь не первый, кто за последнее время приехал в их городок, но никого так быстро не приняли. Никого не привели вот так, запросто, к Шляпникам. И уж тем более никого не селили в Ванин дом по глупым надуманным причинам.<br/>
Рудбой был настолько погружен в бесконечные заказы от Мирона и несмолкающее «надо», что частенько света белого не видел. Он заполнял пустоту в душе неинтересными проектами, бытовыми мелочами, которые и с закрытыми глазами делать мог. И совершенно упустил момент, когда его близкие стали принимать решения за него.<br/>
Наверху что-то с грохотом упало. Ваня вздрогнул, выныривая из размышлений. От минутного испуга не осталось и следа, его место заняла злость. По лестнице буквально взлетел, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, не давая себе и шанса успокоиться.<br/>
Светло почему-то сидел у его, Ваниной, раскрытой двери. Комната, в которую не должен был попадать никто, кроме хозяина, почему-то с распростертыми объятиями встречала гостя. Перед Светло на полу валялись тетради в темных обложках, а сам он ласково ворковал с одним из любимых изобретений Рудбоя. Это был гладкий, чуть больше яблока шар, который сообщал погоду и время, а еще частенько напевал непристойные частушки, которые сам каким-то образом придумывал. Ваня, когда его делал, не на очень трезвую голову надиктовал чуть ли не целый словарь, за что теперь и расплачивался. Откликался шарик на фамилию Храмов. Рудбой очень долго пытался ему объяснить, что в описании было «хромовый» и это вовсе не кличка, не фамилия и не название, а хромовая кожа, использованная при создании, но своевольный механизм было уже не переубедить. Иногда, он, правда, откликался еще и на «Леха», но не слишком часто.<br/>
Храмов довольно урчал, вращался на месте и явно был от Светло в восторге. И даже не дернулся в Ванину сторону, чтобы поздороваться. Еще один предатель. А Светло появление Рудбоя заметил. Оглянулся через плечо и как-то удивленно улыбнулся.<br/>
— А почему дом вас пустил, Иван Игоревич? Он никого, кроме меня, не пускает.<br/>
— Серьезно? — Терпение вытекало из Вани по капле. И их осталось совсем, совсем немного.<br/>
— Да. И эта комната… Она всегда стояла закрытая, а сейчас открылась. И сколько же тут всего! С ума сойти. Смотрите, какой он милый!<br/>
Храмов скользнул Светло в ладонь, хотя в руки редко кому давался, но почти сразу умчался обратно на пол, прокатился по одной из тетрадей. Обложка от его движений раскрылась, давая Ване возможность увидеть содержимое.<br/>
Сначала Рудбой решил, что это какая-то ерунда, бессмыслица. Но все же присел, взял тетрадь в руки и пролистал несколько страниц. А вчитавшись, сразу же узнал буквы и слова, вписанные убористым аккуратным почерком.<br/>
Это была перепись его работ. Так и не оживших, не доведенных до конца, не законченных. Безжалостный перечень того, что Ваня не смог спасти. Бумага послушно смялась в пальцах, но рваться почему-то отказалась.<br/>
— Эй, вы что делаете? Зачем портите?<br/>
В секунду Рудбой подлетел к Светло, потянул его за предплечье, заставляя встать. И заглянул в темные растерянные глаза.<br/>
— Кто тебе позволил лезть во все это? — Каждое слово давалось с трудом, будто цеплялось за крепко сжатые зубы. — Как ты смеешь копаться в моих чертежах?<br/>
— Моих… Что?<br/>
Светло неверяще распахнул глаза и, кажется, окончательно протрезвел. Он попытался дернуться, вырваться, но Ваня не дал, только крепче сжал руку.<br/>
— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты вынюхивал все про это место еще пару лет назад. Сейчас роешься в архиве. В дом ко мне пролез. Что тебе тут надо?<br/>
— Вы… Нет. Это не так.<br/>
— Что не так?<br/>
Храмов встревожено крутился между их ногами и безостановочно стрекотал. В Ване столько сейчас было злости, что он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не пнуть шар со всей силы.<br/>
— Все не так.<br/>
— Да? Ты не шпионил за Юркой и Пашей? Ты не рылся в моих старых чертежах?<br/>
— Я не… — Светло замолчал, оборвав себя на середине фразы. Мотнул головой и сделал еще одну безуспешную попытку высвободиться.<br/>
— Ты не собирал данные о том, куда граф Федоров отправляет своих сторонников? Да?<br/>
Светло как-то обессиленно прикрыл глаза, тихо вздохнул. Он замер, словно смирился со всем, что будет дальше, но все-таки ответил, медленно проговаривая каждое слово.<br/>
— Я оказался тут не по своей воле. И понятия не имел, что встречу вас здесь. А в ваших чертежах я, как вы выразились, рылся, потому что они… Они потрясающие. И мне жаль, что вы не смогли воплотить их в жизнь.<br/>
— Забыл спросить твое мнение.<br/>
— Да. Конечно. Я больше вас не побеспокою, Иван Игоревич.<br/>
Светло сделал шаг назад, и Ваня все же разжал свою руку, отпустил. Он вдруг почувствовал, что совершает сейчас какую-то ошибку, что торопится с выводами и злыми словами, но остановить себя уже не мог.<br/>
— Это в твоих же интересах. Больше предупреждать я не буду.<br/>
— Мне очень жаль, что все происходит именно так.<br/>
«Мне тоже» жгло нутро, вертелось на языке, но так и не было произнесено. Эмоции, так долго мучавшие Рудбоя, все же взяли верх. Он вошел в комнату, заметался по ней загнанным зверем. А потом не выдержал, схватил первый попавшийся под руку стул и в сердцах запустил его в стену. И только услышав звон стекла и почувствовав резкий порыв холодного воздуха, Ваня понял, что разбил окно.<br/>
Храмов возмущенно взвизгнул и укатился прочь. Рудбой проводил его взглядом и ощутил острый укол зависти к своевольному шарику. Ведь сам от себя Ваня, к сожалению, убежать не мог.<br/>
 </p><p>5.<br/>
За окном глухо завывала метель, которая совершенно неожиданно сменила дожди и серую осень. Отопление не справлялось с резко нагрянувшей зимой, и Ваня, поразмыслив минутку, решил лечь не раздеваясь. Одеяло было одно, чтобы достать еще, пришлось бы идти к Шляпникам в соседний дом, но выбираться на улицу не хотелось совсем. Он и так сначала два дня кантовался у них, потом уже к Мише на ночлег попросился, пока не нашел в себе моральных сил вернуться домой. Подкрутив лампу, чтобы давала больше света, Светло устроился в кровати, натянув одеяло чуть ли не до подбородка.<br/>
Он честно пытался вчитываться в написанное на страницах книги, возвращался раз за разом к началу первого абзаца, но спустя десять минут так и не смог сказать, о чем же шла речь.<br/>
Не выходило выбросить из головы лишнее, никак не выходило. Рудбой заслонял собой все мысли, все планы и задумки. Путал все Ванины карты и вносил столько смятения, что хоть волком вой. Он совсем не вязался с тем человеком, которого Светло знал когда-то давно. Не мог Иван Евстигнеев так себя вести, так выражаться, так одеваться. Сколько Ваня его помнил, это всегда были безупречные манеры и костюм, идеально подходящий к случаю. Даже если речь шла о дворцовом кутеже, полном алкоголя и безудержного веселья. А вот этого человека, который не стеснялся никого и ничего, который мог себе позволить, вспылив, разнести вдребезги окно, Светло не знал. И его стоило опасаться. Совершенно точно. Но не получалось.<br/>
Ваня тщетно примерял на себя новую личину — Фаллена. Того, кто смог оставить прошлое в прошлом, жить одним днем и делать только то, что нравится. Он временами чувствовал, что вот, уже почти, что завтра обязательно будет новый день, где в зеркале отразится другой человек, более смелый, уверенный в себе и более честный. Но увы. Может, просто прозвище не подходило? Может, зря Ваня именно за него уцепился? Ведь прозвище он придумал на пьяную голову, да еще и с наивной отсылкой к падшему ангелу, сделанному Рудбоем. Но почему-то ничего другого в голову не приходило.<br/>
Рудбой. Он делал Ванину жизнь невыносимой. Смирившись с потерями и переменами, Светло уже поверил, что впишется. В город, в так называемую семью. А потом оказалось, что все, абсолютно все в этом проклятом месте вертится вокруг Евстигнеева. Ах нет, простите. Вокруг Рудбоя. Его уважали и опасались, но самое главное — искренне любили. Не только и не сколько за изобретения, хотя и их было бы достаточно, а за то, что именно он связывал здесь все воедино.<br/>
Когда первое потрясение у Вани прошло, он, проснувшись у Шляпников с тяжелой головой и поганым чувством на сердце, принялся выяснять правду. Тем самым чудо-изобретателем, которого Светло мечтал увидеть своими глазами и сначала пожать руку, а потом ткнуть в нелепость его страданий, действительно оказался Рудбой. И хозяином дома, в котором Ваня жил. И… Да всем он тут был.<br/>
После той отвратительной сцены с выбитым окном Рудбой окончательно перестал от Светло прятаться, но прятаться начал сам Ваня. Он не ночевал в этом доме три ночи, старался не питаться вместе со всеми, но встречи были неизбежны.<br/>
И теперь стоило признать горькую правду. Еще несостоявшегося Фаллена к Рудбою тянуло намного сильнее, чем когда-то юного Ваню Светло тянуло к Ивану Евстигнееву. Как к этому относиться, он не знал. Что делать с Рудбоем, не знал тоже. Надеяться, что проблема решится сама собой было глупо: очевидно, что оба они застряли в этом городке и придется как-то уживаться. Смириться придется. Евстигнееву — с его, Ваниным, существованием. А Светло — с тем, что небезразличный ему человек на дух его не выносит и даже на пушечный выстрел не подпустит к своим работам.<br/>
Все злые холодные слова Рудбоя так и звучали в голове, крутились, словно заевшая под патефонной иглой пластинка. И Ваня повторял их про себя, смакуя с каким-то изощренным удовольствием. Он так хотел продолжить свое знакомство с миром чудес, пусть и живущих только на бумаге, но Рудбой четко дал понять, что для Светло это теперь запретная территория.<br/>
Да, было бы здорово, если б новое имя, пусть наивное и с тонкой ниточкой к прошлому, давало сил. Но пока об этом приходилось только мечтать. Сейчас в Ване еще слишком мало оставалось Фаллена, а Светло до сих пор был тут, внутри, никуда не делся. И ему хотелось близкого человека рядом, хотелось любви или хотя бы элементарного тепла. И ему было горько. Человек, юношеская любовь к которому навсегда сохранилась в воспоминаниях и в сердце, не давал ему ни единого шанса.<br/>
Ваня выругался сам на себя сквозь зубы. Разнылся, расстрадался. Сам не захотел в нормальном прогретом доме оставаться, без всяких там выбитых окон! Конечно, холодно. Еще бы не было. И даже вина не додумался взять, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть скрасить вечер. А в неуютном стылом доме, в котором даже механизмы притихли и перестали капризничать, очень удобно предаваться меланхолии. Идиот.<br/>
Все. Никакого больше Ванечки Светло, хватит. Теперь — только Фаллен. И уж он-то наверняка справится со всеми проблемами и неурядицами.<br/>
Спор с самим собой немного отвлек от страданий, и Фаллен уже почти решился выбраться из-под одеяла, чтобы все-таки дойти до Шляпников и напроситься к ним на ночлег, но в этот момент в дверь его комнаты коротко, но очень уверенно постучали. Время, конечно, было не слишком уж позднее, но гостей никаких Ваня точно не ждал. На всякий случай насторожился.<br/>
— Кто?<br/>
— Рудбой.<br/>
У Фаллена тут же вспыхнуло лицо, будто он после бани вылил на голову ведро с ключевой водой. Сердце сначала испуганно застыло, а потом застучало с бешеной скоростью где-то в желудке. Рука дернулась под матрас, за припрятанным там оружием, но Ваня успел себя остановить. Застыл, даже перестал дышать. Может, удастся притвориться спящим?<br/>
Но Рудбой стукнул еще раз, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, заглянул в комнату. Фаллен чуть не застонал от разочарования. Ну как можно дверь не запирать, ну как? Особенно, живя по соседству с… таким человеком.<br/>
— Я принес горячего вина.<br/>
Всеми силами Ваня пытался никак не реагировать, не отвечать, не выказывать удивления. У Рудбоя в руках и правда оказалась небольшая бутыль в оплетке из бечевы и пара кружек. Пряный аромат гвоздики, корицы и еще каких-то специй тут же затопил всю комнату, даже теплее как будто стало. Впрочем, приятный запах никак Фаллена не успокоил. Рудбой хоть и выглядел мирно, но доверия все равно не вызывал. Только судя по всему, самому Рудбою на это было откровенно начхать.<br/>
Он по-хозяйски прошел в комнату, пристроил кружки на столе, ловко разлил вино. Потом достал небольшой холщовый мешочек и сыпанул из него в каждый напиток по щепотке.<br/>
— Что это?<br/>
— Немного перца. Если при варке добавить, толку не будет. А в горячее — в самый раз.<br/>
Ваня пожал плечами, поправил очки на переносице и уткнулся в книгу, словно кроме ее содержимого ничего его больше не волновало. Буквы все так же упрямо не хотели складываться в слова, а слова — в предложения, но таращиться в пустоту страниц все равно было проще, чем смотреть на Рудбоя. Хотя его тяжелый и внимательный взгляд Фаллен на себе ощущал почти физически.<br/>
Когда Рудбой вышел из комнаты, оставив разлитое по кружкам вино на столе, Ваня испытал смешанные и странные чувства. Он и выдохнул с облегчением, и ощутил неуместный укол разочарования. Наверное, в глубине души надеялся хоть в чем-то сейчас разобраться. Но не успел он снова погрузиться в противоречивые мысли, как Рудбой вернулся. С подушкой и огромным одеялом. Почему-то именно одеяло, яркое, сшитое из цветных пестрых лоскутков, Ваню разозлило больше всего. У него-то было совершенно простое, из тонкой чуть колючей шерсти, а Рудбой, видимо, от подобных плебейских вещей воротил свой длинный аристократический нос.<br/>
Фаллен заложил закладкой книгу и с громким хлопком ее закрыл. Снял очки и зачем-то натянул повыше одеяло. И только потом посмотрел на Рудбоя.<br/>
— Что это за широкие жесты? Мне от тебя ничего не нужно.<br/>
— А это не для тебя. Я переночую тут.<br/>
Действительно. Как Ване в голову могло прийти, что Рудбой поделится своими роскошествами в знак извинения? Глупость подумал.<br/>
— С чего бы?<br/>
— Стекло поставят только завтра. — Рудбой говорил так, словно объяснял Ване элементарные вещи. — На улице метель, в комнате слишком холодно.<br/>
— Может, стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем швырять мебель в окна?<br/>
— Может.<br/>
И только в этот момент до Фаллена дошел весь смысл происходящего. Он растерянно посмотрел на свою неширокую кровать, потом на Рудбоя с его бесконечным одеялом в охапке. Поместиться вдвоем было можно, но только касаясь друг друга.<br/>
— Ты не будешь тут спать.<br/>
— Буду.<br/>
— У Шляпников есть свободные комнаты.<br/>
— Я знаю.</p><p>Рудбой совершенно равнодушно уложил свое роскошное одеяло у Фаллена в ногах. Подушку устроил у изголовья, и она, естественно, тоже была не в пример пышней и больше Ваниной. Ну конечно.<br/>
Щекотная пузыристая злость мягко окатила все внутренности, потом поднялась выше, опалила лицо горячим румянцем. Готовилась хлынуть наружу, только повода ждала. Бить стекла и драться Ваня, конечно, не собирался. Но ему и не нужно было. Обычно хватало слов.</p><p>Рудбой на Фаллена не смотрел. Он рассматривал кружки с вином, стены, свою же подушку, но упрямо прятал взгляд, отводил его. Будто боялся.<br/>
— Ты не будешь тут спать.<br/>
— Повторяешься. Буду.<br/>
Как приговор. И как обещанье. Ваню переполняли слова и едкие замечания, обвинения, вопросы и претензии, но он почему-то просто взял и отвернулся к стене, словно собирался спать. Это было глупо и по-детски, наивно и смешно. Он в детстве так себя вел, когда обижался на родителей за то, что не разрешали почитать еще немного: отворачивался вот так к стенке и натягивал одеяло до ушей. А много позже, уже будучи студентом семинарии, Ванечка Светло вот так же прятался ото всех в общей спальне и мечтал. О великом будущем и найденном признании, о любви и взаимности. Он тогда тратил часы, представляя, как вот именно завтра Иван Евстигнеев, учившийся на два года старше любимец всех и вся, его однажды заметит, а может, даже поздоровается.<br/>
— Катись к черту.<br/>
Ваня сразу пожалел, что произнес это вслух. Он не хотел показывать, что ему не все равно, хоть и понимал, как это бесполезно. Но его так вымотала бесконечная борьба с Рудбоем, бессмысленная и беспричинная, что сил сдерживаться почти не осталось.<br/>
— Выпьешь со мной?<br/>
— Чтобы ты опять мне наговорил гадостей и не дал и слова вставить?<br/>
Кровать у Фаллена была хоть и не широкая, но добротная, крепкая. Матрас совсем чуть-чуть прогнулся под чужим весом, но сами доски даже не скрипнули. Ваня с трудом поборол желание еще ближе придвинуться к стене, только крепче вцепился в одеяло. Не будет он двигаться, чтобы Рудбою больше места осталось. Не будет.<br/>
Хотя, возможно, и стоило.<br/>
— Рад, что ты перестал мне выкать.<br/>
Даже вот так, через тонкую шерсть, Фаллена обжигало чужое тепло. Он чувствовал близость Рудбоя каждой клеткой своего тела. И ненавидел себя за то, как хотелось податься ближе, двинуться хоть немного, как бы невзначай, но почувствовать еще больше, еще острее. Дыхание сбилось, кровь зашумела в висках, а мысли в голове испуганно заметались. Сначала Ваня не собирался делить с Рудбоем пространство из-за недоверия и обиды. Теперь же причины были совершенно другие.<br/>
— Или ты пьешь свое вино, или я его выливаю тебе за шиворот.<br/>
И притаившаяся злость все же хлынула наружу. Ваня вскинулся, резко развернулся. Он уже готов был забыть обо всех своих намерениях решать проблемы не кулаками, а словом. Но увидев Рудбоя так близко, без возможности спрятаться и закрыться, Фаллен оказался совершенно беспомощным. Он даже не пообещал, а поклялся, что это будет его последняя попытка разобраться.<br/>
— Что ты от меня хочешь? — Ване стало не по себе от того, каким откровенным вышел вопрос. Словно он взял и вложил в руки Рудбоя оружие, которым тот мог его мог не то что ранить — убить. — Я не понимаю.<br/>
— Сейчас? Хочу, чтоб ты выпил вина и согрелся.<br/>
Впервые за время ссылки, которая и не походила на ссылку вовсе, Ваня почувствовал себя в западне. Он смотрел в голубые глаза с широким зрачком и обожженными светлыми ресницами, а видел глубокую бездну, из которой он уже не сможет выплыть. Не было в Рудбое какой-то невыносимой роковой красоты, но была уверенность и чувственность, от которой погибала напрочь воля. И Фаллен со сладким ужасом понял, насколько сильно он заблуждался, считая свои теперешние чувства отголосками первой юношеской влюбленности.<br/>
— И ты уйдешь? Оставишь меня после этого в покое?<br/>
Он пытался говорить зло и твердо, но не верил сейчас себе совершенно. Боялся, что каждая эмоция и каждое чувство отражается на лице.<br/>
Казалось, ответа не было целую вечность. В какой-то момент Ваня поверил, что Рудбой прямо сейчас встанет и уйдет.<br/>
— Вряд ли. Пей.<br/>
Вино оказалось вкусным. Чуть терпким и пряным, полным запахов и историй о далеких странах с горячим ласковыми солнцем. Фаллен согревался с каждым новым глотком и чувствовал, как оттаивает что-то внутри.<br/>
Витавшее в воздухе напряжение сменилось на почти уютное молчание. Ветер за окном выводил грустные рулады и кидал твердый снег в стекло. Рудбой допил свое вино первым, отставил кружку и некоторое время просто молча рассматривал Ванину комнату, будто отмечая произошедшие в ней изменения. А сам Фаллен пытался держать себя в руках, не давать больше волю эмоциям, потихоньку цедил вино мелкими глотками и ждал, когда затянувшееся молчание закончится.<br/>
Рудбой встал, взбил подушку и поправил одеяло в ногах, прикрутил лампу, погружая комнату в полумрак. Затем снял свой яркий сюртук и повесил его на один из стульев, оставшись в тонкой рубашке. Ваня очень старался не смотреть в его сторону, но все равно следил напряженным взглядом за каждым движением.<br/>
Но как у Рудбоя в руках оказался тот самый человечек, с которого все и началось, Фаллен не заметил. Просто в какой-то момент хрупкая фигурка неловко взмахнула крыльями и тяжело осела на руки своему создателю.<br/>
— Отказывается летать. Упрямится. Все сделано как нужно. Вес, центр тяжести, материалы. А не летит.<br/>
— Может, просто не хочет?<br/>
— Может.<br/>
Рудбой колебался еще какие-то мгновения, потом положил человечка на стол и забрал из Ваниных пальцев кружку, отставил ее к своей. Только после этого снова устроился на кровати, ложась на бок, лицом к Фаллену. И теперь разворачиваться к стене и прятаться было уже совсем трусливо. Ваня тоже повернулся, встречая серьезный задумчивый взгляд.</p><p>Когда Рудбой потянулся за своим одеялом, Ваня перестал дышать. Он не представлял, что сейчас делать и как себя вести. Ведь раньше, если он и оказывался в одной постели с человеком, то или ради плотских утех, или с кем-то близким, со Славкой, например. Когда не хотелось возвращаться домой и он засиживался у друга допоздна, они могли долго-долго болтать, лежа в темноте, обсуждая все на свете, пока сон не морил. Соседство с Рудбоем совсем не походило на дружеское общение. Про другую причину, по которой Ваня оказывался с людьми в постели, он старался не думать.<br/>
Да, Рудбой вел себя возмутительно и слишком грубо, но все еще был невероятно хорош. То, что он вдруг взял и без лишних слов укрыл Фаллена своим роскошным тяжелым одеялом, сделало все еще сложнее. Это было каким-то неловким проявлением заботы, на которое хотелось откликнуться. В которое хотелось верить. Но Ваня дал себе обещание, что он не будет заводить разговор первым. Если Рудбою есть, что сказать, пусть говорит. Если его что-то интересует, пусть спрашивает. А сам Фаллен устал ломиться в закрытую дверь.<br/>
Одеяло ожидаемо оказалось великолепным. Ваня согрелся моментально, окончательно разомлел. И захотел оставить это богатство себе, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Ютиться под колючей тонкой шерстью, когда в мире существует что-то подобное, он не согласен.<br/>
Фаллен уже решил, что они так и будут лежать в неловком молчании, пока не заснут, но Рудбой все же заговорил:<br/>
— Я читал твое досье. Целиком. К Эдди оно попало сильно урезанным.<br/>
— И что дальше? — Ваня постарался остаться беспристрастным. Но в груди все равно неприятно кольнуло. Но сам виноват. Верить сказочкам про чистый лист и новую жизнь было слишком наивно.<br/>
— Ничего. Но мне нелегко тебе доверять.<br/>
— Как лицемерно. — Да, чувства у Фаллена заметно улеглись, но все же никуда не делись. — А как же все эти ваши громкие слова? Как же эта ваша семья и новый мир?<br/>
— Лицемерно, знаю.<br/>
Не этого Ваня ожидал. Он думал, что Рудбой сейчас станет оправдываться и защищаться, говорить про ответственность и людей, которых он не должен подвергать опасности.<br/>
— Я не могу изменить то, что было в прошлом. И это нечестно, что…<br/>
Пальцы Рудбоя, горячие, пахнущие металлом и табаком, на секунду тронули Ванины губы, не давая продолжать.<br/>
— Ты прав. Нечестно, лицемерно, подло. Я сам придумал эти правила, а теперь их нарушаю. И это сводит меня с ума. Не получается сделать вид, что ты кто-то другой.<br/>
Фаллену было бы намного проще, если бы Рудбой продолжил изводить его подозрениями, обвинять во всех смертных грехах, игнорировать и не подпускать к себе на пушечный выстрел. Да все что угодно было бы лучше, чем вот эта обезоруживающая откровенность. И Ваня знал только одну карту, которой можно побить этот козырь. Ответную честность.<br/>
— Я был влюблен в тебя. Тогда, давно, в семинарии. И не могу не видеть в тебе теперешнем того человека, которого когда-то знал.<br/>
Он выдал все на одном дыхании, словно нырнул в ледяную воду. И к реакции Рудбоя оказался не готов. К его мягкой, какой-то понимающей улыбке и теплоте в глазах.<br/>
— Тогда мы квиты. Будем как-то оба приспосабливаться.<br/>
Вот такой Рудбой оказался куда хуже, чем злой и недоверчивый. Им совершенно нельзя было не очароваться, а у Фаллена с переполнявшими его чувствами, и вовсе не осталось шансов. Он знал, что должен сейчас радоваться зыбкому примирению, но получалось неважно.<br/>
Ваня потянулся к лампе и окончательно погасил свет, погружая комнату в темноту. Так хотя бы не придется больше смотреть на Рудбоя, пусть и ощущать его близость он от этого не перестанет. Но вместо зрения обострились все остальные чувства. Фаллен слышал звук чужого дыхания и тихий шорох белья. Вдыхал знакомый запах дыма, металла и табака и чего-то еще, особенного. Он знал, что Рудбой сейчас здесь, в его постели, достаточно только протянуть руку или невзначай сдвинуться. Когда-то Ваня о таком даже мечтать не мог. Теперь — уговаривал себя не мечтать о чем-то большем.<br/>
— Я хочу твое одеяло себе. И после этого мы квиты. — Просто, чтобы не молчать и не вслушиваться, пытаясь разобрать, чье сердце сейчас колотится громче.<br/>
Тихий смешок в ответ отозвался теплом в животе и заколотившимся быстрее сердцем. Фаллен не верил в происходящее и мысленно уговаривал себя не просыпаться подольше, если это все ему снится. Ощущение близости и зарождения чего-то нового завораживало и дарило надежду на завтрашний день, который вполне может стать счастливей сегодняшнего.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи.<br/>
— Спокойной.<br/>
В комнату с тихим шорохом вкатился неунывающий шарик, который обычно сообщал о погоде и частенько сквернословил, но сейчас он молчал. Судя по звуку, покружил чуть-чуть, а потом устроился под кроватью. Наверное, даже механизмы, живущие в доме, устали от висевшего тут последние дни напряжения, а здесь выдохнули и успокоились.<br/>
Ваня закрыл глаза и пообещал себе, что теперь уж он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь не стала единственной. И думал в этот момент он вовсе не об одеяле.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>Рудбой еще раз просмотрел содержимое коробок, проверил каждую мелочь и только потом кивнул Юрке. Музыченко весело свистнул, подозвал Пашу и Кикира и бодро принялся за дело. Спустя час с небольшим, десятки ярких шляпных коробок, проложенных хрустящей розовой бумагой, были готовы к отправке. Под головными уборами всевозможных фасонов и цветов, классических, сдержанных и кричащих, прятались уникальные механизмы, которые через несколько дней окажутся прямиком у Мирона, чтобы собирать для него информацию по крупицам, чтобы давать ему возможность быть на шаг впереди его врагов и соперников. Чтобы защищать.<br/>
Этой партией Ваня остался доволен. Он знал, что не будет никаких накладок, что все доедет в целости и сохранности, без лишних волнений и дополнительных проблем. И он мало того, что успел закончить все в срок, но еще и кое-что сверху добавил. В каком-то хулиганском порыве Рудбой буквально за час собрал маленькую игрушку. Волчок, стоило его запустить, гадко хихикал и безостановочно отсыпал сомнительные комплименты. Выключался он хитрой кнопкой, но, чтобы ее нажать, волчка сначала нужно было поймать. Ваня надеялся, что серьезная записка «лично графу Федорову в руки» намекнет Мирону не открывать подарок в присутствии посторонних.<br/>
В последний раз сверившись со списком от Мирона и с перечнем упакованных коробок, Рудбой довольно потер руки. Вот теперь можно и отправлять. Он чиркнул зажигалкой, уничтожая обе бумаги.<br/>
— Все, готово? — Паша отбросил волосы со лба, подышал на озябшие ладони. На улице провозились долго, минут на сорок дольше, чем планировали.<br/>
— Идите грейтесь. Я сам отвезу, мне все равно надо с Эдди переговорить.<br/>
— Греться — это хорошо. — Паша кинул в Юркину сторону говорящий взгляд и развязно подергал бровями.<br/>
Ваня прикурил папиросу, задумчиво посматривая на небо. С севера медленно шли темные серые тучи, несшие в себе тяжелые снежные заряды. Надо выезжать как можно скорее: до станции-то они добраться успеют, а вот обратно могут и застрять на полдороге, если начнутся переметы.<br/>
Анна Серговна, словно услышав его мысли, торопливо вышла из дома. Выглядела она великолепно: богато отделанному темно-зеленому платью и отороченной мехом накидке позавидовали бы и самые капризные столичные модницы. Несмотря на спешку, походка ее оставалась грациозной и мягкой, такой, какой и должна быть походка истинной дворянки. Она придержала длинный подол, быстро поцеловала Юру в щеку и мягко улыбнулась остальным.<br/>
— Я готова. Собрала ему корзинку, чтобы немного отвлечь.<br/>
— Да он и так на тебя достаточно отвлечется. — Музыченко ревниво осмотрел жену, с нежностью посмотрел ей в глаза и подал руку, помогая забраться в экипаж. — Не задерживайтесь.<br/>
Корзинку, ко всеобщему удивлению, из дома вынес Св… Нет. Не Светло, мысленно одернул себя Ваня. Фаллен. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, не до конца понимая происходящее. Но все равно помог даме, не позволил ей самой носить тяжести.<br/>
Рудбой, повинуясь какому-то порыву, затушил папиросу и, обращаясь к Фаллену, тихо спросил:<br/>
— Занят?<br/>
— Нет. Ничего срочного.<br/>
Конечно. Откуда срочное, если он сутками торчал в архиве, как одержимый копаясь в старых Ваниных работах.<br/>
— Прокатишься с нами до станции? — Вот так. Не давая время на раздумья. Рудбой последнее время только так и делал. Запрещал себе лишний раз о чем-то переживать и долго размышлять. Особенно, когда речь шла о Фаллене.<br/>
Ванин вопрос ошарашил, кажется, всех. Паша после секундного удивления весело хмыкнул и, похлопав Фаллена по плечу, скрылся в доме. А вот Юра не так благодушно воспринял. Он посмотрел на Рудбоя долгим внимательным взглядом, и в глазах его читался вопрос: «Что ты творишь?», но ответа на него и у самого Вани не было. Фаллен тоже не знал, как ответить. Несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, словно придумывая, что сказать.<br/>
— Мальчики, мы ехать собираемся? — Анна Серговна выглянула из окна экипажа, небрежно поправила шляпку и бросила на мужа предупреждающий взгляд. Потом посмотрела на Фаллена. — Ваня, присаживайся. Рудбой иногда у нас такая бука, что с ним решительно не о чем поговорить в дороге. Не бросай меня в беде.<br/>
— Раз дама просит. — Фаллен почтительно поклонился, чуть не рассыпав содержимое корзинки, но вовремя придержал крышку. Бросил короткий неуверенный взгляд на Рудбоя. — А это мне куда?<br/>
Ваня чувствовал себя так, словно они с Фалленом играют на сцене, а вокруг много зрителей, от внимательного взгляда которых не спрятаться.<br/>
— Давай сюда. — Когда Рудбой забирал корзину, их пальцы соприкоснулись на какие-то доли секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы окончательно почувствовать себя неловко. Осталось только выйти на поклон и собрать аплодисменты благодарных зрителей.<br/>
Забираясь в экипаж, Ваня не размышлял и секунды, когда выбирал себе место. Сел рядом с Фалленом, а не с Аней. Терпеть на себе всю дорогу пристальный взгляд было бы намного тяжелее, чем чувствовать его близость, сидя рядом. Правда, Рудбой оказался совсем не защищен от веселого и понимающего взгляда Анны Серговны. Но именно благодаря ей вскоре завязалась ненавязчивая приятная беседа, в которой Ваня почти не принимал участия.<br/>
Он чувствовал, как закрываются глаза и мысли становятся медленными и неповоротливыми. Пару последних дней он почти не спал, так, только какими-то урывками. Пытался ничего не упустить, все успеть.<br/>
Уже почти засыпая, Ваня услышал тихое «Долго нам еще? Он успеет поспать?».</p><p>Рудбою впервые за долгое время снился сон. Он был яркий, настоящий, реалистичный. В кругу у большого костра сидели его близкие люди, они пели песни и смеялись над шутками. В отблесках огня Юрка выглядел как бандит с большой дороги или цыганский барон, справа от него сидела Анна Серговна с ярко-красными губами, слева — Паша в расстегнутой на груди рубашке. Кто-то играл на гитаре, и мелодия сплеталась со стрекотом колеса мельницы, что была совсем рядом.<br/>
Ваня чувствовал во сне, как все правильно и здорово, и еще он все пытался понять, на чье плечо то и дело укладывал голову. Но как только Рудбой собирался оглянуться, его окликали, звали, дергали за рукав.<br/>
Тут был и Мирон, заметно похудевший, кутавшийся в теплый тулуп и без своих костюмов с иголочки, но спокойный и очень улыбчивый. Он постоянно держал какого-то человека за руку, но не выпускал его под свет костра, оставляя в тени. Ваня рад был видеть старого друга, очень рад, но не делал попытки подойти, смотрел через пламя.<br/>
Когда Анна Серговна затянула романс, тягучий и чувственный, у Рудбоя заныло что-то внутри. И он все же оглянулся, чтобы увидеть того, кто сидит рядом. Сначала не разглядел ничего, кроме пустоты, но потом она медленно растянулась в ослепительно белую широкую улыбку. Ваня отшатнулся, но будто наткнулся на стену. Как он не пытался отвернуться, но снова видел только пустоту, но теперь она на него смотрела в ответ. С осуждением, почти злостью и немного тоской. Как это можно было разглядеть в черном пятне, Рудбой не знал. И, наверное, он и не разглядывал — чувствовал.<br/>
А потом пустота его мягко потрясла за плечо и вроде даже провела ладонью по щеке. И сказала знакомым голосом:<br/>
— Я, конечно, не против. Но мы приехали. Пора.<br/>
Ваня проснулся и сразу понял, чье плечо он чувствовал под своей щекой во сне. Растер лицо, пытаясь поскорее прогнать дремоту, и потянулся всем телом.<br/>
— Где Аня?<br/>
— С Эдди. Сказала, что полчаса еще есть.<br/>
— Давно приехали?<br/>
— Минут пять назад.<br/>
Фаллен вдруг улыбнулся и потянулся поправить Рудбою волосы, отвел их со лба осторожным жестом. Потом явно и сам испугался своей дерзости, но изо всех сил старался этого не показать. Ване вдруг расхотелось выходить из экипажа и готовить погрузку. А еще он некстати вспомнил, что собирался по дороге Фаллена хоть немного ввести в курс дела. Без подробностей, конечно, но хотя бы в общих чертах. Сейчас на это времени уже не было.<br/>
Уже снаружи Рудбой окинул Фаллена внимательным взглядом с ног до головы и понял, что его одежка никуда не годится. Для часовой поездки в отапливаемом экипаже — да, а вот для прогулок по улице в суровую зиму — совсем нет. С Ваниного плеча ему явно ничего не подойдет, да и сомнительно, что Фаллен согласится примерить что-то такое яркое. Не нравились ему подобные цвета, и он даже не пытался это скрыть.<br/>
Рудбой тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя неудобные мысли. Не его ума это было дело, мерзнет ли Фаллен или нет, какую одежду он предпочитает носить и как он относится к Ваниному гардеробу. Достаточно было и того, что случилось за последние дни.<br/>
Вот чего Ваня точно не ожидал, так того, насколько Фаллен окажется… приставучим. Он так вцепился в свою непонятную идею навести порядок в архиве и внести в жизнь Рудбоя хаос, что это, пожалуй, заслуживало уважения. Ваня, наверное, сам был виноват, что сделал тогда шаг навстречу, пришел, как полный дурак, с одеялом и вином, предложил что-то наподобие перемирия. Но одним шагом все не ограничилось: с каждым днем они с Фалленом сближались все сильнее.<br/>
Рудбою очень хотелось бы стереть из памяти свою честную исповедь самому себе, свидетелем которой был только давний молчаливый друг — его Нечто. Он выговаривался, пьяно путая слова и вспоминая обиженный и испуганный взгляд Фаллена, ненавидел себя за каждое слово, хотя и не сказал ничего такого уж страшного. Вспоминал, как годы назад он собирал себя по кусочкам и заставлял делать шаг за шагом, когда просто хотелось тихо подыхать в каком-нибудь темном углу. С того времени Ваня научился быть один, пусть и находились рядом любимые, дорогие сердцу, люди. Но, как оказалось, он все еще очень ярко помнил, как страшно блуждать в одиночестве, сгибаясь под грузом совершенных ошибок.<br/>
Меньшее, что он мог сделать, — это дать шанс другому человеку построить свою новую жизнь, не помогая, но и не мешая. Только кто же знал, что Фаллен вцепится в этот шанс и в самого Рудбоя зубами, и не думая больше отпускать.</p><p>Оскальзываясь на промерзшей дорожке, они молча шли к зданию станции, когда раздался тихий шорох. Ваня тут же напрягся, узнавая этот звук с первых мгновений. Настроение, и так смурное из-за невнятного сна и тяжелых мыслей, совсем испортилось.<br/>
Фаллен замер на месте, оглянулся и, судя по выражению лица, тоже нашел источник шума. Он дернул Рудбоя за рукав, заставляя остановиться.<br/>
— Это же этот… Коляс? Да?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Обсуждать Ваня не хотел. Он все еще злился, все еще переживал и ругал себя всеми словами за то, что почти подружился со своим творением, хоть это и было очень, очень глупо.<br/>
— Ну подожди. Ему же тяжело по снегу ехать.<br/>
Возможно, Рудбой однажды научится отказывать Фаллену, когда тот так смотрит: приподняв брови и скривив губы. Грустно и нагло одновременно.<br/>
— Не надо ездить по снегу и не будет тяжело.<br/>
— Нельзя быть таким злым. — Фаллен возмущенно взмахнул руками, а потом оглянулся, чтобы проверить, догоняет ли их Коляс или нет. Догонял. — Почему ты его прогнал?<br/>
— Не твое дело.<br/>
— Не мое. Но почему?<br/>
Рудбой только покачал головой, удивляясь чужой настырности. Он не просто не хотел об этом говорить, но и не знал, как такое вообще можно объяснить. Для большинства людей механизмы были просто системой собранных в нужном порядке деталей. Для Вани они долгое время были единственной семьей и друзьями.<br/>
Коляс вышел не очень складным, со скверным нравом, но с удивительными способностями. Он помогал по дому и умел приготовить нехитрую, но вкусную еду. Он мог прибраться в мастерской и подсобить в сборке. Но нашелся в нем серьезный изъян, который в какой-то момент перевесил все положительные качества.<br/>
Сначала Рудбой подумал, что проблема в материалах. То, что раньше отлично плавилось, застывало и принимало нужную форму, теперь капризничало и трескалось, чуть ли не рассыпалось в руках. Потом он серьезно задумался не повредился ли он рассудком, но заказы для Столицы получались, а вот что-то иное, для развлечений или для собственного удобства, выходило из рук вон плохо.<br/>
Задачка решилась удивительно просто. Коляс, ставший незаменимым помощником буквально во всем, оказался ревнивей любой влюбленной женщины. Он подсыпал песок в руду, менял детали местами и подпиливал инструменты, боясь, что однажды Рудбой создаст кого-то еще такого же нужного и полезного. Если бы Ваня не увидел это своими глазами, то не поверил бы никогда. Но увидел, случайно забыв очки в кузнице и вернувшись за ними в неподходящий момент.<br/>
Рудбой был слишком привязан к своему горе-помощнику, чтобы разобрать его к чертям и перебрать на новый механизм. Но и видеть его рядом с собой тоже не мог — отослал на станцию. Предательство ранило неожиданно сильно и все еще болело, хотя Ваня и стыдился этого.<br/>
Он не собирался делиться с Фалленом, но, сказав два слова, рассказал все. Тот выслушал на удивление внимательно, без издевки и смеха, без своих вечных острот и замечаний. Без жалости, но с сочувствием. А потом выдал то, чего Ваня от него совершенно не ожидал.<br/>
— Ну прости его, а?<br/>
— Что? В смысле «прости»?<br/>
— Ему грустно.<br/>
Коляс уже некоторое время крутился рядом, но ближе не подъезжал. Он плохо выглядел, одежка истрепалась, металл во многих местах покрылся ржавой коркой, а несколько спиц в колесе, заменявшем нижние конечности, сильно погнулись.<br/>
— Он всего лишь механизм. Ему не может быть грустно.<br/>
— Ты сам в это не веришь. — Фаллен задумчиво посмотрел на Рудбоя, поежился под порывом холодно ветра с мелким колючим снегом. — Я не знаю, зачем ты меня позвал, но я не собираюсь таскать тяжести. Помощник тебе явно не помешает.<br/>
Если бы Ваня и сам знал, зачем он позвал Фаллена, он бы с удовольствием ответил. И против такого аргумента возразить ему было нечего. Так что, скрепя сердце и не давая себе передумать, он коротко кивнул Колясу, подзывая его ближе. Тот радостно крутанулся на месте, рванул навстречу слишком быстро, чуть не упав, и ткнулся Ване под руку, словно ожидал, что его погладят. Ладно. Возможно, Коляса стоило на время забрать со станции, хотя бы чтоб подлатать и выправить испорченные части. Просто не оставлять больше без присмотра в мастерской.<br/>
— Слышишь, железяка? Запомни: ты мне должен.<br/>
Коляс явно был не согласен, рассерженно скрипнул ртом. Что ж. Это будет интересно.</p><p>Эдди встретил их радостно, с распростертыми объятиями. И, если радость в свою сторону Рудбой понимал, то с чего бы ему так приветствовать Фаллена, оставалось для него загадкой. Ваня знал, что они встречались в городке, куда Морра на днях приезжал, долго о чем-то говорили. Он хотел вызнать подробности, но не успел и одного вопроса другу задать. Тот оседлал своего любимого конька, расписывая, какой Рудбой талантливый. И безапелляционно заявил, что Фаллену разрешен доступ в архивы.<br/>
Впрочем, несмотря на искреннюю радость от встречи, Фаллену очевидно было неуютно. Он улыбнулся Эдди сдержано, руку в ответ пожал очень быстро и будто нехотя. Не из-за личной неприязни, просто он явно не знал, куда себя деть: постоянно оглядывался по сторонам. Наверное, вспоминал свой приезд.<br/>
Но времени на очередные размышления уже не оставалось: над станцией раздался пронзительный гудок. Десять минут.</p><p>Несмотря на свои слова, Фаллен все же помогал. Он, как и сам Рудбой, накинул поверх своей одежды безликую серую робу с глубоким капюшоном и молча носил коробки. Анна Серговна, которая на фоне унылого пейзажа станции и перрона казалась еще более яркой и красивой, царственно наблюдала за всем происходящим, держа в руках набитую угощением корзину. Когда состав с пронзительным скрежетом начал замедлять ход, она только расправила складки платья и придержала шляпку, словно ее обдавало не горьким дымом и копотью, а легким морским бризом.<br/>
На погрузку было совсем немного времени, шесть с половиной минут. Впрочем, его хватило бы, чтобы тщательно перетрясти как минимум половину коробок и найти в каждой из них не только модную шляпу, но и явно контрабандный груз, который нельзя даже близко подпускать к Столице. Хорошо, что сопровождающий, крепкий усталый мужчина чуть за сорок, явно считал, что столь красивая и благородная женщина, как Анна Серговна, не способна на какие-то незаконные деяния. Взбалмошной дворянке в изгнании явно было скучно в этой глуши, так что ей позволяли шить на заказ красивые шляпки на потеху столичным модницам. К тому же она всегда с удовольствием поддерживала разговор, многообещающе улыбалась, а в этот раз даже припасла гостинцы. Мужчину, видимо, грела мысль о том, что у него был бы шанс развлечь эту красавицу с таким нежным переливистым смехом, стой состав тут чуть дольше. Конечно же, однажды, целуя на прощанье изящную ручку, он не смог отказать даме в маленькой просьбе — привозить ей несколько свежих газет.<br/>
Ваня краем глаза следил, чтобы мужик не позволил себе ничего лишнего. Он хоть и понимал, что Анна Серговна вполне могла за себя постоять, но все равно скрипел зубами от злости, видя масляные взгляды.<br/>
Каждый раз эти шесть с половиной минут тянулись целую вечность. Рудбой обливался потом, представляя, как что-то пойдет не так, как сопровождающий заинтересуется и выполнит свою работу, как полагается, а не спустя рукава. Но нет. Анна Серговна показала содержимое одной из коробок, дождалась кивка, мол, что вы, оставьте, улыбнитесь мне еще разок лучше, защелкнула тяжелый замок на большом контейнере, в котором груз и поедет дальше, и незаметно, тихо-тихо выдохнула. Она небрежным жестом кинула стопку газет Фаллену, в последний раз бросила кокетливый взгляд на мужика и пожелала ему легкой дороги. Как только состав скрылся, оставив после себя темную ленту дыма, Аня сорвала с волос шляпку и нервным жестом поправила волосы. Зажмурилась на несколько секунд.<br/>
Ваня приобнял ее за плечи и коротко поцеловал в щеку.<br/>
— Наша богиня. Звезда.<br/>
— Вот ты дурак, Ваня! — Анна Серговна громко захохотала, словно отыгрываясь за тот скромный смех, который она дарила своему поклоннику. — Напоите меня вином, мальчики. Страсть как хочется вина.<br/>
Рудбой согласно кивнул. Да. Каждый раз после такой погрузки хотелось напиться вдрызг. Он обернулся, чтобы окликнуть притихшего Фаллена. Но слова застряли в горле.<br/>
Помогавший при погрузке Коляс, тоже укрытый неприметной тряпкой, чтобы не так бросался в глаза, обеспокоенно крутился на месте. А Фаллен… Фаллен, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в одну из газет, смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом. Остальные ворохом рассыпались по перрону, некоторые страницы уже порхали где-то птицами, подхваченные ветром. Ваня в два шага оказался рядом, кинул Колясу короткое «собери» и с трудом забрал у Фаллена газету.<br/>
Он не сразу увидел нужную заметку, сначала пробежался глазами по основным статьям. Бал, иностранные гости, лесть и приторные комплименты Государю. Внизу краткий очерк о погоде, несколько некрологов, поздравления с прибавлением в семействе и свадьбами. И мелким-мелким шрифтом: «За подстрекательство и измену Государю был задержан изобретатель Г. Вероятна смертная казнь. Суд состоится в ближайшее время».<br/>
Рудбой зло выругался, забывая о приличиях. Долистал до первой полосы, нашел дату. Чуть меньше недели назад.<br/>
— Ты знал? — Фаллен с такой же силой, с какой он хватался за газету, вцепился теперь в Ванины пальцы. Его голос звучал бесцветно, совершенно пусто. — Ты. Знал?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Они же тут все делали вид, что никакого прошлого нет, что все, оставшееся там, далеко, больше не трогает душу и не снится ночами. Рудбой понятия не имел, рассказывал ли Фаллен о своей дружбе с Гнойным кому-то, сам-то он знал об этом только из досье и донесений. И, конечно, Ваня следил по возможности за своим талантливым, но противоречивым коллегой, пусть не вникал особенно, что у Мирона с ним за дела. Какие-то дела определенно были.<br/>
— Что случилось? — Анна Серговна, подобрав юбки платья, помогала Колясу собирать разлетевшуюся прессу и кидала обеспокоенные взгляды. Она, кажется, искренне прониклась к Фаллену симпатией.<br/>
— Нам надо к Эдди. С вином придется подождать.</p><p>Фаллена пришлось буквально тащить. Он еле переставлял ноги, запинался, однажды чуть не упал с лестницы. Это напоминало тот день, когда Рудбой провожал его пьяного домой, и Ваня многое бы отдал, если бы сейчас настроение у них обоих было такое же. Пусть он не знал человека, над которым нависла угроза, но точно не желал ему вреда. А Фаллену он не желал проходить через очередные потери.<br/>
— Ты можешь связаться с Мироном? Сейчас?<br/>
Эдди, ни слова не говоря, не задавая никаких вопросов, отбил короткое сообщение. В ответ пришло лаконичное «через час».<br/>
Это время, долгие пятьдесят с лишним минут до звонка Мирона, они провели вдвоем. Эдди оставил на столе какую-то еду и графин с крепкой наливкой, а сам вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Немного поколебавшись, Рудбой взял Фаллена за руку и так и не смог больше отпустить. Даже наливку по стаканам разливал левой. Он сомневался, не был уверен, нужна ли такая беспомощная поддержка Фаллену, но не мог поступить сейчас иначе.<br/>
— Слава влюблен в этого вашего графа Федорова.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Давно. Очень давно. Он одержим им, может часами рассказывать, какой он отвратительный, лицемерный и при этом чрезмерно принципиальный.<br/>
Слова из Фаллена хлынули лавиной. Он рассказывал вперемешку про детскую дружбу и взрослое уже братство, про то, как тяжело им бывало понимать друг друга, но как невозможно представить кого-то ближе. Про Мирона тоже было — много, едко, без толики уважения, но Рудбоя именно сейчас это даже не покоробило. Он был для Фаллена в эту минуту тем, кем для самого Вани был его Нечто. Немым слушателем, готовым поддержать и не осуждать.<br/>
Когда Фаллен замолчал, Рудбой насилу влил в него немного, на пару пальцев, наливки. Заставил закусить куском хлеба с вяленым мясом. И молился, впервые за долгие-долгие годы, чтобы Мирон вышел на связь поскорее.<br/>
Слышно было плохо, картинка иногда не проходила вовсе — в Столице бушевала гроза. Мирон вопросу если и удивился, то виду не подал.<br/>
— Гнойный?<br/>
— Вывезли. Суда не будет.<br/>
— К нам? — Они привыкли вот так, обрывками фраз, чтоб только важное.<br/>
— Не сейчас. Пробуем.<br/>
Все. Десяток слов, меньше минуты с учетом задержки связи. Облегчение — и судорожный выдох Фаллена, еще крепче сжатые пальцы. А потом путь назад, показавшийся слишком коротким, хоть Ваня и просидел целый час в одной позе, боясь пошевелиться. Ведь всю дорогу у него на плече покоилась голова Фаллена.<br/>
 <br/>
7.<br/>
Ваня был к себе достаточно объективен, чтоб понимать и видеть свои недостатки. При этом он совершенно искренне считал, что достоинств у него гораздо больше. Если с этим не соглашались другие люди, это были уже их собственные проблемы. Вот Рудбой, например, не соглашался.<br/>
Ночь в одной постели и та поездка на станцию не смогли полностью убрать напряжение и взаимное недоверие, но они сумели примирить их обоих с необходимостью привыкать к присутствию друг друга. Фаллен мог говорить только за себя, но он бы совсем не отказался повторить хотя бы совместную ночь: глядя на то, как Рудбою чинят окно, он испытывал некоторое разочарование.<br/>
И пусть ночевок и поездок больше не было, зато начались постоянные встречи. Дом оказался слишком маленьким, чтобы в нем удалось бы не встретить своего соседа утром или перед сном. Да что там дом — даже весь городок. Фаллен принял решение, что не отступит от своей задумки с архивами, а Рудбой, пусть неохотно, но смирился. Он даже не пытался скрыть, насколько его раздражает Ванин интерес к его работам, но больше не запрещал в них копаться. Еще бы.<br/>
Фаллен не прогадал, заручившись поддержкой Эдди. Как только узнал, что Морра в городке, он тут же попросил о разговоре. Ваня так красочно расписал свои грандиозные планы по выводу Рудбоя из творческого застоя, что шансов ни у кого не осталось бы. Эдди сначала недоуменно хмурился, потом заметно выдохнул, а под конец беседы разулыбался. Да, обратиться именно к нему за помощью было отличной идеей.<br/>
Конечно, Ваня боялся, что Рудбой снова разозлится и еще что-то разобьет, например, Ванину голову. Но решил идти ва-банк. Раз уж этот город — его новый дом, то жить в нем Фаллен собирался так, как привык за последние годы. Не оглядываясь на чужое неудовольствие и думая прежде всего о себе.<br/>
Хотя с последним были очень большие трудности. Потому что значительную часть своего времени Ваня думал вовсе не о себе, а о Рудбое. О его изобретениях, о его незаконченных задумках, о его поддержке в тот страшный час, когда Фаллен мысленно уже хоронил Славу. О нем самом. Вспоминал запах и тихий звук дыхания, тяжесть его руки, которая во сне обнимала за талию. Не мог выбросить из головы — да и не хотел — долгие тягучие минуты того общего пробуждения, когда напряжение было такое, что казалось, весь дом мог вспыхнуть. Взгляд Рудбоя, сонный, мягкий. Сначала на Ванины губы, потом в глаза, пусть и совсем недолго. Судорожный вздох и быстрые неловкие сборы спиной к Фаллену, словно это могло скрыть очевидную проблему в паху, которая и у него самого возникла. Именно в тот момент Ваня решил, что не отступится ни от Рудбоя, ни от его изобретений.</p><p>Ранние подъемы Фаллен все еще не любил, но он полюбил тихие утра за кофе, который можно с кем-то разделить. Как оказалось, дом воспитывал не только Ваню, но и своего хозяина. И смотреть на это со стороны было намного веселее, чем чувствовать на своей шкуре.<br/>
Сегодня кухонный аппарат отказывался наливать Рудбою кофе в большую чашку, а в ответ на все его ругательства равнодушно подсвечивал окошко «Вредно!». Понаблюдав за этой забавной сценой, Ваня не пожалел, что встал так рано. Но у него на сегодняшний день наметились кое-какие планы, которые могли пойти крахом, если Рудбой будет весь день пребывать не в духе. Так что, дождавшись очередной рассерженной тирады, Фаллен взял свой кофе, к которому еще не успел прикоснуться, и перелил его в большую кружку. Туда же отправил заботливо сваренный машиной для Рудбоя. Порция на Ванин вкус вышла конская.<br/>
— И что это?<br/>
— Твой кофе. — Фаллен невозмутимо подошел к аппарату, мысленно уговаривая его не капризничать прямо сейчас. Нажал нужные кнопки и даже дыхание затаил, настолько готов был к демаршу вроде струи воды в лицо или издевательской таблички. Но машина послушно загудела.<br/>
Стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, Ваня добавил в свою чашку сливок и сахара. Он чувствовал, как Рудбой сверлит его спину взглядом, лопатки чуть ли не чесались от этого внимания. Захотелось сделать что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Например, случайно развязать тяжелый бархатный халат, в котором Фаллен пристрастился завтракать. Его подарила Анна Серговна, а Ваня его так полюбил, что готов был хоть ведь день в нем проводить. Помимо того, что халат был теплым и очень уютным, он раздражал Рудбоя. Тот, может, и сам был не прочь ходить по своему дому в менее формальной одежде, но из спальни выходил всегда одетым в яркие наряды. Прятался в них, словно в броне.<br/>
— Раз уж ты сегодня такой добрый, может, и одеяло мое вернешь?<br/>
— Нет. Одеяло не верну. Мы с ним стали слишком близки.<br/>
Фаллен слышал, как Рудбой поднялся со своего места, но оглядываться не стал. Поэтому был совершенно не готов к тому, что тот окажется прямо за его спиной. Ложечка дрогнула в Ваниной руке и с громким звоном ударилась о тонкий ободок чашки.<br/>
— Раньше ты не был таким наглым. — Рудбой не касался, просто стоял вплотную, но Фаллен чувствовал его каждой частичкой своего тела. Мурашки пробежали от самого затылка до пяток.<br/>
— Был. Ты просто не замечал.<br/>
Рудбой засмеялся, от чего по Ваниной обнаженной шее словно ветерком подуло. Искушение сделать один маленький шаг назад было слишком велико, но Фаллен не собирался сдаваться. Он, считая про себя каждый сделанный ложкой круг, продолжал размешивать сахар, хоть тот и давно уже растворился. Это помогало не идти на поводу у своих желаний, но не очень успешно.<br/>
— Не замечал.<br/>
Когда Рудбой коснулся его руки своей, перехватил, не давая двигаться на несколько долгих секунд, у Вани сбилось дыхание. Когда сделал ложечкой три круга, так и не отпуская пальцы, Фаллен совсем забыл, как дышать. Бесконечные мгновения, которые невозможно было перенести, но которые так хотелось растянуть на целую вечность. Но вот Рудбой провел своими пальцами выше, мягко обхватил Ванино запястье, щекотно скользнул подушечками по нитке пульса, сдвигая рукав халата. И… все закончилось.<br/>
Ваня отбросил от себя чертову ложечку и еле сдержался, чтобы не сделать то же самое с чашкой. Только кинуть ее хотелось не просто так, а всенепременно в Рудбоя. Фаллен дал мысленное обещание, что обязательно отомстит за этот случай. Он умел быть злопамятным. Но это могло подождать. Сначала — сегодняшние планы.<br/>
Он все-таки обернулся. И увидев в Рудбое отражение своих эмоций, откровенных, жадных, решил, что никаких «подождать» не будет. Ваня медленно отпил из чашки, а потом, убедившись, что Рудбой внимательно смотрит, повел рукой. Халат чуть сполз, сильнее оголяя шею и плечо, и Фаллен почувствовал себя совершенно отомщенным. Он отставил чашку на стол, потянулся всем телом, упиваясь чужой реакцией. Рудбою стоило знать, что не следует затевать такие игры, не умея держать ответные удары.<br/>
Ваня присел за стол, стараясь, чтоб халат не сполз сильнее, но и намеренно не поправляя. Рудбой следил за каждым его движением, будто не мог решить, стоит ли бежать уже сейчас или нет, только вот взгляд у него то и дело соскальзывал к Ваниной обнаженной коже.<br/>
— Не хочешь пригласить меня в свою мастерскую?<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Мастерская. Я хотел бы взглянуть.<br/>
Рудбой рассмеялся, растер ладонями лицо и посмотрел на Фаллена почти осознанным взглядом.<br/>
— Ты до сих пор носишь крест.<br/>
Рука Вани инстинктивно дернулась, чтобы запахнуть ворот халата и спрятать распятье. Но Фаллен остановил себя, напоминал, что здесь можно не прятаться. Что тут дань вере, которая оказалась вне закона, никого не волновала.<br/>
— Да. Имеешь что-то против?<br/>
— Я свой тоже храню. Но однажды он на мне чуть не расплавился, пока я у печи работал. Теперь не ношу.<br/>
Что сильнее Ваню удивило — откровенность или что Рудбой тоже хранит крест — он не знал. Отвечать не стал, только невесело улыбнулся. Жаль было упущенной атмосферы утра — бодрящей, щекотной, опасной, но честность он оценил. И все же почувствовал укол разочарования, когда Рудбой встал со своего места. И дело было совсем не в визите в кузницу, на который Фаллен очень рассчитывал. Совсем.<br/>
Но в следующий момент Рудбой подошел вплотную, наклонился и очень осторожно и медленно поправил на Ване ворот халата. Не касаясь кожи, но почти. Фаллен чувствовал жар его пальцев и мог поклясться, что видел их легкую дрожь.<br/>
— Приходи после обеда. Раньше буду занят.<br/>
Ваня ненавидел проигрывать. А именно это постоянно происходило, стоило делу коснуться Рудбоя. Когда хлопнула входная дверь, на кухонном аппарате совершенно невпопад снова загорелась надпись «Вредно!». И Фаллен был с ней был совершенно согласен. Вредно так часто испытывать настолько сильные эмоции.</p><p>Время до обеда тянулось бесконечно медленно. Ваня принял ванну, пересмотрел свой скудный гардероб и с неудовольствием отметил, как неинтересно и скучно он выглядит. Самое скверное было в том, что Фаллен не знал, как он мог с этим бороться. В городе наверняка был модист или швейная мастерская, но Ваня плохо представлял, к кому обратиться с просьбой его принарядить. Но огорчения его длились недолго. Он вспомнил все события сегодняшнего утра, и решил, что для Рудбоя отсутствие у Вани богатого гардероба не было большой проблемой. Достаточно и спадающего с плеча халата.<br/>
Прежде чем идти в мастерскую, Фаллену нужно было кое-что забрать из архива. Он с удовольствием вдохнул запах книжной пыли и чернил, с ноткой ностальгии вспомнил свою каморку в редакции. Там он сначала печатал скучные сводки и заметки о величии Государя, но со временем стал заниматься совершенно другим. Теперь он подумывал о том, чтобы снова взяться за перо или как-то раздобыть печатную машинку. Не планировал чего-то грандиозного, конечно, но просто хотел писать, выливать на бумагу свои мысли и чувства. Сейчас бы это совсем не помешало.<br/>
То и дело бросая взгляд на часы, Ваня принялся за работу. Он отобрал несколько чертежей, которые хотел показать Рудбою, чтоб задать пару вопросов. Начать решил с откровенной лести и капельки вызова — Ваня собирался восхищаться смелостью задумки и не верить в то, что ее можно претворить в жизнь. В глубине души он прекрасно понимал, что Рудбоя этим не проведешь. Но также понимал и другое: от подобных танцах на лезвиях удовольствие получал не только Фаллен.<br/>
Из общей стопки выпал лист, медленно спланировал на пол. Ваня пригляделся и понял, что не видел его раньше. Это даже не чертеж был, так, незаконченный набросок углем. Размытая черная фигура, звериный оскал, пустые глазницы. Этот рисунок точно рисовал Рудбой — Фаллен уже узнавал его руку с первого взгляда — но он очень отличался от всего остального. От него веяло безумием и тоской, и Ваня даже порывался в первый момент его уничтожить, настолько он был страшный и неприятный, но все же рука не поднялась.<br/>
Сложив рисунок в четыре раза, Фаллен убрал его в карман сюртука. Решил, что делать среди остальных бумаг, детальных и тщательно продуманных, ему нечего. И вместе с этим Ваня подумал, что спрашивать Рудбоя о нем точно не стоит. По крайней мере, пока. Рисунок хоть и жег карман и любопытство, но не стоил крошечного прогресса, которого удалось уже достичь.</p><p>Конечно, за время, проведенное в городке, Фаллен множество раз бродил у реки. Иногда, все же поддавшись интересу, подходил вплотную к кузнице и даже пару раз заглядывал в окна. Пока не знал, кто именно скрывается под маской таинственного изобретателя, Ване еще удавалось сдерживать любопытство. Теперь же туда тянуло, как магнитом.<br/>
Сначала Фаллен все же заглянул к Мише Джигли. Решив разделить с ним обед, но уверенно отказавшись от дегустации напитков, Ваня убил еще час времени. Да и нравился ему странноватый пивовар. Поначалу он казался мечтательным и чудаковатым, но за этим скрывался неожиданно острый язык и отличное чувство юмора. Фаллен еще при первой встрече подумал, что был бы рад познакомить Мишу со Славой, они наверняка бы поладили.<br/>
Эти мысли отдавались привычной болью в солнечном сплетении, и Ваня их от себя старательно отгонял. Он заставлял себя быть благодарным провидению и графу Федорову за то, что Слава жив. И маялся, тосковал от неизвестности, не зная, где его дорогой друг сейчас, как он справляется с изгнанием, не болеет ли, не нуждается ли в чем-то. Ваня не сомневался, что как минимум на станции есть связь не только со Столицей, но и с другими местами, но не думал, что этой связью можно воспользоваться для общения с близкими. Каждый в этом городе кого-то потерял, оставил где-то далеко-далеко без возможности однажды снова встретиться. Но все они, казалось, нашли силы жить дальше и не оглядываться.<br/>
Анна Серговна, например, была очень знатного происхождения, это Фаллен понял еще до разговора по душам по дороге на станцию, пока Рудбой спал. Она влюбилась в Юру, безродного музыканта и актеришку, увидев его на театральном вечере. Юную Аню тогда уже почти выдали замуж за человека из ее круга на двадцать лет старше, а Музыченко вместе с труппой выслали из Столицы от греха подальше. Она связывать свою жизнь с нелюбимым человеком из-за семейной выгоды отказалась. И, сбежав, нашла Юру, а поженились они уже в ссылке.<br/>
Тогда, слушая эту историю, Фаллен искренне восхищался Анной Серговной, но в голове так и крутились картинки того вечера, когда Паша осыпал поцелуями обнаженный живот Юры. Ваню жгло это воспоминание, но говорить ни о чем он, конечно, не стал. Только оказалось, что большой тайны в этом не было.<br/>
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить.– Анна Серговна улыбнулась своей невероятной хитрой улыбкой и похлопала Фаллена по руке. — Но это уже не моя история, а Пашина. Захочет — расскажет.<br/>
— Тебе не больно? — Вопрос вырвался так быстро, что Ваня не успел себя остановить. — Извини. Я не должен спрашивать.<br/>
— Мы все любим друг друга, а любимые часто делают больно, но не становятся менее любимыми. Сейчас, в этот день, мы счастливы. Как будет завтра? Никто не знает.<br/>
Для Фаллена тот разговор не стал откровением, он и так старался жить одним днем. Но, пожалуй, именно тогда Ваня понял, насколько жизнь здесь, вдали от остального мира, меняла людей. Они не пытались соответствовать ожиданиям и требованиям общества, они просто жили. Отрекались от вердиктов «неприлично», «не положено», «так нельзя» и не жалели о своих ошибках.<br/>
Вряд ли Анна Серговна поддерживала отношения со своей семьей, хотя наверняка и продолжала их любить, несмотря ни на что. Фаллен уже много позже ее рассказа догадался, вспомнил, кого ему напоминала ее яркая красота. Вспомнил, как пару лет назад при дворе гуляли пышную свадьбу, на которой невеста была с такими же темными глубокими глазами и волосами как смоль, а жених годился ей в отцы. Младшая сестра оказалась сговорчивей, или же семья, обжегшись со старшей дочерью, не оставила ей выбора.<br/>
Ваня же давно, с самого отъезда в семинарию, с родителями не был близок, и вряд ли их сильно огорчили сообщения о его аресте и высылке. Но вот перекинуться парой слов со Славой, услышать его такой родной, чуть гнусавый, голос, Фаллен бы не отказался. Но оставалось довольствоваться малым: словами графа Федорова о том, что он в безопасности.</p><p>С такими смутными мыслями Ваня и пошел к кузнице. От волнения сердце часто-часто колотилось, пальцы подрагивали. Одно дело видеть все это на бумаге, другое — узреть воочию, как Рудбой своими руками творит чудеса.<br/>
Дверь оказалась заперта, но слева от входа была такая же панель как и дома, и она так же беспрепятственно пропустила Фаллена внутрь. Тепло. Как же тут было тепло! Не жарко, а так, что вечно мерзнущий Ваня наконец-то согрелся. Не только руками-ногами, а всем своим нутром, сердцем. Ему хорошо стало, правильно.<br/>
Бесконечные стеллажи, детали, металлическая стружка, инструменты. Было так похоже на Славкину лабораторию своим безумным духом и так непохоже одновременно. Здесь так все словно пропиталось Рудбоем, его характером и идеями, что у Фаллена просто не было шансов. Очаровался за доли секунды, только вдохнув пропитанным тяжелыми ароматами воздух. Ваня даже не подумал окликнуть хозяина мастерской, просто слепо ходил и касался. Грубых железных каркасов и изящного стеклянного литья, разномастных болтиков ровных-ровных и шестеренок разных размеров. У этого места был какой-то свой уникальный дух. Наверное, так бы Ваня ощущал себя в древней алхимической лаборатории. И точно такие же эмоции будили в нем крошечные часовни, где между ним и богом никого — ни высших санов, ни церковных канонов, ни жестких догматов.<br/>
Здесь Фаллен чувствовал себя незначительным и немного слабым, но и защищенным. Понимал, как мало он знает о многих вещах, но ему было достаточно и того, что имеет возможность увидеть их своими глазами.<br/>
За неприметной дверью нашлось еще одно помещение. Большое, темное. С улицы кузница казалось совсем крошечной, даже и не представить, что она в себе хранила. Здесь с легкостью мог разместиться один из тех корабликов, что привозили раз в неделю рабочих с шахты, а то и парочка. Если первая комната, в которую Фаллен вошел, была странной смесью склада, кухни и небольшого завода, то здесь оказался настоящий музей, в который каким-то чудом занесло лабораторию изобретателя.<br/>
Не раздумывая и секунды, Ваня прошел до той стены, где стояли прикрытые тканью фигуры и высокие, под самый потолок, шкафы. Все полки были заставлены. Фаллен, словно завороженный, прижал ладони к стеклянным дверцам, жадно рассматривая знакомые по чертежам механизмы. Вот шкатулка с тонкой, словно прутик, балериной. Вот жук с малахитовыми боками. Вот шар с застывшей внутри магмой, которая даже на бумаге казалась живей, чем в жизни. Да, выходит, что все они существовали. Но были абсолютно, совершенно мертвы. На чертежах дышали, хоть и не шевелились, а на деле по каким-то причинам остались пустыми болванками, не несущими в себе никакой ценности.<br/>
Фаллену стало так жаль их, этих неудавшихся детей своего творца, что даже ком к горлу подступил. На секунду появилась безумная мысль — забрать их себе, чтобы не торчали больше в темных закоулках мастерской, а занимали то место, что заслуживали. Да, они не вышли такими, как задумывались. Но все еще были прекрасны.<br/>
А потом Ваня зацепился взглядом за высокий, на голову выше его самого, силуэт справа от шкафа. Ткань была, в отличие от остальных простыней, темной. И Фаллен, мысленно ругая себя последними словами, но будучи уже не в силах остановиться, протянул руку.<br/>
Медленно, словно нехотя, ткань скользнула вниз. И сперва Ваня подумал, что он видит перед собой пустоту. Потом с каким-то отчетливым холодным ужасом понял, что перед ним сейчас — тот самый рисунок. Страшный, безликий.<br/>
Фаллен поднял ткань с пола, попытался накинуть ее обратно, но у него все не получалось. А потом он как-то неловко задел фигуру, где-то на уровне своей груди, буквально кончиками пальцев, но этого оказалось достаточно.<br/>
Он даже не успел и рукой шевельнуть, не говоря о чем-то большем. Напротив него сверкнула ослепительно яркая улыбка, чернильные провалы глаз шевельнулись, а в следующую секунду на Ваниной шее сжалась крепкая, удушающая хватка. Он честно пытался разжать холодные металлические пальцы, но только ногти ломал в безуспешных попытках. Воздух в легких стремительно заканчивался, сознание уплывало. Последнее, о чем Фаллен подумал, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство — как жаль, что они с Рудбоем так и не успели попробовать быть вместе по-настоящему.<br/>
 </p><p>8.<br/>
Дверь в комнату распахнулась без какого-либо предупреждения, и Ваня даже выругаться не успел. Его чертов дом принял Фаллена как полноценного хозяина, забыв, что тот таковым не является. Ваня зашел переодеться, забрать кое-что нужное — последние дни ночевал он то в мастерской, то у Шляпников, то к Эдди мотался. И совсем не ожидал, что тут его подкараулят. Но все ругательства застыли на языке, стоило только взглянуть на своего нежданного гостя.<br/>
Уже несколько дней Рудбой пытался в себе найти силы на разговор с Фалленом, но боялся, что закончит то, что не успел закончить Нечто. Просто придушит поганца за то, как тот вечно лез не в свое дело, совал нос, куда не надо. Те несколько секунд, которые Ваня боролся со своим изобретением, до крови обдирая пальцы, навсегда останутся в его памяти. Он так тогда испугался, как никогда в жизни. Боялся, что уже опоздал, что больше он не увидит смеющиеся упрямые глаза, не услышит ехидный смех. Так и не почувствует вкус губ, о которых грезил ночами.<br/>
Теперь Фаллен выглядел решительно. У него были упрямо сощурены глаза, а губы так плотно сжаты, что казались тонкой нитью. И у Вани в солнечном сплетении заныло от того, как он, оказывается, соскучился. Даже чуть не погибнув, Фаллен не стал беспомощной овечкой, совсем нет. И его не хотелось защищать, прятать от всего мира и оберегать. Ему хотелось надавать по шее за то, что посмел по дурости подвергнуть себя такой опасности. А потом поцеловать в упрямо сжатые губы.<br/>
Именно сейчас сил на ссору с ним не было. Рудбой еще не отошел от того случая, тем более и так места себе не находил: в Столице на свободе с каждым днем оставалось все меньше и меньше сторонников Мирона. Людей сажали в кутузки, отсылали неизвестно куда, попросту убивали. Государь слабел, его авторитет падал, а действия носили откровенно истеричный, бессмысленный характер. И все это понимали. Мирон два дня назад вышел на связь последний раз и предупредил, что на некоторое время ему придется затаиться. Где он находился в эту самую минуту, никто — ни Ваня, ни Эдди — не знал. Что им делать, если он больше никогда не напишет и не свяжется, тем более.<br/>
Так что в эту самую секунду Рудбой не собирался выяснять отношения с Фалленом. Но тому, как уже повелось, было плевать.<br/>
— Ты долго собираешься от меня бегать?<br/>
— Столько, сколько захочу.<br/>
— Как бы не так! — Фаллен оказался рядом и с неожиданной силой толкнул Ваню в грудь, заставляя сделать пару шагов назад. — Я имею право хоть на какие-то объяснения.<br/>
— Да? Объяснения? Что нужно объяснить? Что нельзя трогать неизвестные тебе механизмы? Что нельзя вламываться в чужую мастерскую? Что именно?<br/>
Они кричали друг на друга так, что в комнату почти влетел Храмов, сделал несколько перепуганных кругов и сразу выкатился, выкрикивая свои срамные частушки, но как-то без запала. Внизу в гостиной громко отбили раз двадцать часы, следом зазвенели хронометры на кухонном аппарате, хотя сейчас никто не готовил. Дом нервничал, он не хотел быть свидетелем ссоры своих жильцов. Ваня так усиленно подгонял его под себя, заполняя механизмами и устройствами, что совершенно упустил тот момент, когда жилище стало само за себя говорить и высказывать свое мнение.<br/>
Фаллен замолчал, выдохнул, а потом внезапно громко и сипло закашлялся, растирая горло, отчего с его шеи сполз шарф. Все еще густо-фиолетовые синяки, которые только начали желтеть по краям. Не сошедшие кровоподтеки, в которых отчетливо угадывались отпечатки металлических беспощадных пальцев. И вся Ванина злость испарилась, словно ее и не было. Он несмело поднес руку к светлой шее, словно испачканной грязными красками.<br/>
Рудбой не хотел сделать больно, трогал осторожно, медленно. И Фаллен, против его ожиданий, не дернулся, не отстранился. Только серьезно посмотрел Ване прямо в глаза, давая разрешение.<br/>
— Больно?<br/>
— Уже нет. Было.<br/>
— Мне жаль. Но не стоило тебе туда лезть. Могло и сильнее достаться.<br/>
В ответ Фаллен улыбнулся, впервые за время разговора. И бросил такой взгляд на Рудбоя, что сразу же стало жарко.<br/>
— Твое лицо того стоило. Ты испугался за меня.<br/>
Спорить было бессмысленно. Ваня помнил, как трясущимися от ужаса руками прикладывал к губам Фаллена маленькое зеркальце и как боялся увидеть его поверхность все такой же ясной. Но оно запотело. Ресницы дрогнули через несколько долгих минут, как раз в тот момент, когда в мастерскую ворвалась подмога, за которой Рудбой отправил птичку-почтальона. Ваня даже сказать не мог, кто вбежал первым. Помнил, как его оттаскивали силой, как он отбивался, боясь выпустить Фаллена из рук.<br/>
А сейчас Рудбой вдруг почувствовал, как устал. Бегать, спорить, сражаться за мнимую свободу, хотя одиночество было куда более крепкими узами, нежели любые, даже самые сильные чувства. Даже те, в которых он сам себе признался, только почти потеряв.<br/>
Под его пальцами нервно бился пульс, а кожа покрывалась мурашками. Фаллен задышал часто-часто, порывисто. И это подстегнуло Ваню продолжать. Он огладил каждый след, каждый синяк подушечками, не надавливая, а просто касаясь. Дотронулся до яркой родинки, подцепил пальцем витую цепочку, на которой висел крест, но отпустил тут же. Когда Фаллен шумно сглотнул, Рудбой почувствовал это, дотронулся и до острого кадыка. А потом не выдержал — прижался губами.<br/>
Он выцеловывал на испачканной синяками коже свои чувства и извинения. Не за то, что его детище чуть Фаллена не убило, нет. За то, что так долго бегал и прятался, не давая им шанса узнать друг друга, наконец, по-настоящему. Кожа на вкус была чуть соленая от пота и горькая от мазей, но слаще Ваня ничего в жизни не пробовал. Фаллен громко, со всхлипами дышал, хватался за его плечи, но Рудбой твердо знал, что это вовсе не от боли. И сам чуть не задохнулся от следующей мысли: однажды вместо каждого уродливого следа он поставит свой. Обязательно.<br/>
Когда Фаллен резко дернул Ваню за волосы, первая мысль была почти паническая: сделал больно! Но в ту же секунду губы Рудбоя накрыли чужие — тоже чуть соленные, с легким привкусом вина и трав. Где-то в голове все еще бились напоминания, что нужно быть осторожней, что Фаллен еще не до конца здоров. Но очень, очень быстро и они исчезли. Осталась только раскаленная страсть и бесконечная нежность. Сейчас Фаллену не нужна была осторожность и бережность, он сам тянулся навстречу с такой жадностью, что у Рудбоя попросту не было шансов сохранить рассудок.<br/>
Двигаясь в унисон, слаженно, как идеально подогнанные детали одного механизма, они слышали друг друга. Видели. Чувствовали. Узнавали — и только так, правильно, как и должны были с самого начала.</p><p>Уже после, остывая на смятых простынях, Ваня не мог перестать гладить, трогать шею Фаллена. Тот уже смеялся и вяло отбрыкивался, но все равно млел. Смотрел на Рудбоя такими глазами, что сердце каждый раз сбивалось с ритма.<br/>
— Ну все. Хватит. Щекотно.<br/>
— Нет. Ты сколько надо мной издевался? Считай, это моя месть.<br/>
— Да? То есть ты не выпустишь меня из постели… — Фаллен задумался на несколько секунд, — два месяца? Я тут два месяца? Что, правда?<br/>
— Наверное.<br/>
— А кажется, что целую жизнь.<br/>
— С тобой день за месяц идет.<br/>
— Эй!<br/>
Снова смех, поцелуи до саднящих губ, тихие стоны и шепот такой, чтобы только для них двоих. И не оторваться друг от друга больше, никак не выпустить из рук.<br/>
Фаллен, переведя дыхание, стал подначивать Ваню пуще прежнего. Но почему-то сейчас Рудбой это переносил совершенно спокойно. Хотел водички? Ладно. Не верил, что можно по щелчку пальцев получить легкий перекус прямо в постель, чтобы восполнить потраченные силы? Пожалуйста. Ваня не просто так месяцы потратил на обустройство дома. Уступать и видеть веселые огоньки в чужих глазах оказалось удивительно приятно.</p><p>За окном был день в самом разгаре, но они так и не выбрались из постели. Утолив первые жадные порывы, они долго вполголоса разговаривали. Фаллен не задавал вопросов, но Рудбой, сам того не ожидая, выложил всю историю Нечто.<br/>
Он был первым созданным Ваней механизмом. С постоянными доделками и исправлениями, с длительными перерывами, когда тот убирался в самый долгий ящик, или с ежедневными разговорами в моменты одиночества. Когда за Рудбоя впервые взялись противники Мирона, еще задолго до того, как получилось разработать свою агентскую сеть и контролировать ссылки, ему дали полчаса на сборы. Не сомневаясь и секунды, он разобрал по винтикам Нечто и уложил в саквояж, закинул пару смен белья, несколько книг и стопку бумаг с карандашами. Это был его багаж в будущее, и, дай жизнь ему еще один шанс, он взял бы с собой то же самое.<br/>
Тот момент, когда Нечто стал использовать своего создателя как инструмент, Ваня упустил. Просто в какой-то момент понял, что рисуют не его руки, думает не его разум, воплощаются в жизнь не его мечты. Рудбой отчетливо, ясно понимал, что не может груда металла быть самостоятельным существом, да еще и таким амбициозным и опасным. Но Нечто — был. Он хотел жить, создавать сам, но не мог, потому и умело пользовался Ваней в своих целях.<br/>
Если Рудбою не хватало смелости на великие задумки, то Нечто не скромничал. Он нашептывал Ване идеи, расписывал целые картины, полные деталей и точных расчетов, а потом терпеливо ждал, когда же это все увидит свет. Продумывал настоящий мир, где он, Нечто, будет вершиной всего, а послушный Рудбой станет его марионеткой. И Ваня, слепой и доверчивый, словно новорожденный котенок, верил своему на тот момент единственному другу.<br/>
Все те смелые идеи, что Фаллен видел на бумаге, были не Ванины. Они принадлежали Нечто. И каждая их них, даже самая крошечная и неприметная, по-своему прекрасна, почти идеальна. И каждая могла убивать. Рудбою страшился представлять, как сейчас выглядел бы этот городок, да и он сам, если бы не удалось вырваться из-под влияния Нечто. В итоге случайность помогла, маленькая глупость.<br/>
Ваня только сумел наладить постоянную связь с Мироном: неудобную, долгую, но надежную. Каждое короткое сообщение они шифровали: общались на своем выдуманном еще в далеком детстве языке. Сначала просто обменивались краткими репликами, желали друг другу доброго утра или хорошей ночи, но после нашли способ и более содержательные беседы вести. Тогда и мысли не было отправлять что-то поездом, опасно. А вот шахты, что в часе пути вниз по реке, казались неплохим способом передать что-то в Столицу. Сначала Рудбой просто налаживал общение, заводил знакомства. Потом стал намекать, что у него есть возможность достать кое-что необычное в обмен на небольшую услугу: отправить кое-что в Петербург. Он заманивал работяг возможностью удивить редким гостинцем оставшейся далеко семье. Ваня вел все разговоры осторожно, даже не показывая лица толком, накидывал глубокий капюшон и не раскрывал своего имени.<br/>
И вот пришли первые заказы. Его попросили сделать серию симпатичных вещиц, от брошей до портсигаров, небольших, но чтобы ценность и редкость сразу бросались в глаза. Это даже не были механизмы — так, совсем простенькие по Ваниным меркам поделки, чтобы не раскрыть себя раньше времени. Так он думал, пока не заметил на одной из них — зеркале в изящной кованой оправе — лишнюю зазубрину. Рудбой готов был биться о заклад, что ее там быть не должно, но, конечно, взялся исправлять. Злой и встревоженный голос Нечто, который приказывал Ване немедленно бросить зеркало, он услышал слишком поздно.<br/>
Потом, множество раз прокручивая тот взрыв в памяти, Рудбой каждый раз обливался холодным потом. Представлял, что напичканное селитрой зеркало разлетается на куски не в его руках, а в чужих. Может, даже в шахтах, где работяга захотел бы похвастаться товарищам такой диковинкой. Или в изящных женских пальцах, навсегда уродуя и оставляя шрамы. Сам Ваня отделался легко. Глаза пострадали так, что приходилось теперь прятать их за цветными линзами очков, да мелкие шрамы по рукам и груди. Ничего страшного в сравнении с тем, как болело у него сердце от пугающего понимания.<br/>
Еще толком не оправившись от взрыва, на одном упрямстве Рудбой дополз до Нечто, дотянулся до его груди, выключая. И только потом провалился в долгое беспамятство. Это сейчас город полнился людьми, которым Ваня дорог. Тогда здесь было полторы заброшенные улицы и десяток человек, которые и не здоровались друг с другом, поэтому зализывать раны пришлось в одиночку. Первое, что сделал Рудбой, как только смог сдерживать дрожь в руках и твердо стоять на ногах, — разобрал к чертям все изобретения до последнего винтика. Находил страшные задумки и тайники с порохом, селитрой или металлическими осколками, которые могли принести огромный вред. Уничтожить все то, на что Ваня потратил свои силы, свою душу и мысли, он не смог. Долго, еще очень долго, он соединял деталь за деталью, собирал испорченные механизмы заново, только теперь без смертоносной начинки. Его даже не слишком удивляло то, что они навсегда остались мертвыми бесполезными игрушками. Рудбой не был тем, кто их создавал. Тем, кто смог бы их воскресить, ему тоже было не стать.<br/>
Фаллен, притихший, серьезно, выводил пальцами на Ваниной груди узоры, дольше всего задерживаясь на паутинке мелких шрамов. Он не выглядел перепуганным или удивленным. Скорее удовлетворенным тем, что на многие его вопросы наконец-то появились ответы.<br/>
— Почему ты его не уничтожил?<br/>
Почему? У Рудбоя было множество вариантов, но ни один не мог полностью отразить весь тот запутанный клубок чувств, глубоко засевший в его голове и сердце.<br/>
— Он часть меня. Вдруг, когда я его уничтожу, я не смогу творить?<br/>
— Перестань. — Фаллен фыркнул. — Ты напичкал свой дом механизмами. И вон, сделал человечка из куска проволоки и кривой шестеренки. И монстр этот твой тут ни при чем.<br/>
— Ты предлагаешь его разобрать? — Ваня прекрасно понимал, что после такого случая, когда Нечто почти убил человека, это было бы справедливым, правильным решением. Но он знал, что никогда на такое не пойдет.<br/>
— Ты что! — Фаллен даже дернулся от возмущения. Он сел, от чего тонкая простынь скользнула вниз, оголяя спину, поясницу и то, что ниже. — Он же гений, злющий гений. Надо просто разобраться, почему он такой противный. Мне кажется, мы однажды поладим.<br/>
— Ты верно сказал: он монстр.<br/>
— Его надо как-то назвать! Когда он меня душил… Я слышал имя. Охра.<br/>
— Охра? И что, если дать ему прозвище, он станет добрым и безобидным?<br/>
— Вряд ли. Я тебя целую и делю с тобой постель, а ты все еще не добрый. А монстр… в конце концов, он не первый, кто хотел меня задушить.<br/>
Рудбой громко засмеялся, только сейчас понимая, как опасался реакции на свой рассказ. В Фаллене таилось множество сомнительных качеств и черт характера, но сейчас все они не имели никакого значения. И Ваня снова, в тысячный раз за этот день, прижался губами к темным следам на светлой шее. И Фаллен снова не оттолкнул.</p><p>Когда они все же выбрались из комнаты, на кухне нашлась корзина с едой, перевязанная яркими лентами. Пусть аппарат и сносно готовил, но все-таки не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, как готовила Анна Серговна. Поели с удовольствием и в тихой, уютной тишине. Потом погадали, кто же их сдал, и решили, что перепуганный Храмов кинулся за помощью, опасаясь, что люди друг друга поубивают.<br/>
Завтра Рудбоя ждут допросы. Что, как, почему, уверен ли он. Его беспокойная безумная семья последнее время явно считала, что за ним нужен присмотр. Хотя, если бы не они, вряд ли Фаллен появился бы в его, Ваниной, жизни.</p><p>— Подожди. — Фаллен вдруг замер на месте, смешно округлив глаза. Он снова был в своем отвратительном халате. Рудбой решил, что все же попросит Аню заняться его гардеробом.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Так получается… Когда ты говорил, что вы теперь сами можете контролировать, кто попадает к вам, а кто нет, сами следите за ссылками… Это же получается, что…<br/>
Ваня нахмурился, не понимая, о чем речь. А Фаллен просто на него смотрел, растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, будто первый раз оказался в этом месте.<br/>
— Да что случилось? — Рудбой встал, мягко взял Фаллена за локоть и придержал за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.<br/>
— Это город… Это ведь тот самый Ноев ковчег. Место, где Федоров собирает сторонников. Отбирает лучших, копит силы? То, что я искал? Но зачем тогда здесь я? Чтобы контролировать Славу? Я ведь обычный писака!<br/>
Желание уйти от ответа было велико. Но потребность не оставлять больше никаких недосказанностей оказалась сильнее.<br/>
— Да нет никакого ковчега. И не было. Нас слишком мало. А ты… — Как же сложно подбирать слова! — Ты знаешь очень многое, пусть и не осознаешь этого. То, что ты вызнавал, собирал, запоминал… Мало у кого есть такое досье. А информация — это главная ценность.</p><p>Фаллен только отмахнулся. Он снова зашагал, но теперь не только по всей кухне — по всему этажу. Посидел в кресле, которое ему сильно полюбилось, долго простоял у стеллажа с книгами, так и не достав ни одну из них. Ваня решил не трогать его некоторое время. Он искренне надеялся, что Нечто, которому вдруг очень подошло имя Охра, не повредил Фаллена умом, пока душил.</p><p>Прошел час, возможно, больше, прежде чем Фаллен угомонился. Ваня к тому времени уже поднялся к себе в комнату, успел поработать над одной задумкой, снова попытался — безуспешно — отправить человечка в полет. Он понимал, что им с Фалленом не будет просто вместе, прекрасно понимал. Сам Рудбой и не знал, как это, быть с кем-то: просто не успел. До ссылки он жил исключительно своими удовольствиями и необременительными романами, слишком юным был и легкомысленным. Да и Фаллен — эгоистичный, нагловатый и упрямый — явно не из тех, кто будет подстраиваться под другого человека и идти на уступки. Но Ваня готов был пробовать. Он не единожды начинал все с нуля, иногда и без единого шанса на успех. Не всегда получалось, но теперь… Теперь Рудой больше не был один.</p><p>— Хочешь, приглашу тебя к себе? У меня есть роскошное одеяло.<br/>
Ваня вздрогнул от неожиданности: совсем не слышал, как Фаллен зашел. Он отложил инструменты, погасил лампу. Дома редко собирал и делал что-то серьезное, но сегодня уходить в мастерскую не хотелось.<br/>
— И откуда же оно у тебя?<br/>
— О. Я добыл его в честной битве. Боевой трофей.<br/>
— Ну раз трофей.<br/>
Рудбой мысленно сделал себе зарубку: что-то решать с кроватями. Не дело ютиться двум здоровым мужикам на узкой кровати и толкаться коленями. Да и в таких делах простор не помешает.</p><p>Свою реакцию на слова про ковчег Фаллен так и не объяснил. Он не стал врать, просто попросил дать немного времени, чтобы все обдумать. А потом вдруг взял и рассказал про свой арест, про то, как случайно узнал один постыдный секрет высокого чина из близкого окружения Государя и как решил на этом подзаработать.<br/>
— Я даже денег-то не очень хотел! Информации, власти немного — ты правильно все сказал про главную ценность. Так надоело на всех этих негодяев смотреть, которые никого не боятся. Поддался соблазну.<br/>
В общих чертах Ваня все это знал. Услышанное не стало для него откровением, но важным было, что Фаллен сам поделился.<br/>
— Жалеешь?<br/>
— Сейчас? — Фаллен прижался к губам Рудбоя отчаянным каким-то, злым поцелуем. — Нет. Боялся. Что убьют, что Славу подставлю. Но не пожалел ни разу. — И добавил после долгой паузы. — А ты?<br/>
— Я? Что здесь оказался?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Наверное, нет.<br/>
Это было правдой. Он не знал, как сложилась бы его жизнь, останься он тогда в Столице, при дворе, с титулом и деньгами. С чувством вседозволенности, но грузом своего положения. В этой ссылке, как ни странно, Рудбой был куда свободнее чем там, куда он вряд ли однажды сможет вернуться. Там он был ребенком своих родителей, наследником своего рода, подданным своего Государя. Здесь он был собой. Пусть с целым ворохом неуверенности, внутренней боли и сожалений, но собой. Так что поправился с неожиданной уверенностью:<br/>
— Точно нет.</p><p>Проснувшись посреди ночи, Рудбой понял, что в постели один. Испугался, расстроился — но буквально на мгновения. Присмотревшись, заметил, что Фаллен здесь, в комнате. Он сидел прямо на полу, укутавшись в свой честно отвоеванный трофей — в Ванино одеяло. Перед ним стоял, слегка покачиваясь на тоненьких ножках, человечек с изломанными крыльями. Упрямый, неказистый, но по-своему красивый.<br/>
И когда тонкие крылья сделали один взмах, другой, третий, когда фигурка оторвалась от пола под тихий, неразличимый шепот Фаллена, Ваня даже не очень-то удивился. Откинулся на подушку и зажмурился, не считая честным сейчас подсматривать. И улыбнулся счастливо, широко-широко, так, что щеки заныли. Падший ангел наконец-то смог расправить свои крылья и взлететь. Потому что захотел. Потому что пришло его время.</p><p>ЭПИЛОГ</p><p>Металлическая птичка ворвалась в предрассветную комнату и истошно закричала, словно издавая свой последний предсмертный крик. Рудбой вскинулся, дернулся, скидывая с себя Ванины руки и сонно щурясь. Выставил перед собой ладонь, и птичка тут же успокоилась, приземлилась. Фаллен вцепился в любимое одеяло, словно искал в нем защиту.<br/>
— Говори. Можно.<br/>
— К станции движется неизвестный состав.<br/>
— Это все?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Птичка говорила высоким девичьим голосом, и если бы не вся ситуация в целом, Фаллен бы обязательно это прокомментировал, не выбирая слов и выражений. Но сейчас… Сейчас стало страшно. Рудбой уже почти поднялся с постели, но потом все же обернулся к Ване и прижался к его губам сильным горячим поцелуем.<br/>
— Нужно идти.<br/>
— Я могу помочь?<br/>
— Да. Отправь Храмова к Шляпникам. У него есть маленькая кнопка под центральной осью. Он поднимет тревогу.<br/>
— Хорошо. — Рудбой стал торопливо одеваться, и Ваня даже и не собирался отворачиваться, чтобы не смотреть. Теперь — это его. Имел право. Облизнулся на обнаженный торс и руки с темными рисунками. — Я могу поехать с тобой?<br/>
На короткий миг Рудбой застыл. В другой момент Фаллен посмеялся бы над тем, как тот замер на месте с не до конца надетыми штанами. Но сейчас смешно не было. Совсем. Ваня, не дожидаясь ответа, тоже встал и принялся одеваться. Вещи, с вечера небрежно разбросанные по всей комнате, не делали процесс быстрее.<br/>
— Ты умеешь пользоваться оружием?<br/>
— Да. Почти всем, что легко достать в Столице.<br/>
Рудбой кивнул, хоть и потемнел лицом. Потом им предстоит обсудить многое. Сейчас времени на это не оставалось.<br/>
Только теперь Ваня по-настоящему осознал, что этот город строился не только для жизни, но и для защиты. Он с легкостью мог представить, как безобидный мойщик окон брызгает в лицо врагам едкую кислоту, а добряк Федя с почты машет пудовыми кулаками, проламывая головы. Даже расположение городка оказалось идеальным. С реки незаметно не подберешься. Дорога одна от станции.</p><p>Если обычный путь занимал примерно час, сейчас экипаж их домчал за двадцать семь минут. Трясло ужасно, но Фаллен прекрасно понимал, что не до капризов и жалоб.<br/>
— Есть какой-то план?<br/>
— Да. Эдди уже наверняка все знает: сколько вагонов, что за состав, откуда. Если остановится, то пути обесточат. На крайний случай… — Рудбой не договорил, замолчал на середине фразы.<br/>
— Что — на крайний случай?<br/>
— На перроне заложен динамит. Механизмы помогут.<br/>
Да. Это звучало разумно, хоть и жутко. Только сейчас, впервые с момента своего появления здесь, Ваня прочувствовал, насколько же тут все хитро и четко продуманно. Пусть со стороны и казалось, что это всего-то крошечная заброшенная станция, но она была надежной преградой между внешним миром и городом. И, если придется здесь все взорвать ради безопасности, Рудбой это сделает. В этом Фаллен ни секунды не сомневался.</p><p>Это даже не поезд был — один небольшой паровоз без вагонов. Он весело пыхтел, пускал аккуратные облака дыма и выглядел совершенно безобидно на Ванин взгляд. Вряд ли на таком транспорте могли передвигаться полчища врагов, планировавшие стереть с лица земли станцию и город. Но Рудбой все еще был встревожен.<br/>
Они сидели в небольшом помещении, спрятанном от посторонних глаз прямо за кассами. Отсюда отлично просматривались пути и весь перрон, выход был не только через дверь, но и через скрытый ход, ведущий прямиком к припрятанным экипажам.<br/>
Фаллен, только увидев приближающийся состав, сразу перестал бояться. Одобряюще сжал пальцы Рудбоя. Тот лишь невесело улыбнулся, хоть руку и не убрал. Ваня же почему-то почувствовал почти приятное волнение, легкое предвкушение, даже какой-то азарт. Верил, что ничего страшного им не грозит. И оказался прав.<br/>
Паровоз выпустил последнее облако дыма, заскрежетал колесами и остановился. Спустя пару долгих минут дверь медленно-медленно, словно неуверенно, отворилась, а на перрон вышел человек.<br/>
Ваня узнал эту долговязую, чуть нескладную фигуру еще до того, как смог ее полностью рассмотреть. И рванул навстречу, не замечая крики Рудбоя и попытки его удержать. Фаллен оскальзывался на льду, задыхался от быстрого бега и, кажется, готов был позорно разреветься от эмоций. Он налетел на Славку ураганом, вцепился ногами, руками, обнял крепко-крепко, боясь поверить своим глазам. Тот сдавленно смеялся, пытался оторвать Ваню от себя, но безуспешно. Фаллен не собирался его выпускать.<br/>
— Да уймись ты, безумец.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Ну все, все. Давай, мне дышать нечем.<br/>
— Слаааав.<br/>
Ваня ведь уже почти потерял надежду, что они когда-нибудь еще увидятся. Смирился. И оказался не готов, просто не мог справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами.<br/>
Он и бы дальше там стоял, вцепившись в лучшего друга и в не состоянии разжать руки, но тут почувствовал, как его тянут чуть ли не за шкирку. Оглянулся через плечо.<br/>
Рудбой смотрел зло, обеспокоенно и в то же время с таким облегчением, что Фаллену на короткую секунду стало стыдно за свою несдержанность. И за то, что заставил волноваться. Но это все — потом. Сейчас другое было важно!<br/>
— Это Слава! Слава приехал!<br/>
Но радовался почему-то только Ваня. Рудбой со Славкой настороженно смотрели друг на друга, будто ждали какого-то подвоха. Фаллен переводил взгляд с одного на другого и вдруг подумал, что вряд ли эти двое поладят. Да уж.<br/>
— Ты Рудбой? — Только сейчас Ваня понял, каким усталым выглядит Слава. Темные круги под глазами, пересохшие губы, отросшие волосы и неопрятный серый костюм.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Какое-то время они просто сверлили друг друга серьезными тяжелыми взглядами. А потом Слава шумно выдохнул, обмяк и устало растер лицо руками.<br/>
— Почему тут нет солнца?<br/>
— Зима, Слав. Какое солнце? Ты чего? — Фаллен обеспокоенно потрогал друга за рукав, пытаясь привести в чувство.<br/>
— Я видел вас. Во сне. Ты… — Слава кивнул на Рудбоя, а потом заговорил сбивчиво, глотая окончания слов и спотыкаясь, — смог спасти кота. Сделал ему лапу, хвост, ухо. И оно все работало. Но было солнце. Почему здесь нет солнца?<br/>
Рудбой прищурился, посмотрел через Славино плечо на дверь поезда. И что-то страшное, затравленное мелькнуло в его глазах.<br/>
— Кого ты привез?<br/>
— Там Мирон. Он ранен. Сильно. На нас напали.<br/>
Если бы на Фаллена сейчас рухнуло небо, он бы удивился куда меньше. А Рудбой только сжал зубы, так, что желваки заиграли, и вытащил из кармана почтовую птичку, что-то ей тихо отрывисто сказал и почти побежал в поезд. А Слава совершенно обессилено опустился на перрон, глядя прямо перед собой пустыми глазами. Ваня хотел сказать ему, что все будет хорошо, что Рудбой обязательно что-нибудь придумает и непременно спасет драгоценного его графа, но не смог. Холодная пугающая мысль, что Слава мог повредиться рассудком от горя, а Федорова уже нет в живых, вдруг затмила все остальные.<br/>
Пока из поезда не вышел Рудбой, бледный, но до страшного спокойный, Фаллен просто сидел рядом со Славой, баюкая его за плечи, как маленького ребенка.<br/>
— Жив. Руку не спасти, остальное выглядит неважно, но не смертельно. Он давно без сознания?<br/>
— Он не без сознания. Спит. — Слава на Рудбоя даже не посмотрел, так и глядел в пространство, почти не моргая. — Я дал ему наркотик, еще часа на два хватит.<br/>
— Хорошо.<br/>
— Почему у вас нет кота? У вас должен быть кот. Ты сделал бы ему руку, если бы тут было солнце.<br/>
Ваня обменялся взглядом с Рудбоем. И не стал ничего говорить. Им сейчас не требовались слова для того, чтобы друг друга понимать. Да, у них не было кота, а солнце тут, кажется, даже летом нечасто заглядывало. Но у них было кое-что другое. У них был Охра, чертов злой гений, опасный и безумный, но бесконечно талантливый. И Фаллен поспорил бы на что угодно, что тот справится с таким пустяком, как новая рука для графа Федорова. А уж как его заставить ее сделать — с этим Ваня как-нибудь разберется. Все же несолидно будущему правителю без руки расхаживать. Да и Славе с Рудбоем она, похоже, дорога.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>